Como Ser un Dragón
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: De cuando una carta de carácter urgente llega a Berk por barco y que por extraño que parezca, es del lejano reino escocés Dunbroch, solicitando urgentemente que el orgullo y ahora nuevo jefe de Berk vaya al reino para que haga lo que supuestamente mejor sabe hacer: le de caza a un grupo de dragones que han estado causando destrozos.
1. Carta de Dunbroch

《Esto es Dunbroch.

Realmente no tengo mucho que contar sobre este lugar, prácticamente por que solo he visto el bosque, un par de islas cercanas, y he estado en el mar. Sin embargo, puedo decir que este lugar es genial. La gente es amable y los niños curiosos; la comida es deliciosa y los bosques son tan espesos que debes fijarte bien por donde caminas si no quieres caerte de cara.

Dunbroch esta conformada por cuatro clanes: Dunbroch, McGoffin, Macintosh y Dingwal. Esta mal que lo diga, pero los líderes de los clanes son lo único malo de Dunbroch, son maleducados, groseros, irritables y... Temperamentales.

En si, esa es la razón por la cual, mi futura esposa, Astrid, esta en el bosque montada sobre un Furia nocturna, que bien podría ser mi dragón, Chimuelo, huyendo de una horda enfurecida de guerreros que solo quieren asesinar al dragón.

¿El problema?

Yo soy el dragón.

¡Pero tranquilos! ¡Todo va a salir bien! O por lo menos eso me digo a mi mismo. Es una historia bastante peculiar, en la cual hay una princesa pelirroja, una bruja, pasteles, encantamientos, reyes y reinas, vikingos y... ¡Dragones!

...Pero empecemos desde el principio. Más específicamente, a hace dos días.

Esto es Berk. El mejor secreto guardado de... bueno, ninguna parte, aunque ya deben conocernos, somos famosos por inventar las empanadas de yak, los deportes recreativos con ovejas, nuestras hermosas puestas de sol, la tradicional regata...

Ah, y los dragones.

Como saben, hemos adaptado la isla para vivir en paz con ellos, ayudarlos y crear un espacio donde todo el mundo se sienta cómodo. En realidad, el "hemos" se cae últimamente más en mi. Ya saben, con lo de ser jefe, uno debe preocuparse más por diversas cosas que pueden ser banales, como por ejemplo...》

\--Recuerden que el comedero debe estar para medio día, chicos.

\--¡Ya te dijimos que nosotros no fuimos!

\--¿Entonces que pasó? ¿Pasaron volando y el comedero solo explotó de la nada?

\--Mira, Hiccup, se que suena bastante increíble, créeme, yo tampoco lo creo... ¡pero de verdad pasó! No fue culpa nuestra.

\--Ay por favor, como si eso fuera posible.

\--Snotlout tiene razón, chicos.

\--¡Lo fue!

\--No importa de quien fue la culpa. El comedero debe estar listo para el medio día y estoy hablando en serio.

\--¡Desde que eres el jefe te has vuelto insoportable!-- se quejó Ruffnut cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca.

\--No, desde que subió de peso se ha vuelto insoportable-- la corrigió su hermano. Su hermana volvió a sonreír.

\--¡Ya basta!-- se quejó Hiccup, ya un tanto molesto; luego pareció darse cuenta de algo-- Alto, ¿subí de peso? ¿Cuando? ¿Se... se nota mucho?-- añadió un poco dudoso y avergonzado. No sabía por que de pronto le importaba tanto.

\--Ya sabes, los efectos de la depresión, Hiccup-- se burló Snotlout.

\--Y el hecho de que ahora eres nuestro jefe. Ruff, ¿recuerdas por que a Estoico le decían "El Vasto"?-- añadió Tuffnut con algo de inocencia.

Hiccup sintió la incómoda sensación de la sangre cuando sube precipitadamente a tu rostro, picandole las mejillas y las orejas. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto... vale, si, estaba comiendo un poco de más por el estrés que le causaba el ser jefe... y tal vez, solo tal vez... estaba comiendo cosas un poco menos sanas por que no tenía tiempo para...

\--¿De verdad me veo más gordo?-- preguntó, sintiendo como el sudor que salía de su frente también picaba.

\--¿Gordo? Estas a un sándwich de reventar-- Snotlout soltó una carcajada tras decir aquéllo y Hiccup le miró con furia y vergüenza. 《Viendo el lado bueno, pensó, por fin sería el vikingo grande y robusto que todo el mundo pensaba que sería cuando nací.》

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Ser "Hiccup el Vasto" no estaba en sus planes cercanos... ni a futuro.

\--¡No estoy a un sándwich de reventar!-- respondió Hiccup, aún sin sacarse la idea de la cabeza y sintiendo que le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Buscó el consuelo en su novia, que estaba a su lado, divirtiéndose con la situación-- ¿Tu lo crees?

Astrid le miró y simuló analizarle a fondo, ladeado la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo divertida.

\--Pues, he visto nuestro plato lleno de comida que no es para mi, babe-- respondió ella, siguiendo el juego.

Hiccup sintió que el rostro le iba a reventar. No podía ser cierto.

\--¿¡QUÉ!?

Los gemelos, junto con Snotlout soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Astrid amplió su sonrisa.

\--¿En serio crees que estoy gordo?-- preguntó Hiccup medio haciéndose el ofendido y medio sintiéndolo de verdad. Ya estaba captando de que era una broma... o algo parecido.

\--Yo... no diría gordo-- repusó la rubia, con un tono juguetón. Los gemelos, así como Snotlout y Fishlegs, quien estaba llegando para revisar el comedero de dragones destruido, se dieron cuenta de que la broma ya no estaba siendo "de todos", ahora había pasado a una especie de divertida y hasta cierto punto incómoda disputa matrimonial. Por ello, Fishlegs retrocedió un par de pasos, dispuesto a alejarse para evitar incómodas (y tiernas) escenas de besos y los demás regresaron a su trabajo.

Astrid hizo como que dudaba y coloco uno de sus dedos en la barbilla, simulando pensar un poco. Hiccup se sintió aliviado, si era una broma todo aquello después de todo... aún así, Hiccup se prometió a si mismo que dejaría de comer a todas horas esos pastelillos que se horneaban en el Gran Salón. _No mas dulce por toda esta semana._

\--... yo diría...-- prosiguió ella, alargando la "a" de la última palabra, casi casi en un canturreo-- Qué te ves rellenito.

\--¿Rellenito?

\--Chonchito.

\--¿Qué?-- Hiccup estaba medio riéndose cuando lo dijo, por ende, su voz sonó más aguda cuando preguntó aquello.

\--Vasto es la palabra correcta-- finalizó Astrid, orgullosa de sí y riéndose al final. Era un tema absurdo.

\--¿Ah si?-- Hiccup fingió incredulidad, caminando hacía ella y ella, al darse cuenta empezó a retroceder lentamente en un acto de reflejo-- Uhhh, mi lady... No debiste mencionar eso.

\--Espero que no hagan **eso** otra vez con nosotros aquí-- susurró Ruffnut a los chicos, pero ni Hiccup o Astrid le escucharon. Los demás asintieron.

\--¿Ah no?-- Astrid estaba fingiendo confusión, y aún sonreía divertida. Su corazón iba cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que sentía como la adrenalina le corría por las venas, sintiéndose como azúcar en estás-- ¿Que acaso no le gusta que lo llamen así, **jefe**?

\--Si lo van a hacer, acaba de usar ese tono-- susurró Snotlout rodando los ojos y sintiéndose ya incomodo.

\--¡Pero por supuesto...!-- Hiccup se lanzó contra ella, apresadola en sus brazos y levantandola del suelo. Ella explotó en risas, como una niña pequeña; trató de alejarle para que la soltará, sin ningún resultado--¡... que no!-- completó para empezar a besarle las mejillas y bajar por el cuello, depositando besos rápidos y ruidosos mientras ella seguía retorciéndose.

\--¡Para, para!-- chilló ella entre carcajadas y perdiendo totalmente la compostura-- ¡Me haces cosquillas... ah...! ¡Yaaaaaahh! **¡Hiccuuuup!**

\--¿No son la pareja más adorable del mundo?-- preguntó Fishlegs al aire. Ruffnut y Snotlout les miraron.

Tuffnut los miraba con ojos de cordero degollado al igual que Fishlegs. Los restantes les miraron con una mueca de confusión.

\--No hasta que te disculpes-- respondió Hiccup entre sonidos de chasqueo que producían sus labios. Él también estaba riendo como un niño.

\--¡V-vale! ¡Me r-rindooooohh!-- k la rubia-- Lo... lo, ¡Ah, paraaa!-- fue interrumpida por una trompetilla hecha por su prometido en el hueco de su cuello. Acto que arrancó una carcajada por parte de este, quien se dispuso a hacer otra-- No, no, eso es traaaa... **¡ah!**

\--¡Aún no he escuchado mi disculpa!-- canturreo el castaño.

Eret llego en el momento, llevaba algo en la mano y al contemplar la escena dio dos pasos atrás, incomodo y con una punzada de celos en su estómago, bastante débil, por cierto. Se detuvo junto a los chicos al ver los restos del comedero.

\--¿Qué...?

\--El comedero explotó y lo demás es una larga historia--Explicó Snotlout, Ruffnut corrió a abrazar el brazo de Eret de forma posesiva y este en respuesta solo rodó los ojos.

\--No quiero detalles de eso último. -- repusó Eret.

\--¡Lo siento, lo siento!-- exclamó Astrid. Hiccup dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Astrid le golpeó un tanto fuerte en el brazo y le besó.

\--Uno de nosotros debe romper el momento, creo que esto es importante-- murmuró Eret señalando el objeto que llevaba. Una carta. Al ver que nadie se movía suspiro pesadamente-- ¿¡Por qué siempre debo ser yo!? ¡Rayos!-- dio unos pasos al frente; miró fugazmente a la pareja, apartando la mirada rápidamente al ver lo que parecía ser la lengua del jefe de Berk entre el beso. Carraspeo, pero no funcionó.-- Eh... Hiccup-- nada--Este... oigan... er... Este...--nada de nada-- ¡Oigan!--nada-- ¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer...?! ¡OIGAN!

La pareja se separó abtuptamente, ambos sumamente sonrojados por la llamada de atención. Eret se rascó la nuca con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras Ruffnut balbuceaba algo.

\--Yo...-- Eret se veía bastante apenado-- Llegó esta carta por barco-- tuvo que tomarla de la mano incapacitada para dársela a Hiccup. Este la tomó con firmeza y sintiendo confusión.

\--¿Barco? Ya no nos llegan cartas por barco-- respondió Hiccup, analizando la carta.

\--Tal vez sea de un lugar donde no haya dragones o algo así-- Astrid también miraba con curiosidad la carta. Los demás se acercaron.

\--¡Eso es fuera del Archipiélago!-- dijo Fishlegs maravillado.-- ¡Leela, Hiccup!

\--Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh-- exclamó Tuffnut, sin caber de la emoción-- Yo la quiero leer. Soy el lector oficial del jefe de Berk.

\--No es cierto-- chilló Fishlegs.

\--Claro que si.

\--Es de Dunbroch-- informó Hiccup.

\--¿Y eso donde queda?-- preguntó Astrid.

\--No tengo ni la menor idea. -- respondió el castaño. La carta venía en un sobre perfectamente doblado, con bordes dorados y un suave papel; las letras venían escritas con un extraño carbón. Aunque, viéndolo mejor, parecía tinta; Hiccup recordó cuando Johann ( _maldito traidor_ ) traía tinta, cosa que rara vez pasaba por que, según el traidor, era bastante difícil de conseguir y muy, muy cara. Todavía tenía el frasco de tinta que le compró su padre cuando era niño, casi lleno en su escritorio, por que solo servía para escribir cosas muy importantes y desgraciadamente, no servía para dibujar, ya que arruinaba los dibujos completamente.

No terminó de recordar eso, cuando alguien le arrebató la carta de las manos. Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban peleando por quien podía leerla primero, claro, Ruffnut no estaba dispuesta a soltar el brazo de Eret durante la disputa.

 _O a Eret le esta gustando o es denasiado paciente._

\--Ambos pueden leer la carta-- concedió Hiccup, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los gemelos estaría tranquilo si no los dejaba leer. Contempló como Tuffnut intentaba abrirla a punto de romperla por la mitad; al parecer también tenía algo de pegamento.

\--Dame eso-- Fishlegs se la quitó y con ayuda de un cuchillo pequeño que saco de la bolsa que se encontraba en su pecho, rasgó la parte superior del sobre. De este, sacó dos folios perfectamente doblados. Uno más grande que otro, Fishlegs reconoció el que tenía la carta y el otro se lo dio a Hiccup. Tuffnut empezó a leer.

\--Dice: "Querido Jefe y Orgullo de Berk"-- leyó fluidamente Tuffnut, para sorpresa de todos-- "Antes que nada, de parte de mi esposa e hijos, le ofrecemos nuestro pésame ante la tragedia de perder a Estoico el Vasto, a pesar de que lo conocimos fugazmente, sabíamos que era un buen hombre, un gran jefe, admirable esposo y un orgulloso padre..."

Hiccup sintió un nudo en la garganta. Astrid, al ver que pasaba saliva con dificultad y que la mirada de su prometido se ensombrecía, colocó su cabeza en su hombro, demostramdole que estaba ahí para él. Hiccup ladeo su cabeza junto con la de ella y le tomó la mano, apretandola fuerte.

Los demás también mostraron apoyo, Snotlout bajando la cabeza y Eret dándole palmadas en el hombro a el castaño. Tuffnut dejó de leer por unos instantes y Ruffnut le miró con una sonrisa de compasión.

\--Continua-- suspiró Hiccup, sintiéndose mejor ante el apoyo de sus amigos.

\--Er... ¿donde me quede? ¡Ah si! "... Así como también felicitar al nuevo Jefe de Berk, Hiccup Horrendous; de quien nos llegaron noticias de que es el más grande orgullo de Berk por su desempeño..."-- leyó Tuffnut hasta que su hermana le quitó la hoja, convencida de que era su turno.

\--"... en la cacería de... ¿dragones?"-- completó Ruffnut, confundida al igual que todos.

\--Mi padre debió de haberlos conocido mucho antes de la paz con los dragones-- comentó Hiccup.

\--Y están muy lejos como para haberse dado cuenta-- añadió Eret.

Hiccup hizo una seña a Ruffnut para que continuara leyendo.

\--Ah, bueno, "Por ende, tiene todo el respeto de nuestras tribus."

"Después de expresar nuestros deseos, queremos expresarles el verdadero objetivo de nuestra carta. Como sabe, su tribu es increíblemente buena en el arte de cazar bestias tales como los dragones y ustedes han logrado defender su aldea de dicha plaga."

\--Auch-- comentó Snotlout.

\--"Es muy de nuestro pesar informarles que requerimos su ayuda para tratar un asunto un tanto peculiar. En nuestras tierras, se ha alojado una banda de dragones salvajes que han causado destrozos tanto en los bosques del reino, como en el reino mismo. Hemos intentado de todo; ya se ha mandado a nuestros guerreros más valientes, nuestras armas más innovadoras, pero nada da resultado."-- finalizó Ruffnut, para pasarle la carta a Tuffnut y acurrucarse junto al brazo de Eret.

\--"Estamos sumamente preocupados por este hecho e incluso tememos por el provenir, así que recurrimos a usted, Hiccup Horrendous. Estamos seguros de que usted y sus valientes guerreros vikingos podrán poner fin a las bestias que nos atacan..."

\--Doble auch.

\--"Por ende, están cordialmente invitados a nuestra celebración anual de las Tierras Altas. Que a diferencia de el año pasado, ya no se busca pareja para la princesa..." ¿Tienen una princesa?

\--Dejame ver-- Fishlegs les quitó la carta-- "...Los esperamos ansiosos en los muelles del reino. Anexamos un mapa para que no se pierdan en el camino."-- acto seguido Hiccup desdoblo el otro folio, observando un mapa a tinta-- "Les deseamos un excelente viaje y nuestros mejores deseos. Con sinceridad, El rey Fergus y la Reina Elinor de Dunbroch."

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\--¿Ellos...?-- empezó Astrid vacilante, apartándose de Hiccup, pero sin soltar su mano.-- ¿Ellos todavía creen que nosotros aquí matamos...?

\--Dragones-- Completó Hiccup, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo para poder analizar el mapa. Y lo colocó en el suelo, para poder compararlo con el suyo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató en que los demás ya estaban hablando del tema.

\--¡Vaya! Debe ser un reino muy lejano o algo así-- comentó Eret, sintiendo su brazo acalambrado.

\--Y con princesas-- añadió Snotlout con tono pícaro-- Princesas que buscan hombres grandes, fuertes y varoniles para desposarlas.

\--¿No oíste, cabeza de troll? La princesa ya no busca un esposo-- le rependio Ruffnut, sintiendo celos, ya que los chicos que la cortejaban ya no lo hacían tanto últimamente-- Seguramente ya esta casada.

\--O no.

\--¡Eso significa que habrá más dragones! ¿No les emociona saber que posiblemente veremos especies nuevas?-- replicó emocionado Fishlegs.

\--Jamás había escuchado que mi padre fuera a Dunbroch-- murmuró Hiccup, casi para si, Astrid se acercó y se sentó junto a él-- Y si él no pudo decirle sobre la paz con los dragones, entonces fue cuando yo era un niño.

\--¿Crees que tu madre sepa de algo al respecto?-- preguntó Astrid, sugiriendo que la mujer podía ser de ayuda.

\--No lo se-- respondió él, dudoso-- Incluso Gobber debe saber de este reino. Según el mapa, esta muy al sureste de aquí, calculo que a muchas semanas en barco.

\--¿Y en dragón?-- contestó ella, sonriendole. Hiccup le correspondió.--Debes preguntarle a tu madre. Debe saber algo.

.

Valka reeleyó la carta en silencio, sentándose en el comedor de la casa Haddock. Gobber ya la había leído y parloteaba sobre cuanto tiempo había pasado de que no escuchaba "reino Dunbroch" en una frase. Según palabras del hombre, al rededor de veinte años... incluso veintiuno.

La mujer terminó de leer la carta y contempló como su hijo junto a sus amigos le miraban con interés. La verdad es que el nombre del reino si le sonaba un poco.

\--Fue de nuestros primeros viajes como Jefe y esposa del jefe-- relató Valka, con la vista fija en la carta y alternandola con el mapa.-- Estoico y yo llegamos a Dunbroch cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti-- la mujer sonrió con nostalgia-- Estoico no paraba de presumir que ibas a ser un gran guerrero algún día. Y el rey Fergus, estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con una muchacha, una princesa, me parece. Se llamaba Elinor y era muy adorable.

\--¿Por qué papá nunca lo mencionó?-- cuestionó su hijo.

\--No somos islas muy cercanas. Ellos viven en Escocia, bastante lejos, pero se tenía que asegurar tener aliados ahí--Explicó Valka.

\--Ya sabes como son los europeos-- añadió Gobber.

\--Y tu padre hablaba demasiado de nuestra isla. Tal vez le pareció adecuado hablar sobre lo rudos que éramos con los dragones-- conjeturo la mujer, recordando viejos tiempos.

\--Pero nosotros ya no matamos dragones-- respondió Hiccup, sintiendo que aquella era la frase que le decía a toda la gente que empezaba a conocer y que hacía referencia a su isla.

\--Y no podemos ir sin más y matar a los que se alojan ahí-- completó Astrid.

\--En Dunbroch no hay dragones-- susurró Valka-- No que yo recuerde, solo había una extraña cantidad de osos negros.

\--Tal vez sean dragones que estén huyendo-- sugirió Fishlegs, juntando las puntas de sus dedos índice.

\--Puede que haya cazadores de por medio-- dijo Eret.

\--En todo caso, debemos averiguar lo que pasa y reeubicarlos--dijo Hiccup, muy seguro de sí-- Tendremos que hablar con los reyes. Estoy seguro de que entenderán.

\--Bueno, los europeos se enfadan si les dices que no tienen razón. Algo parecido a lo que hacemos nosotros, solo que ellos son más... bárbaros-- comentó Gobber con simpleza-- El reino de Dunbroch si no mal recuerdo esta formado por tres clanes, lo cual lo hace más grande que el nuestro. Todos son unos bárbaros, matan osos por diversión, comen demasiadas proteínas para la salud y hacen diversos desafíos para demostrar quien es el más fuerte. No tengo idea de por qué Estoico los vio parecidos a nosotros-- añadió el hombre con aire indignado.

Los presentes le miraron, ¿estaba seguros de que aquella no era una tribu vikinga?

 _Mira que, matar dragones, comer demasiada carne y tratar de demostrar quien es más fuerte, se parece demasiado a lo que hacíamos aquí._

\--De igual forma, debemos intentarlo-- aventuró Hiccup.

\--No te ofendas, pero estoy con el anciano de una pierna-- lo contradijo Eret.

\--¿A quien le dijiste anciano de una pierna? Hijo de...

\--Quiero decir-- interrumpió Eret antes de que Gobber continuará con la frase-- Los "reyes y reinas" no son la gente más accesible que digamos. Están acostumbrados a vivir bien, que la gente les sirva y prácticamente no hacer nada en todo el día. No son como aquí, en el que tu ayudas a todo mundo y conoces los problemas de todos; ellos a duras penas se enteran de los problemas-- explicó, tratando de quitar a Ruffnut de su pierna con una sacudida para dar énfasis.

\--Nunca voy a soltar tu pierna-- exclamó Ruffnut aferrándose con más fuerza.

\--A lo que quiero llegar-- continuó Eret, dejando de sentir la circulación en su pierna-- Es que si intentas decirles no sabes como van a reaccionar, ¿que nunca se han topado con una reina o rey antes?

\--La tribu de Mala ama a los dragones-- respondió Fishlegs.

\--E intentó matarnos y matar a Hiccup solo por montar dragones-- añadió Tuffnut-- Muchas veces, ahora que lo pienso.

\--¿Piensas?-- preguntó sarcásticamente Snotlout.

\--De hecho, cada persona que conocí y que quiso matarme, lo hizo por...

\--¡Por qué llevabas a Chimuelo!-- interrumpió Valka, dándose cuenta de la similitud entre las historias. Se volvieron hacia ella confundidos-- Todo el mundo entra en pánico cuando los ve en dragones. Ya sea por su adoración o por que no los tolera-- añadió-- tal vez si esta vez explicaras tu punto, y luego les das el ejemplo, tengas un resultado diferente.

\--¿Se refiere a ir a un lugar a kilómetros del archipiélago sin los dragones en un barco?-- Snotlout no parecía alegre con la sugerencia-- Se nos caerán los brazos a medio camino.

\--Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Snotlout tiene algo de razón-- respondió Hiccup.

\--¿La tengo? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que la tengo!

\--No podemos ir en barco hasta allá-- continuó Hiccup-- Y no podemos dejar a los dragones aquí, Chimuelo me necesita.

\--¿Y si no necesariamente van en barco?-- vaciló Gobber-- ¿Y si tampoco ven a los dragones inmediatamente?

Hiccup se volvió, confundido. No entendía como eso podía ser posible.

\--Me refiero a que se lleven un barco. Los dragones lo arrastran hasta llegar cerca de Dunbroch. Los dejan en un lugar seguro y listo.-- explicó.

\--Una vez que llegues a un acuerdo con ellos, les enseñas lo que puedes hacer-- dijo Astrid.

Sonaba bien, si lo pensaba con calma podría funcionar. La verdad era que no sabia que esperar de ese reino, nunca se había desviado tanto al sur. Ni siquiera en alguno de los viajes que llegaba a hacer con su padre.

\--Y no nos asesinaran-- celebró Eret-- Eh, ¿quieres soltar mi pierna? No quiero usar una de metal o madera después de esto-- murmuró hacía Ruffnut.

\--¿Qué trataste de decir?-- preguntaron con molestia Hiccup y Gobber al mismo tiempo.

\--Eh... yo...

\--¡Adooooooro tu pierna!

\--En todo caso debemos preparar todo para irnos-- Fishlegs estaba revisando el mapa, junto a Valka. Eso hizo que Hiccup olvidará el asunto con Eret.--Hay unas pequeñas islas cerca.

\--Necesitamos una que este demasiado cerca. Por si las cosas se ponen feas-- respondió Valka.

\--¿Vas a ir, mamá?

\--¡Claro que si!--respondió Valka, viéndose emocionada. Hiccup sonrió con ternura-- Será divertido, saldremos todos juntos como familia, haremos un campamento a medio camino, contaremos historias, ¡podría cocinarles!

\--Por favor no-- susurró Gobber.

\--¡Y... y...! ¡Volaremos en nuestros dragones, y podemos hablar de nuestros sentimientos!

\--Por favor no-- murmuró Snoutlout.

\--Mamá...

\--Será tan lindo... Podre darle consejos a Astrid y decirle como ser una buena esposa, bueno, lo poco que se...

\--Por favor no-- siseo Astrid, incomoda sobre el tema.

\--...porque estoy segura que se casarán pronto, ¿no?

\--No tan pronto-- canturreo Hiccup entre dientes, igual de incomodo.

\--¿¡No les emociona la idea!?-- preguntó Valka a todos los presentes, se veía demasiado emocionada, aunque también algo nerviosa.

\--El caso es, mamá, que si vas, no habría nadie que ayudará a Gobber para cubrirme-- explicó Hiccup, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. No quería ser duro con su madre.

La sonrisa de Valka cayó.

\--Entiendo.-- murmuró ella, volviéndose a sentar frente a los mapas. Todos sintieron un vacío en el estómago.

\--¡Yo lo haré!-- exclamó Eret de la nada. Todos le miraron confundidos-- Yo ayúdare a Gobber a gobernar la aldea en lo que no estás. Así la señora Haddock podrá ir con ustedes y yo por fin tendré un descanso de ella-- señaló a Ruffnut, quien empezaba a querer lamer la bota de Eret-- ¡Eh! ¡Ya te dije que no me lamas!

\--No lo se-- contesto el jefe-- No es que no confíe en ti, Eret es solo que...

\--¡Bah! Déjalo aquí-- exclamó Gobber, dándole un agresivo achuchon a Eret-- Si se mete en problemas yo mismo me haré cargo-- le giño el ojo.

\--Entonces ya esta-- finalizó Fishlegs.

\--Partimos mañana temprano.

.

Astrid se hallaba viendo su reflejo en el barril lleno de agua de su habitación. Estaba pensando en como se peinaría después de lavarse el cabello como cada tercer día; había decidido después de casi un año cambiar su peinado. Sentía el picor de la vanidad en sus estómago y tenía la extraña necesidad de cambiarlo sin saber exactamente el porque.

Tenía el cabello suelto y húmedo. Ya le caía a media espalda y se ondulaba por el hecho de estar siempre atado. Se mordió el labio mientras volvía a cepillarse el cabello con los dedos y procuraba deshacer cada nudo, pensando.

Hoy a medio día se irían de camino a un reino que jamás habían visto, tal vez su subconsciente había mandado tan molesto picor en el estómago por el hecho de que posiblemente había una princesa. Lo cual era absurdo, por que no tenía ningún fundamento para tenerle celos o algo así, nunca la habían visto, o hablado con ella, o algo así... Entonces, ¿cual era el problema?

Apretó los labios. Le gustaba el aspecto de su cabello suelto, pero no podía dejarlo así, era sumamente molesto que el cabello se le juntara en la cara cada que ella realizaba alguna actividad o que se moviera por todos lados cuando salía a volar junto con Stormfly.

Toc, toc, grrrff.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, donde Stormfly le miraba impaciente, casi casi suplicandole salir a volar un rato antes de dirigirse rigurosamente fuera del archipiélago. Astrid sonrió, enternecida.

\--Dame un minuto, nena-- dijo para volverse a dirigirse al barril y mirarse. Todavía no sabia como trenzarlo... Y no iba a hacerse una cebolla como una anticuada esposa.

Esposa.

 _Esposa_.

 _Voy_ _a_...

Suspiró con pesadez. Era una palabra extraña. Esposa. No se sentía cómoda al pensarla, pronunciarla o lo que fuera. Hasta cierto punto, entendía lo que Hiccup sentía cada que alguien lo llamaba jefe.

Extraño.

En cambio, la palabra prometida le gustaba más. Era un punto medio agradable y cómodo donde le gustaba estar.

\--Punto medio-- se dijo, dándose cuenta de que tal vez si tenía alguna idea de como peinarse.-- Punto medio-- repitió, trenzadose el cabello.

Se hizo una trenza a la mitad de la cabeza, que recogía el cabello justo para que no volara tanto. Dejo algunos mechones fuera y el resto lo dejó suelto. Se miró nuevamente en el barril, contenta de su trabajo; procedió a colocarse las hombreras cuando se fijó en el fondo de su baúl, justo donde estaba el medallon de compromiso que Hiccup le había dado hacía casi tres años.

Se mordió los labios, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, honestamente quería llevarlo, aunque Hiccup no lo notara a la primera. Alternó una mirada hacía Stormfly y luego hacía el medallon, que seguía brillando tentativamente en el interior del baúl.

Decidió ponérselo, cociente de que no lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Después de comprobar que el peinado era aprueba de Stormfly y sus pronunciadas piruetas, volvió a su casa. Llevo algunos cambios de ropa, aguja e hilo, rocas para afilar su hacha, y el jabón que usaba para lavarse el cabello. Se giro por la habitación, repasando en su mente si se había olvidado de algo.

\--¡Astrid...!-- la llamó su madre desde el primer piso. Astrid se volvió hacia la puerta, tal vez se le estaba haciendo algo tarde-- ¡...Hiccup esta aquí!-- seguido de eso, escucho como una bota y un sonido metálico subían las escaleras, así como la voz de su prometido agradeciendole a su madre.

 _Punto medio._

Le hecho una ojeada a su habitación. Todo estaba en orden. No sabia por que estaba tan nerviosa; Hiccup ya había subido a su habitación algunas veces y que viniera sin avisar no era nada nuevo. Stormfly había desaparecido; tal vez estaba jugando con Chimuelo.

\--Toc toc-- escuchó la voz del castaño, ahogada por la puerta. La rubia aferró sus dedos a el medallon que tenia sobre el pecho y rozandole el principio del estómago.-- ¿Puedo pasar?

Se sentía tan tonta estando ahí parada, en medio de su habitación y sin poder moverse.

 _¿Va a notar que yo...?_

\--Claro-- respondió ella, no sin antes titubear patéticamente, como una adolescente boba. Respiró hondo y lo soltó casi de golpe cuando vio como la puerta se abría y daba paso a su futuro esposo, entrando despacio y con cautela, como si esperará encontrarse con algo...

Con algo extraño. O incómodo. Como esa vez en la que casi la ve...

\--Hol...-- Hiccup se quedo parado donde estaba, con los ojos casi como platos. Soltó un jadeo. Astrid sintió sus mejillas arder fuertemente; se miro la ropa, por si se había olvidado de un elemento importante, como la falda o la blusa. Todo estaba en orden.

Cayó en la cuenta: su cabello.

\--¿Tan mal está?-- preguntó con timidez y cierta desconfianza. Se sentía avergonzada-- Sabía que no debía soltarlo...

\--Dioses...-- siseo él, aún sorprendido, cosa que no dejaba a Astrid tranquila.

\--¿No te gusta?

\--¿¡Gustarme!?-- exclamó Hiccup de una forma que hizo que el estomago de la rubia se le fuese a los pies-- **¡Me encanta!** ¡Jamás había visto tu cabello suelto! ¡Se ve suave y muy, muy lindo!-- grito en una voz demasiado chillona y graciosa.

El entusiasmo viene de familia.

\--¿Eh?-- dijo ella, medio riendo de alivio.

\--Es muy bonito, digo...-- Hiccup se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que su voz volviera a la normalidad-- Tú... er... creo que... te ves muy bonita, más que bonita. Bueno, tu ya eras bonita, no digo que ahora seas menos bonita, siento que te ves más bonita ahora y yo...

\--Lo captó, gracias-- lo interrumpió ella, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer, aun le costaba trabajo hacerle un cumplido.

\--Pero en serio te ves preciosa...Eh.. ¡hey! ¡Llevas el medallon de mamá!-- se fijó. Al menos se había vuelto un poco más observador estos últimos años.

\--Creí que sería bueno empezar a llevarlo más seguido-- contestó en voz baja y mirando hacia la joya.

\--Lo es-- dijo y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le correspondió con igual de fuerza y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hiccup.--¿Ya estas lista?

\--Sí, repasaba que me faltaba.

\--Yo se que es-- se separó de ella y dio una vuelta, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo tomó de encima de un baúl y lo mostró: era la banda que ella siempre usaba en la cabeza. Eso era-- Dejame ponértela-- murmuró mientras la colocaba en la cabeza de su prometida.

\--¿Como van los preparativos?

\--La aldea esta enterada y todos seguirán a Gobber y a Eret. Ruffnut tiene que venir con nosotros, necesito vigilar a ambos gemelos de cerca-- Hiccup terminó de ajustarla y admiró su trabajo-- Lo logré.-- sonrió con triunfo-- Ah, y encontramos una isla que parece ser perfecta para los dragones-- añadió, pareciendo recordarlo de la nada-- Todo va a salir bien.

El barco era pequeño, tenía una zona de carga abajo y arriba era exclusivamente para remar. Cuando Hiccup lo vio, lo asoció rápidamente con el que Gobber uso cuando fueron a buscar al Rompehuesos; las velas tenían el logo de los Gamberros peludos y varios escudos en los laterales. Los chicos y su madre cargaron la parte de abajo, así como también ataron algunas cuerdas a los lomos de los dragones, cuidando no hacerles daño.

\--Sí todo sale bien, estaremos aquí en cuatro días-- avisó Hiccup a Gobber y a Eret, quienes escuchaban atentamente. Ruffnut estaba abrazando por la espalda a Eret y sentía sus brazos, Tuffnut estaba cerca, mostrándose indiferente-- Sí tardamos más, no duden en enviar un correo de Terror y si no hay respuesta, envíen al equipo A.

\--¿Qué podría salir mal?-- cuestionó Eret, con indiferencia.

\--El rey Fergus podría unirse a la lista de "Queremos matar a Hiccup"-- respondió Tuffnut-- La cual, ya sobrepasa las cien personas.

\--Creí que eran siete-- lo contradijo su hermana, saliendo de su ensoñación.

\--No, no, no, no estas contando a los sirvientes de cada uno de los villanos principales...

\--El punto es-- Hiccup cortó la conversación, alzando una octava más el tono de su voz-- Sí hay problemas o no llegamos en cuatro días, envíen un correo de terror-- repitió-- Puede ser cualquier situación de carácter importante-- puntuó esa palabra e hizo énfasis con las manos y separando las sílabas.-- Nosotros estaremos de regreso lo más rápido posible.

\--Todo estará bajo control-- lo tranquilizó Gobber, dándole una palmada en el hombro-- Necesitas unas vacaciones.

\--Estas no son unas vacaciones.

\--Lo que tu digas-- canturreo Gobber, divertido-- Cuando regreses, no verás ni una sola manzana fuera de su lugar.

\--Eso espero-- Hiccup se montó en Chimuelo, quien parecía listo para salir volando. Su hermano le dio una caricia afectuosa en la cabeza.--Te veremos en cuatro días.

\--¡Tendremos una aventura!-- gritó Fishlegs, emocionado de sobremanera; Meatlug parecía en las mismas condiciones mientas sacaba la lengua.

\--¡Te voy a extrañar, mi amor!-- gritó Ruffnut, siendo cargada como un saco de papas por Snotlout. Eret sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Cuando estuvo en la cabeza de Barf, hizo como que se limpiaba las lágrimas-- ¡Volveré pronto!

\--Tómate tu tiempo-- respondió Eret.

\--Lo haremos, ¿no es así, Ruff?-- respondió Tuffnut, inocentemente.

\--¿Emocionados?-- pregunto Valka a Hiccup y a Astrid, quienes estaban volando cerca del otro.

\--Tal vez sea divertido-- Hiccup se encogió de hombros e hizo una relajada sonrisa de lado.

\--Será genial-- coincidió Astrid.

.

 ** _¡BUUUUUEEEEENAAAAAAAS TARDES ORILLA DEL DRAGÓN!_** ** _Vale, no xD_** ** _Y con la novedad, he vuelto a ; esta vez con un fanfic más revisado, un poco menos extraño y ya terminado, para variar. Es un crossover entre Brave y HTTYD, pero he querido publicarlo aqui._** ** _Les explico: un dia baje a desayunar y noté que mis hermanas estaban viendo Brave en Disney Channel, me vino la idea, y dije: "A ver que sale". Cabe recalcar que esta historia NO ES MERICCUP. NO. NO. Y NO._** ** _Eso, y que, como dije mas arriba, ya lo termine. Falta publicarlos y editar, dependiendo del recibimiento de esta historia los iré publicando 7u7._** ** _¡Gracias totales si llegaste hasta acá!_**


	2. Los Juegos de las Tierras Altas

\--Habla--

Narra

 _Piensa_

 **Frase con énfasis.**

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

\--¿Ya casi llegamos?

\--No.

\--¿Y ahora?

\--No.

\--¿Cuaaaaantooo faaaltaaa? ¡quiero ir al baño!

\--Hace diez minutos les pregunte si alguno quería ir al baño.

\--¡Hace diez minutos no tenía ganas!

\--¿Y ahora, cuanto falta, Hiccup?

\--Aún no estamos cerca.

\--¡Mi vejiga va a explotar, Hiccup!

\--Ruffnut, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? Pudiste ir hace diez minutos.

\--Hace diez minutos no quería iiiiiir.

\--Creo que a mi nena le debes dejar ir al baño, Hiccup.

\--¿Desde cuando es tu nena?

\--Desde siempre, Fishface.

\--¿Estas seguro de que no hemos pasado esa isla con forma de ojo, Hiccup?

\--Mamá, se exactamente donde estamos.

\--Bueno, es que yo...

\--Hiccup, ¿podrías pedirle a Ruffnut que se callé de una vez?

\--Hiccup, ¿podrías controlar a tu molestosa prometida?

\--¡Esa ni siquiera es una palabra!

\--Lo es, ¿verdad, Tuffnut?

\--Hiccup, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

\--Hiccup, estoy segura de que esa isla ya la he visto antes.

\--Hiccup, ¿quieres decirle a Fishface que no puede contradecirme?

\--Hiccup, explícale a Snotlout que las mujeres no son objetos.

\--Hiccup, ¡Enserio quiero ir al baño!

\--Hiccup...

\--Hiccup...

\--Hiccup...

\--Hiccup...

\--¡Me gusta el cereaaaaaal!

\--Hiccup...

 **\--¡HICCUP!**

\--¡CALLENSE!-- gritó el oji verde, fuera de sus casillas. Los miraba a todos con furia y ellos se quedaron quietos, al igual que los dragones, completamente asustados; vio como todos parecían pasar saliva al mismo tiempo.

\--Ya no quiero ir-- susurró Ruffnut, Astrid se apartó de su lado con asco.

\--Tuff, por enesima vez: **SÍ** , FALTA MUCHÍSIMO para llegar-- Hiccup parecía que iba a estallar de ira-- Ruff, tal vez no querrías ir al baño si no HUBIERAS BEBIDO CASI DOS LITROS DE **AGUA.** Snotlout, creo que a todos nos molesta tu actitud de creerte el dueño de Ruffnut; Fishlegs, deja de PELEARTE CON ÉL, mamá, todas LAS ISLAS DE ESTA ZONA SE PARECEN SEGÚN EL **MAPA**. Y Astrid, DEJA DE QUEJARTE DE QUE OTRAS PERSONAS SE QUEJAN, ES EL **DOBLE DE IRRITANTE** \-- ella se encogió entre las salientes de Stormfly que estaban sobre la cabeza de esta.-- **¡MIERDA!** \-- soltó, impresionando a todos.

Hiccup, el vikingo más paciente de todo, Berk y tal vez de todo Midgard había dicho una palabrota. Valka se mordió la lengua, incomoda y avergonzada por su comportamiento. Fishlegs sentía que el aire se hacía pesado y que podía cortarlo con el cuchillo que tenía en su bolso.

Snotlout chasqueo la lengua, lo suficientemente silencioso para que Hiccup no le escuchará. Estaba intentando parecer rudo para disimular que estaba sumamente sorprendido y asustado. Los gemelos se quedaron callados y no se veían con valor de hablar o hacer algún movimiento brusco.

Astrid sentía un enorme y doloroso bulto en la garganta. Miró como su prometido se alejaba poco a poco y hizo una seña para que lo siguieran; aunque no quiso ni acercarse, temía llorar de forma ridícula frente a todos. Miró hacía el frente, tratando de controlar tan vergonzoso sentimiento.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, ahogo una exclamación cuando vio a Valka de pie detrás de ella; Cloudjumper estaba muy cerca de Stormfly y no entendía como era que la mujer pudo saltar a su dragón sin que ella la escuchará.

\--Sí es tan dramático como yo, se le pasará rápido-- le susurró, tratando de sonreír. Astrid asintió, frunciendo el ceño para que Valka no tratará de adivinar que estaba pasando en su cabeza-- No te odia-- aseguró, dando en el clavo con los pensamientos de su futura nuera-- Se pondrá bien.

Astrid asintió.

Continuaron volando por un largo rato que parecía ser una eternidad, Chimuelo se sentía incomodo. Cuando se convirtió en el alfa, literalmente sentía todas y cada una de las preocupaciones y sentimientos los dragones que lideraba, lo cual era sumamente molesto, porque no lo dejaba en paz. Sentía siempre la necesidad de ayudar, al igual que su hermano.

No estaba sobrellevando muy bien el hecho de que cada dragón que estaba aquí arriba con ellos definitivamente no quería seguir volando a la par que su hermano. También sentía que su hermano estaba sumamente furioso, y que eso entristecia a la linda chica rubia y hacia que la madre de su hermano se sintiera culpable, al igual que los demás jinetes. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, por que siempre se sentía relajado cuando él y su hermano volaban con ellos.

El barco seguía avanzando debajo de ellos.

Había una isla de descanso abajo. Estaba decidido, si nadie iba a hacer nada, entonces él tenía que hacerlo. Miró a su hermano, en busca que alguna señal o algo así. Gruñó por lo bajo, cuestionandole si iba a hacer algo.

\--Ahora no, Chimuelo-- respondió este, aún bastante molesto. Tenía la mirada hacía el frente.

 _Ahora si, hermano._ Les pidió a los dragones bajar y estos obedecieron sin poner objeción. Chimuelo empezó a bajar en picada.

\--¡Eh!

\--¡Cuidado!

\--¿¡Qué está...!?

\--¿Es normal que Barf y Blench estén haciendo esto?

\--No, creo que no.

\--Oh, rayos.

\--¡Chimuelo! ¿¡que estas...!?

 _Suficiente._

Chimuelo giró sobre si mismo, quedando panza arriba y sacudiendose para zafar el arnés que sujetaba a Hiccup. Este cayó fuera de Chimuelo.

 _Rápido, Stormfly. Antes de que abra las alas de su ropa._

Hiccup fue atrapado por Stormfly a tiempo. Este jadeo, sintiendo las garras del nadder al rededor de sus brazos, Astrid le miraba confundida desde arriba. Levantó una ceja y apartó la mirada.

\--¿Nada que decir?-- preguntó ella, sabía que ella debía disculparse también, pero quería aprovechar la situación para que él también lo hiciera.

\--El casco lo tiene Chimuelo arriba-- informó el castaño.-- No puedo usar el traje. Me dará vértigo. Y al parecer, a mi dragón tampoco le caigo bien.

\--Bien, entonces-- contesto ella amargamente-- Stormfly, suelta.

\--Espera, ¿Qu... ¡Ahhhhhhh!

\--¿Deberíamos rescatarlo?-- preguntó Fishlegs.

\--Nah, tiene el cráneo duro-- contesto Ruffnut.

\--Su cabeza es grande-- observó Tuffnut.

\--Sobrevivirá-- dijo Snotlout.

\--¡AAAAASSSTRIIIIIID!

Todos le miraron, ella suspiró y desató a Stormfly para bajar por él.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de él, volvió a sujetarlo.

\--¿Lo vas a decir?-- pregunto ella.

\--¿Decir que?

\--Suelt...

\--¡Astrid!

\--Dilo.

\--Por Thor, ¿me estas elevando?

\--Diganlo-- se dirigió a los chicos, mientras Stormfly subía.

\--¡Lo sentimos Hiccup!-- se disculparon todos los chicos al unísono.

\--No volveremos a hostigarte con peticiones estúpidas-- aseguró su madre.

\--Y no me quejare más-- repuso Astrid con algo de fastidio-- ahora tu disculpate.

\--¿Por qué debería?

\--Suéltalo-- ordenó su madre, con enfado.

\--¿¡Q...!? ¡AHHHHHHH!

\--Detesto cuando es un cretino-- murmuró Astrid.

\--¿Lo vas a dejar que se estrelle?-- preguntó Fishlegs.

\--Nah.

\--¡CHIMUELOOOOO!

\--Ya casi toca el agua, Astrid.

\--Un metro más, lo necesita.

\--¡VALE, LO SIENTO! ¡ASTRID! ¡CHIMUELO!

\--Ahí está, vamos Stormfly.

Nuevamente, Hiccup se encontraba en las garras de Stormfly. Se sentía culpable, pero aún estaba molesto con todos; refunfuño una disculpa general por el lenguaje que había usado y volvió a montar a Chimuelo, quien se sentía orgulloso de que el aire se volviera mucho menos denso y que tanto dragones como jinetes estaban relajados.

Todos menos la linda chica rubia y Stormfly.

Esta vez, Hiccup reforzó el arnés, se colocó la máscara protectora y la dejó sobre su cabeza; usarla mucho tiempo y con un vuelo moderado no era siempre agradable.

Aunque Chimuelo estaba contento de como los jinetes y dragones se sentían, no se sentía muy sereno por como la linda chica rubia se sentía. Así que tenia que idear un plan menos... menos drástico.

El dragón frenó en seco; dejó de avanzar solo para mantenerse en medio de los demás dragones. Hiccup suspiro.

\--Ya basta, Chimuelo. Deja de comportarte como un bebé dragón.

Grrrfff.

\--No entiendo lo que quieres.-- dijo el castaño. El furia nocturna miro a la rubia que aún volaba con la mirada perdida, Hiccup siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de su dragón. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.--Ya entiendo... Creo que...--volvió a suspirar-- Supongo que no debí gritarle de esa forma, de alguna forma solo quería ayudarme.

El dragón volvió a gruñir.

\--Esta bien, vamos con ella.

Se situó junto a ella, la rubia giro la cabeza despacio al notar con el rabillo del ojo a Chimuelo acercándose. El barco se tambaleo un poco al hacer que Stormfly se intentara separar del furia nocturna por órdenes de su jinete; Hiccup fue más astuto: ya que los dragones se turnaban de dos para llevar el pequeño barco y que era el turno de su madre y Astrid, dio la orden a Chimuelo de ponerse de cabeza, justo frente a Astrid.

\--Hey-- saludó el joven, visiblemente incomodo.

Ella solo frunció el ceño en respuesta. No se sentía con muchos ánimos de hablar, pero sabía que Hiccup no se iba a rendir hasta que ambos hablarán. Desvío la mirada.

\--Yo... lamento... lo que te dije-- se disculpó el muchacho, vaya que de sentía culpable ahora.-- No quería... yo... yo no creo que seas irritable.

Astrid asintió.

\--Estaba enojado y... en serio lo siento-- agregó en un tono más profundo que el anterior. Astrid dedujo que de verdad estaba arrepentido.

\--No fue tu culpa-- murmuró ella, le miro por primera vez y le sonrió.-- Te sentías presionado ya y... no fue una buena idea gritarle así a Ruff. Yo también lo siento.

Hiccup sonrió también, más aliviado de que todo se hayase resuelto.

\--Te perdono si tu me perdonas-- sugirió el castaño, tendiendole la mano. Ella la tomo y lo jaló hacía ella, para darle un fugaz besó en los labios.

\--Estamos perdonados-- dijo ella.

\--¡Awwwwww!-- exclamaron Fishlegs, Tuffnut y el lector de esta historia. Fishlegs y Tuffnut les miraban con las palmas de ambas manos en las mejillas. Valka sonreía enternecida mientras que Ruffnut y Snotlout rodaban los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El vuelo se mostraba tranquilo después de eso. Hicieron algunas paradas en las islas que se veían bien, claro que analizaron el agua, el terreno y todo lo necesario para evitar algún contratiempo; se tardaron al rededor de día y medio volando para poder divisar el archipiélago que conformaba Dunbroch. Tuffnut lanzó un grito de triunfo cuando Hiccup por fin le dijo que estaban cerca.

La isla que habían escogido para los dragones era prácticamente un pedazo de bosque flotante en las afueras del reino. Había una pequeña loma que tenía su propia caverna, lo suficientemente grande para que todos los dragones pudieran pasar la noche sin dificultades; un riachuelo minúsculo con la suficiente agua dulce para todos se encontraba en corazón de la isla. En cuestión de comida, los jinetes decidieron que cada cierto tiempo, se turnarian para escaparse del reino hasta aquí, para llevarles comida.

Por lo pronto, todos se presentarían a los juegos. Después sortearian quien llevaría la comida y le haga compañía a los dragones.

\--Cuidalos, amigo-- le susurró Hiccup a Chimuelo, tomándolo de la cara y rascando los costados de esta. El dragón se regocijó ante tal acto.-- Uno de nosotros volverá pronto. Si hay problemas, te llamaremos.

\--¿Creen que funcione?-- cuestionó Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos junto a Hookfang.

\--Tiene que funcionar, si no, no podremos llegar a un acuerdo.-- intervino Valka.

\--Si, puede que nos maten con sus gaitas-- se burló Tuffnut, dándole un codazo a Ruffnut.

\--Exacto, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-- coincidió Ruffnut.

Todos guardaron silencio, quedándose estáticos en donde estaban, tratando de imaginarse algún escenario donde todo pudiese salir mal.

\--Naaaaah-- exclamaron todos al unísono.

\--Nada que no hayamos visto antes-- dijo Hiccup.

Cada uno de los vikingos tomó asiento en el barco, así como uno de los pesados remos, excepto Valka que se sentó al frente del barco. Todos soltaron un gemido al hacer el esfuerzo de mover los remos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás.

\--Ya había olvidado lo difícil que era hacer esto-- murmuró Fishlegs con dificultad.

\--Tal vez si debimos traer aquí a Eret-- opino Tuffnut-- Sus músculos son muy grandes.

\--Vaya que lo son.

\--Una vez que entremos a mar abierto será más fácil-- los consoló Hiccup tratando de mantener el aliento.

\--¿Saben? Esta fue la peor idea del mundo-- grito Snotlout desde su alejado lugar del barco.

Lentamente, el barco se puso en marcha; las olas ya estaban haciendo de su parte y los estaban ayudando a remar más rápido y adentrarse a la isla plagada de verde que era Dunbroch. Hiccup quiso sacar su libreta y empezar a dibujar todo lo que veía, hacer notas. Quería hacer un mapa de Dunbroch, con una ruta más rápida de Berk hasta allí; a lo lejos, en la isla pricipal se veía un gran castillo de piedra.

Su ensoñación se rompió cuando escucho el sonido rítmico de unos tambores, así como lo que parecían ser cánticos y gritos de... ¿de guerra?

\--¿Qué es lo que...?

Un salpicon de agua cayó justamente en la boca y ojos de Snotlout cuando estaba formulando la frase. Tuffnut se rió soltando el remo, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo a su amigo y reía a mandíbula suelta, el remo se volvió hacia el, golpeandolo en la nariz, para después ser salpicado por agua. Esta vez quien se rió fue Ruffnut, quien fue más astuta y no soltó el remo.

\--¡Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho!

Los tambores y gritos se estaban acercando al grado de que se estaban volviendo más molestos. Todos los vikingos se voltearon a la derecha, para ver que un barco, igual que el suyo, pero con escudos diferentes y repleto de escoceses con aspecto un tanto...

\--Parecen bárbaros.-- murmuró Fishlegs maravillado y incomodo por la actitud de aquellos hombres.

\--¡MACGOFFIIIIIIN!-- gritó un hombre gordo, con barba y unas extrañas coletas rubias. Llevaba una especie de toga color verde arriba de un chaleco de cuero con incrustaciones de metal. En su barriga reposaba una espada mediana. Su voz era bastante retumbante, tanto, que los vikingos se encogieron en sus asientos por el ruido.

\--¡MCGOFFIIIIIIIIIIN!-- respondió su tripulación varios decibelios más alto. Los vikingos se volvieron a encoger, sintiendo pena por sus oídos.

\--¿Alguien sabe por qué están haciendo esto?-- pregunto Tuffnut en un grito, al parecer el gemelo había perdido parte de su audición.

\--Tal vez sea su forma de presentarse-- respondió Valka, también en un grito. Tuffnut no era el único con pérdida de audición.

\--Pues tienen una forma muy ruidosa de...

\--¡DINGWAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!-- Otro grito ahogó las palabras de Fishlegs, este venia por la izquierda del barco. Astrid apartó el rostro cuando el barco salpicó agua hacía ella.

El otro barco estaba lleno de gente, igual de aspecto salvaje. Entre ellos un hombre bastante musculoso, alto y con un aspecto bastante serio, justo delante de él se encontraba un hombrecillo con el cabello blanco y en punta, al igual que un blanco bigote debajo de su enorme nariz. Se veía viejo y sumamente gruñón.

El impacto se terminaba cuando reparabas en la altura del hombre y el hecho de que parecía estar usando falda.

\--¡DINGWAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!-- respondió la muchedumbre en su barco.

\--¡MAAAAAAACINTOSH!

\--¡MAAAAAACINTOSH!

\--¿Qué tal?, es tan escuálido como Hiccup-- se burló Snotlout.

\--¿No creen que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?-- cuestionó Ruffnut.

\--No tenemos un grito de guerra-- respondió Astrid.

\--No son gritos de guerra-- intervino Valka--Es el nombre de sus clanes. Y el jefe es quien grita primero.

Todos miraron al frente, más concretamente, a Hiccup, quien se volvió con aire inseguro. Entrecerró los ojos con algo de fastidio y se levantó de su asiento, dejando su remo. No le gustaba ver a los demás trabajar, así que estaba en el lugar donde su madre debía estar.

Valka tomó el remo, mientras que su hijo se ponía con aire vacilante al frente. Se irgio y junto las palmas de sus manos, frontandolas unas con otras.

\--Muy bien-- dijo en un tono todavía más vacilante-- Eh... ¿¡Hooligans!?

\--¡Hooligans!-- respondieron los vikingos.

\--¿¡Yaaaaaay!?

\--¡Yaaaaaay!

\--Ahora verán lo rudos que somos-- dijo Tuffnut, con seguridad.

Se sintieron aliviados cuando por fin llegaron al muelle, el cual, gracias a los otros navíos estaba lleno de gente. Hiccup le pidió a Snotlout y a Fishlegs atar el barco para que este no se fuera, mientras que les proponía a los gemelos que se quedaran junto a los demás y que no se separarán.

 _Perder a los gemelos no es una muy buena opción._

Se percató que varios hombres los miraban con curiosidad, no les molestaba mucho, de hecho, toda la pandilla estaba familiarizada con que les miraran todo el tiempo cuando llegaban a algún lugar, en especial, por los dragones. Sin embargo, Hiccup pudo notar como algunos cuchicheaban unos con otros sobre sus ropas, y lo extraños que se veían usando tantas capas de ropa. En Dunbroch no parecía hacer tanto frio como en Berk.

Las tribus gritonas se pusieron en marcha hacia el norte, donde se suponía que estaba el castillo.

\--Creo que debemos seguirlos-- murmuró Valka-- El castillo esta algo lejos y no recuerdo específicamente el camino.

\--Nunca había extrañado tanto a Meatlug-- se quejó Fishlegs, triste por no ver a su Gronckle y bastante cansado por todo el esfuerzo hecho.

\--Espero que este listo el almuerzo por allá-- comentó Tuffnut.

\--¿No te parecen extraños?-- preguntó Astrid a Hiccup cuando se pusieron en marcha.

\--Algo-- Hiccup se encogió de hombros-- Pero supongo que todos son así aquí.

\--¿Seguro? Acabo de ver a un tipo semidesnudo-- Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto. Hiccup se rió con suavidad.

\--Seguramente son las apariencias, deben ser muy amables aquí-- el castaño pasó un brazo por los hombros de su prometida mientras caminaba detrás de la multitud.

\--La gente mira tu pierna-- aviso Astrid en un susurro cuando un guerrero de la tribu del flaco y repleto de pintura azul, sujeto despeinado, se paró en seco para ver la pierna izquierda de su prometido.

\--También lo note-- respondió Hiccup, empezandose a sentir incómodo.

Caminaron por una aldea, repleta de gente. Los mayores les abrían el paso, los vendedores ofrecían algunos de sus productos, como utensilios curiosos o dulces escoceses de diversos colores y tamaños, así como telas y cereales; los niños parecían ser los únicos que se aventuraban a cruzarse en su camino y saludarles con emoción e inocencia típicas de la edad.

\--¡Son vikingos!-- le dijo un niño de aproximadamente diez años a otro de siete.

\--Yo oí que son unos bárbaros-- intervino otro, con apariencia de trece.

\--Pues yo oí que vinieron a matar a los dragones que acechan los bosques-- respondió el niño de diez años.

\--Eso no quita que sean unos salvajes que no tienen modales-- resongo el niño de trece, fastidiado de que lo contradijeran.

Hiccup paso a un lado de ellos, sonriendo.

\--Buenos días-- saludó.

\--Él es lindo-- murmuró una niña con una voz parecida a la que hacía Ruffnut cuando veía a Eret.

\--De verdad que lo es-- murmuró otra de mayor edad.

\--Él se ve tan heroico.-- suspiró una adolescente-- **Y tan ardiente.** Sus amigas le miraron con una mueca incrédula.

\--¿Tu cabello siempre es así?-- le pregunto un niño a Tuffnut.

\--Seh.

\--¡Me gusta!

\--¿Eres un niño o una niña?-- le preguntó una niña a Ruffnut.

\--¡Soy una chica!-- exclamó Ruffnut, molesta.

\--¿Por qué tienes cuernos en la cabeza?

\--Son para verme rudo. Y no son sólo cuernos, es un casco-- explico Snotlout con indiferencia a un grupo de niños.

\--¿Y por que usas casco?

\--¿Qué tienes en tu bolso?-- una niña intentó trepar por la barriga de Fishlegs.

\--No es un bolso, es una mochila.

\--¿Qué tienes en tu bolso mochila?

\--¡Me gusta su cabello, señora!-- exclamó una niña de cinco años a Valka, quien se sonrojo.

Un niño de por lo menos tres años miraba embobado como una muchacha de cabello dorado como el sol y bonita cara pasaba a su lado. Arrancó la flor que estaba cerca de sus pies, sintiendo que debía hacer lo mismo que los nobles caballeros hacían cuando veían a una hermosa doncella; corrió con algo de dificultad hacia ella, lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas podían hacerlo, cuidando no tirar la flor o maltrarla.

Se tropezó, volviéndose a levantar rápidamente. Reanudó su marcha, pareciendo una flecha de color rubio cenizo por el camino; no se fijó que iba tan rápido, que chocó con las piernas de Astrid.

Cayó sobre su trasero, gimiendo de dolor y verificando si la flor todavía estaba en un buen estado. Lo estaba.

\--Oh-- exclamó la muchacha, mirando hacia abajo una vez que notó la colisión.-- Hola, pequeño.-- saludó con ternura.

Era un niño con cabello rizado y cenizo, con ojos grises, las mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas. Se puso de cuclillas para atender al niño, soltandose de Hiccup, quien siguió caminando.

El niño llevaba una túnica debajo de lo que parecía ser una toga con tela de colores escoceses y una bonita rosa salvaje de un impresionante color fucsia. Astrid le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el niño la acepto con timidez.

\--¿Como te llamas?-- insistió Astrid.

\--M-M-Monroe--tartamudeo desviando la mirada, se sintió más apenado cuando ella ensancho su sonrisa. No se estaba viendo como un valiente y noble caballero.

\--Ese es un bonito nombre-- observó Astrid con un tono dulce que hizo que el joven Monroe se sintiera mejor.--El mio es Astrid--se presentó.

\--Y-yo... yo... esto-- dijo, mientras le tendía la flor.

\--¡Es muy bonita!-- exclamó ella-- ¿Es para mi?

\--Mjm-- murmuró el niño, avergonzado mientras asentía.

\--Owwwh-- Astrid la tomó, sintiéndose halagada, a la par de que algo crecía en su pecho.--Muchas gracias, Monroe-- dijo y le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla.

\--¡Monroe!-- lo llamó una mujer desde dentro de una casa. Astrid adivinó que era su madre-- ¡A almorzar!

\--A-adios-- tartamudeo, iniciando una carrera hacia su casa.

Astrid se levantó, aun con la flor en la mano, enternecida.

.

La gente se aprejutaba en el Gran Salón del castillo de piedra, en el cual había cuatro tronos de madera. Los guerreros revoltosos seguían gritando todo tipo de cánticos, liderados por sus jefes. El grupo de Berk parecía ser el más pequeño, y también, el más ignorado. Valka se veía cohibida por tanta gente, ya que aún no se acostumbraba.

Un hombre gigante entró en el Salón. Era un hombre barbudo y pelirrojo, con un pequeño casco en su cabeza, llevaba una especie de túnica extraña negra, debajo de un chaleco repleto de salientes de metal; al igual que al parecer todas las personas allí, llevaba una enorme toga que lo hacía parecer traer falda, sujetada por un enorme cinturón. Tenia las mejillas sonrosada y a excepción de estas, su rostro era completamente afilado.

Valka sintió que aquel hombre era algo parecido a Estoico.

A su lado, muchísimo más menuda y pequeña, se ergia una mujer con rasgos finos, un cabello larguísimo, sedoso y negro brillante, peinado de una forma un tanto similar a la de Astrid, solo que la mujer no había dejado que ningún mechón rebelde se acercará a su cara. Tenía unos ojos mucho más grandes que los del hombre, de un tono café como la madera; caminaba con seguridad y como si flotara en aquel vestido verde bosque. Astrid miró con sorpresa que llevaba una corona en lo alto de su cabeza y supo que era la reina de aquel reino.

El bullicio no paro hasta que ella paso a lado de las masas, haciéndolo parar estrepitosamente; todos parecían tenerle un especial respeto, ninguno de los Hooligans podía negarlo, la mujer imponía respeto. Se sentó con elegancia en un delgado trono de madera, junto al enorme y ancho trono de su esposo; quien sonreía emocionado.

La reina hizo un gesto de sorpresa al reparar en la tribu Hooligan, más específicamente, en Valka.

\--¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia las enormes puertas, las cuales se abrían de improviso. Una muchacha se quitaba un arco de su regazo, atoradose con su propio cuerpo; cuando logro liberarse lo lanzó lejos, al igual que el carcaj. Sonrió avergonzada y avanzó, dando grandes pasos y exagerando el movimiento en los brazos. Se formó un pasillo entre la muchedumbre que le permitió pasar sin ninguna dificultad.

Era una muchacha evidentemente menor que los vikingos. Tenía el rostro plagado de pecas, los ojos tan grandes como los de su madre y azules como los de su padre, las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, pellizcables, que la hacían ver todavía más infantil. Lo que más llamaba la atención, era lo rizado, rebelde y enmarañado que era su cabello; lo cual parecía una perfecta y espesa masa de rizos pelirrojos como el fuego, que le llegaba hasta el fin de su cintura. Astrid sintió unas ganas extrañas de pasar su mano por este.

Su vestido, azul oscuro con detalles en color beige se veía un poco sucio, pero nada muy excesivo. Se sentó en su respectivo trono, junto a la reina. Miró a su madre, quien le susurró algo, ella le respondió lo que parecía una disculpa.

\--¿Ella es la princesa?-- murmuró Tuffnut.

\--Lo es-- respondió Astrid. En su opinión, era bastante bonita.

Unos niños corrieron, eran tres y parecían divertidos de estar corriendo hacia los tronos. Los chicos observaron con sorpresa que los tres eran prácticamente copias exactas. Todos eran pelirrojos, con grandes ojos azules, vestidos con togas azul ultramar, sujetadas con pequeños cinturones y con una túnica negra debajo. Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo al trono con menor altura y con el suficiente ancho para que los tres se sentarán en él.

Una vez los seis estuvieron sentados, la reina le dio un codazo a el rey.

\--¿Que?-- cuestionó el hombreton, sin saber el motivo de la agresión propinada por su esposa. Ella señaló con la cabeza a la multitud y luego a su esposo con la cabeza y rápidamente.-- ¿Que tienen?

\--Hablales, Fergus-- respondió ella entre dientes.

\--¿Sobre...?

\--¡Los juegos, Fergus!-- dijo ella, igual entre dientes y viéndose algo exasperada.

Algo en el cerebro de el Rey Fergus hizo "clic".

\--Ah... si, los... Los juegos-- balbuceo. El murmullo de una risa se escuchó por lo bajo, la princesa se estaba riendo-- Eh... este... bienvenidos a... a... Los juegos de...

\--Alguien tiene problemas-- se burló Snotlout por lo bajo, los gemelos contuvieron la risa.

\--Shhhh-- lo silenciaron los demás.

\--¡Sean todos bienvenidos a los Juegos de las Tierras Altas!-- la reina se levantó, mientras extendía los brazos. Las tribus del reino respondieron con gritos y más escaldalo que antes. Hiccup temió que el castillo reventara por el ruido. El rey volvió a sentarse haciendo un gesto de impotencia--Como saben, este año, los juegos de celebrarán de forma habitual.-- informó con voz fuerte, haciendo que todos volvieran a guardar silencio-- No habrá competencia para la mano de mi hija de nuevo, sin embargo...-- hizo una pausa dramática-- Ella tiene nuevamente el honor de escoger con que prueba de habilidad se iniciarán los juegos.

\--¿Juegos?

\--Es como la Regata-- explicó Valka, por lo bajo-- En vez de que sea con barcos o con carreras de dragones aquí hacen juegos para demostrar sus habilidades en combate.

\--¡Me encanta este lugar!-- exclamó Ruffnut.

\--¿Ya sabes que escoger?-- preguntó el rey a su hija, quien le miró divertida-- ¡Ya se! ¡Escoge lanzamiento de troncos! No, no, no, ¡Mejor un duelo de espadas! No, no, ¿que tal un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡No! ¡Ya se! ¡Lo que has estado practicando! ¡Lan...!

\--¡Lanzamiento con hacha!-- gritó la muchacha, para luego aclararse la garganta y levantarse. Imitó a su madre el tono elegante y se corrigió-- Yo escojo... lanzamiento con hacha.-- dijo en un tono elegante y tranquilo.

Un grito de júbilo retumba por todo el palacio. Esta vez los chicos se unieron a la celebración, en especial Astrid, quien estaba encantada con el reto. No había nadie que fuera mejor que Astrid en lanzamiento de hacha en todo el archipiélago.

Seria interesante verla jugar.

\--Antes de inaugurar los juegos-- añadió la reina, sonriendole específicamente a los vikingos.-- Queremos presentarles a nuestros invitados que vienen de muy lejos, desde las heladas tierras de Berk, ¡La tribu Hooligan!

La muchedumbre solo los observó mientras ellos saludaban con la mano incomodamente, a los presentes.

\--Cuyo jefe es el más grande orgullo de su aldea, ¡Hiccup Horrendous!-- dijo la reina con orgullo. No hubo ninguna reacción.

\--¡Hurra!-- gritaron los gemelos.

\--Eh, es el que mata a los dragones-- agregó el rey.

\--En realidad...-- murmuró Hiccup, vacilante.

En menos de una fracción de segundo la muchedumbre empezó a celebrarlo.

La reina camino hasta ellos, encantada.

\--¡Valka, que alegría verte!-- exclamó ella, dándole un cálido abrazo a Valka, quien al principio no se sintió muy segura de corresponder el abrazo-- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

\--Sí...-- respondió Valka con un tono vacilante, mientras se decidía a rodear los brazos al rededor la de reina-- También me da gusto verte de nuevo, Elinor.

La mujer se separó y llamo a su esposo, así como a sus hijos para presentarlos.

\--¡Valka!-- exclamó el rey con entusiasmo mientras le estrechaba la mano-- ¡Yo te recuerdo! ¡Eras la adorable esposa de Stoick el Vasto!

Valka sintió una punzada de dolor, a pesar de sentirse feliz de que la recordaran.

\--Si-- afirmó.

\--¿Y este muchacho tan apuesto es Hiccup?-- pregunto la reina Elinor, incrédula-- ¡Pero como has crecido! Stoick nos dijo en las cartas que eras sumamente pequeño.

\--Aún lo es--murmuró Snotlout.

\--Ya hablamos de esto en la historia anterior-- lo rependio Fishlegs.

Hiccup sintió un ligero bochorno ante las palabras de la reina.

\--Sí, bueno, la pubertad-- respondió Hiccup, tratando de parecer simpático-- Es un placer conocerlos.

\--¡Y nosotros conocer por fin al mejor guerrero de Berk!-- exclamó el rey.

\--Los presentó-- sugirió la reina, una vez que sus hijos se encontraban junto a ella-- Él es el rey Fergus-- señaló a su esposo-- Ella es mi hija, Merida-- la chica sacudió su mano a modo de saludo-- Y ellos son mis hijos, Harris, Hubert y Hamish-- presentó a los trillizos.

Hiccup los saludo a todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

\--Ellos son los gemelos Thorton, Ruffnut y Tuffnut-- ambos gemelos chocaron sus cascos y luego sacudieron la mano derecha para saludar-- Él es Fishlegs Ingerman-- este asintió torpemente-- El de allá es Snotlout Jorgenson, mi primo--Snotlout levanto las cejas, haciendo un gesto de galaneria-- Mi madre, que ya la conocen-- Valka rió por lo bajo-- Y Astrid Hofferson, mi prometida.

Astrid les sonrió a todos mientras asentía educadamente. Notó la mirada de la pelirroja en ella, pero no supo decifrar la forma en que la miraba.

\--... y ahora que estamos todos presentado me gustaría hacer la aclaración de...

\--¿Acaso eres tu el vikingo que nos salvará de esos dragones?-- preguntó una voz nasal y un tanto desagradable con un acento escocés bastante marcado. Hiccup se giro para ver al sujeto sin camisa y flaco, cubierto de pintura azul, así como el cabello enmarañado largo y ondulado que se juntaba con su barba.

\--En teoría-- respondió Hiccup con cierto tono irónico.

\--No pareces ser... muy grande-- intervino el hombre de barba y coletas de color rubio cenizo.

\--O muy rudo-- añadió el hombrecillo, colocando sus manos en jarras.

Hiccup apretó los labios, pidiéndole a los dioses suficiente paciencia; alzó las cejas, preparándose mentalmente para la incómoda conversación que tendría que iniciar.

 _Todos tienen espadas y eso no es nada reconfortante._

\--Sí, bueno, Hiccup es el mejor en cuestión de dragones-- lo defendió Fishlegs dejando de lado su timidez.

\--Exacto-- dijeron los gemelos, orgullosos.

\--Y estoy segura que podrá resolver su problema lo más rápido posible-- aseguró Astrid con una sonrisa.

\--No se si debamos confiar en los vikingos, Fergus-- el hombrecillo tenía una voz todavía más molesta que los demás-- Ya sabes lo que dicen, son unos bárbaros y ladrones.

\--¡Escuche, he visto más gente barbara hoy en su barco de la que he visto en Berk!-- gritó Snotlout, ofendido.

\--¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

\--¡Snotlout!-- lo rependieron los chicos, incluida Valka. Este cruzó los brazos, molesto.

\--Él empezó-- refunfuño apretando los dientes.

\--No importa quien empezo-- resolvió Hiccup, aunque también estaba visiblemente molesto por el comentario de aquel hombrecillo con aires de grandeza.--Lo que importa es demostrarles que no somos como creen. Rey Fergus, Reina Elinor-- los llamo-- Hay algo que deben saber antes que...

\--¡Yo creo que hay que iniciar los juegos ya!-- exclamó la princesa pelirroja de repente. Hiccup contó en su cabeza hasta diez, no parecían estar muy interesados-- Después podemos hablar de los dragones y esas cosas.

\--¡Ya oyeron a mi hija!-- secundó el rey Fergus.

Los jefes de las tribus asintieron de mala gana, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos clanes y ordenandoles irse a lo que parecía ser el lugar donde los juegos se celebrarían.

\--Lo lamento-- se disculpó la reina-- los Lords son algo... testarudos.-- añadió apenada-- Mi hija, Merida, les enseñará el camino hacia el campo donde se celebrarán los juegos y les responderá a todas sus preguntas-- dijo, empujando a su hija hacía el frente-- Valka, tu y yo podemos ponernos al día en el camino.

La aludida asintió, caminando hacia ella y lanzandole una mirada de advertencia a los chicos y se despidió silenciosamente de Hiccup.

La princesa tragó saliva una vez que estuvo sola con el curioso grupo, pasó una mirada nerviosa por cada miembro, detendiendose en Hiccup y en Astrid. La rubia, frunció el ceño y repimio el deseo de abrazar Hiccup posesivamente, el cual le pareció un impulso primitivo y estúpidamente infantil.

La adolescente se mordió el labio, sin saber que hacer.

\--¿Y... donde son los juegos?-- preguntó Hiccup, tratando de ayudar a la princesa.

\--¡Oh! Son en el patio del castillo-- respondió la chica, recuperando la seguridad que tenia antes-- Siganme.

Los condujo por una serie de angostos pasillos, que se volvían anchos después de un rato recorriendolos. Los trillizos, miraban fijamente a los gemelos, asombrados de encontrar a unos hermanos como ellos.

\--¿Practican el lanzamiento de hachas seguido?-- preguntó Merida, rompiendo el hielo.

\--En realidad, Astrid es muy buena en el lanzamiento de hacha-- respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa para Astrid.

\--Ah, ¿de verdad?-- cuestionó Merida, emocionada.

\--Claro, Astrid puede darle en el cuello a una ardilla en la rama mas alta del árbol más alto de Berk-- contesto Tuffnut, poniéndose delante de Merida y caminando de espaldas.

\--Astrid puede lanzar dos hachas al mismo tiempo y matar a dos ardillas en la rama más alta, del árbol más alto de todo el Archipiélago-- dijo a su vez Ruffnut, quien hacia lo mismo que su hermano. Los pequeños trillizos pelirrojos estaban imitando a los gemelos, pero tropezaban de vez en cuando.

\--Astrid puede cortar el brazo de dos hombres con solo un lanzamiento-- añadió Fishlegs-- Tiene tan excelente puntería que es posible que pueda hacerlo.

\--¡Wow!-- exclamó Merida, girando la cabeza para ver a la rubia, quien se veía algo abochornada por lo que decían sus amigos de ella.

\--Astrid puede despedazar un árbol solo lanzando su hacha-- añadió con galaneria Snotlout-- aunque, yo también puedo hacerlo, preciosa.

\--Eugh, ¿él siempre es así?-- preguntó con desagrado Merida a Hiccup.

\--Desgraciadamente-- respondió este, divertido.

\--¡Astrid puede acabar con un grupo de cazadores con un solo lanzamiento!-- exclamó Tuffnut.

\--Tuff, yo no...

\--¿Ah si? ¡Pues Astrid puede derrotar a un navío completo de cazadores usando solo su hacha!-- respondo Ruffnut.

\--Chicos...

\--¡Astrid puede patatearte el trasero!

\--¡No si lo hace primero contigo!

\--¿Realmente puedes hacer todo eso?-- preguntó Merida, dudandolo ahora que notaba lo preocupada que se veía Astrid, ella le miró fijamente, sintiendo una pequeña molestia por el tono falsamente incrédulo que usaba la princesa--No pareces muy convencida.

\--Puedo hacer todas esas cosas-- aseguró Astrid secamente-- Lógicamente, no he asesinado a nadie, pero...

\--Entonces, ¿no puedes hacerlo?-- atajó Merida, algo decepcionada. La chica le interesaba en el sentido de que realmente la veía como una digna oponente.

\--Puedo hacerlo-- Astrid entrecerro los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la princesa la estaba retando... de una forma muy repentina. Los gemelos dejaron de pelear y observaron como los demás, que la conversación se había convertido en una extraña serie de provocaciones.

\--¿De que me perdí?-- susurró Fishlegs a Snotlout, este se encogió de hombros.

\--En todo caso, podrías competir conmigo en la iniciación de los juegos-- la princesa sonrió, feliz de por fin pelear con una chica y no con los odiosos primogénitos de los Lords.--Y demostrarlo.

\--Sería un placer-- respondió Astrid con aire de superioridad. Hiccup temió que su novia se volviera tan competitiva como en Berk.

\--Aunque... debo admitir que yo también soy muy buena-- dijo Merida, en el mismo tono de voz que el de Astrid.--Llevo practicando lanzamiento de hacha desde que tenía diez años.

\--Eso es demasiado-- Astrid fingió sorpresa-- Yo lo práctico desde que empecé a caminar.

\--Esto se pondrá interesante-- murmuró Ruffnut con malicia.

\--Pero apuesto a que no eres tan buena en la arqueria, que es mi especialidad-- respondió Merida.

\--¡Ja! Puedo dar en el blanco hasta con los ojos cerrados-- se burló la rubia.

\--Yo creo que esta conversación debe seguirse afuera-- intervino Hiccup, sintiendo que la tensión se hacía más fuerte. No sabia en que momento se había vuelto una especie de riña.

\--Tienes razón-- coincidió Merida, con un tono de voz dulce. Fue intencional, de hecho, fue sólo para hacer enojar a la prometida de este.

Astrid apretó los puños.

 _Golpe bajo, niña._

Los jóvenes avanzaron. Astrid sentía que la princesa Merida era una chiquilla casi tan competitiva como ella y al parecer, tan obstinada como ella.

El patio era inmenso, había gente en todos lados, ya sea comiendo o cargando troncos para luego lanzarlos, más gente se encontraba peleando con espadas y otras más se dedicaban a probar su puntería con el arco y flecha.

\--¡Comida!-- dijeron los gemelos al unísono cuando vieron a una mujer con enormes pechos caminar con una bandeja de lo que parecían ser pastelillos espolvoreados de azúcar. Hiccup sintió la tentación de tomar uno hasta que recordó su promesa consigo mismo.

Los trillizos dieron una especie de grito de guerra, mientras seguían a los gemelos quienes se encontraban en una carrera para ver quien se quedaba con la bandeja de pastelillos más rápido. La mujer se aferró a la bandeja presa del pánico y hecho a correr, no sin antes soltar un grito.

\--¡Eh, no la lastimen!-- les llamo la atención Hiccup, para luego ver como la mujer soltaba la bandeja y hechaba humo por los pies de lo rápido que iba.

\--Estará bien-- Merida se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

.

El rey Fergus, junto con la reina Elinor, tomaban asiento en sus respectivos tronos, mientras se acomodaban para ver como por primera vez en un Juego de las Tierras Altas participaba la primogénita del reino Dunbroch. Bueno, la primera vez en la que todos estaban de acuerdo con que participara.

Astrid se preparó mientras pasaba la roca afiladora por la hoja de su hacha. Estaba sentada en una roca próxima, completamente concentrada; al parecer, habría más hachas para lanzar, pero estaba afilando la suya para el final. Le demostraría a aquella princesa que realmente practicaba el lanzamiento con hacha desde que aprendió a caminar.

\--Astrid-- la llamó Hiccup, esta se volvió, lentamente. Valka estaba junto a él -- No tienes que hacer esto.

\--No es como que fuéramos a matar a alguien-- Astrid sonrió con tranquilidad-- ¿Verdad?-- se dirigió a Valka.

\--No, son solo dianas-- Valka sonrió.

\--¿Ves?

\--No es eso-- respondió Hiccup-- Ya sabes lo que pasa si entras a una competencia.

\--¿Les ganó a todos?-- Astrid ensancho su sonrisa con orgullo.

\--No-- Hiccup se cruzó de brazos-- Te vuelves más competitiva de lo usual-- explico, mostrándose preocupado-- Y no sería un problema si la princesa no te hubiese retado, pero ahora...

\--Actúas como si ambas fuéramos a perder el control o algo así-- rió Astrid-- Es una niña, Hiccup. Competiremos sanamente y todo saldrá bien, después podrás convencer al rey Fergus de que los dragones no son malos.

Hiccup suspiró. Astrid se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo.

\--¿No confías en mi?-- cuestionó, apresando las mejillas de su prometido entre sus manos. Jugó con estas un rato, apachurrandolas.

\--Clado quf shi-- respondió él, tratando de apartar su rostro-- No hagas eso-- rió mientras intentaba tomar sus manos para detenerla.

Ella rió divertida.

\--Espera, espera-- dijo ella, esquivando las manos de Hiccup. Volvió a apretar los labios de él, quien ahora tenia la boca fruncida y le recordaba a un pez-- Di: Soy el jefe de Berk-- pidió ella imitando su voz.

Hiccup la miró para luego rodar los ojos, rindiéndose.

\--Sfoy ef efe e Ber-- pronunció con dificultad, Astrid estalló en carcajadas y le soltó. Valka también se estaba riendo.-- ¡no es gracioso!-- dijo, a pesar de que el también estaba riendo.

\--Sí, sí es gracioso-- coincidió su madre.

\--¡Parecías un pescado parlanchin!-- se burló Astrid.

\--¡Tu...!-- exclamó tomándola de la cintura con fuerza.

\--¡Oigan, los juegos ya van a empezar!-- Fishlegs llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban-- Se están presentando los clanes.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, Merida estaba terminando de presentarse como la primogénita del clan Dunbroch; había otros jóvenes ahí, que parecían ser la copia exacta de sus padres, salvo el que estaba en el clan del hombrecillo, que era mucho más alto.

La reina Elinor sonrió al verlos acercarse.

\--¡Y por último, de parte del clan Hooligans, Hicc...!

\--En realidad-- la cortó Astrid, poniéndose al frente del grupo, sosteniendo su hacha-- Yo voy a competir en su lugar.-- añadió orgullosa.

Merida sonrió con alegría.

\--Oh-- la reina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-- En ese caso, ¡de parte del clan de los Hooligans tenemos a...! Eh...

\--Astrid Hofferson-- le recordó Astrid a Elinor.

\--¡...Astrid Hofferson!-- los hombres de los clanes susurraron cosas por lo bajo mientras que los vikingos vitoreaban a Astrid-- Ya que estamos todos listos, ¡Qué comiencen los juegos!-- añadió y lo último lo dijo junto a su esposo, quien solo se escuchó como balbuceaba lo último.

El primero en lanzar era un muchacho robusto y gigante. Este se veía muy inseguro, aun así, tomo un hacha sencilla, que se veía cómicamente pequeña comparada con la enorme complexión del joven. Titubeo a la hora de llevar el hacha hacia atrás para obtener impulso, se agachó un poco, temiendo que el hacha terminase lejos de la diana. Astrid desaprobo el gesto.

\--Muy bajo-- susurró para si misma.

Lanzó el hacha con fuerza, ocasionando que esta girará sin control por los aires. La muchedumbre contuvo el aliento cuando el hacha silbo por el movimiento, para luego dejarlo salir en un gemido de decepción y tristeza cuando el arma se clavó profundamente en la parte inferior de la diana, demasiado lejos de la parte central. El muchacho se quejo ruidosamente, a la par que el Lord de McGuffin chocará la palma de su mano izquierda con su frente.

\--Fallo por mucho, al parecer no tiene una buena puntería-- observó Fishlegs.

\--Oigan, ¿Qué no ese sujeto se parece demasiado a Fishface?-- cuestionó Snotlout. Los demás le miraron detenidamente, alternando la mirada con el chico de McGuffin.

\--Naaaaaaah-- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El siguiente en lanzar sería el primogénito de (si la memoria no le fallaba a Hiccup) Macintosh, quien era una versión más joven de su padre. Tenía el mismo cabello enmarañado, así como la misma nariz; solo que a diferencia de su padre, su cuerpo era mucho más atlético, era bien parecido y traía a su propio club de fans, quienes gritaban al verlo.

\--¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos nuestro club de fans?-- preguntó Tuffnut con una mueca y algo de tristeza.

El chico hizo unos extraños y arrogantes movimientos de pecho, presumiendo sus pectorales. Miró por última vez a su club de fans y lanzó un beso en dirección a ellas, las chicas se volvieron locas ante tal acción y consiguió que los chicos (Hiccup incluido) soltarán un bufido de fastidio.

\--Es guapo--admitió Ruffnut--Pero no tengo como Eret... ¿¡por que no lo dejaste venir, Hiccup!?

\--Shhhh...

Llevo el hacha muy atrás, flexionando su cuerpo para que sus músculos se tensaran y por ende se vieran mucho más marcados, hizo una mueca, frunciendo los labios, dando a entender que estaba calculando hacía donde tenía que tirar. Astrid rodó los ojos, aquel chico era demasiado presumido.

La lanzó con una fuerza moderada, el arma giró a toda velocidad hacia la diana. Esta se enterró firmemente en el primer círculo negro cerca del centro; las chicas soltaron un gran "aww" de decepción.

\--Mejor suerte para la otra-- se burló Merida.

\--Aún tiene el lindo cabello-- soltó Snotlout con sorna.

El primogénito se derrumbó, tiro de su cabello en un ataque de ira mientras gritaba y vociferaba una serie de insultos incomprensibles. La muchedumbre lo ignoró, puesto que era hora de ver al último hombre de la competencia.

\--¿Ese es el primogénito de los Dingwall?-- preguntó Snotlout con desagrado.

\--Puede que sea bueno-- lo defendió Hiccup. Él más que nadie, sabía que las apariencias engañan.

\--Se esta... picando la nariz-- murmuró Valka, haciendo una mueca de asco. Los chicos voltearon e hicieron lo mismo.

\--... Igual y es bueno-- dijo Fishlegs.

El susodicho tomo el hacha con dificultad y trató de lanzarla con ambos brazos. El hacha ni siquiera llego a diana.

\--Retiro lo dicho-- dijo Hiccup.

Solo quedaban Merida y Astrid. Ahora eres el turno de la primera, quien al igual que sus compañeros, tomo un hacha sencilla; miró a Astrid antes de lanzar, sin importarle que el vestido que llevaba se rasgara ligeramente de la cintura, hizo una posición perfecta y le dedicó una sonrisa retadora a la rubia, quien solo levantó una ceja.

Merida tiro en un ángulo perfecto, provocando que el hacha se clavara justo en el centro. El pueblo la vitoreo mientras ella sonreía con arrogancia hacia Astrid.

La rubia pudo leer que en sus labios se formaba una frase.

"Mejora eso".

\--Pff, fácil-- murmuró.

\--Es muy buena-- dijo Fishlegs desconcertado.

\--Era lo que temía-- susurro Hiccup.

Astrid tomo su hacha, torciendo el gesto se dio cuenta de que si debía ganar, sólo un hacha de doble hoja no iba a funcionar. Se giro hacia los reyes y hablo por encima del ruido de la multitud.

\--Quiero otra diana aparte de esta.

El pueblo quedo en silencio en una fracción de segundo, mientras que Merida sentía que el estomago se le iba a los pies.

\--¿Lo va a hacer?

 **\--Lo va a hacer.**

Un sirviente coloco una diana justo a lado de la de Astrid, ella tomo de el cubo lleno de armas otra hacha, pero esta era sencilla.

Dos armas diferentes, con balances diferentes. Astrid sonrió confiada, aquel ejercicio solo lo había practicado una vez y no le había gustado tanto, pero si se trataba de ganar, podía tomar el riesgo.

Colocó un arma en cada brazo, saco el aire y se preparo para lanzar. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en todo el lugar. Cuando lanzó, las hachas giraban silbando por el campo, mientras que los clanes contenían el aliento.

Con un limpio sonido metálico, ambas hachas, de diferentes balances se clavaron perfectamente en los blancos de las dianas.

Esta vez, Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa a Merida, quien miraba incrédula la escena. El pueblo soltó un sonido de sorpresa; los vikingos empezaron a festejar ruidosamente, y poco a poco fueron contagiando al pueblo.

Astrid creo su propia frase con los labios: "ya lo hice".

\--¡Tenemos una ganadora!-- exclamó el rey Fergus-- ¡Astrid Hofferson!

\--¡Quiero revancha!-- se volteo Merida a su padre.

\--Merida...-- murmuró su madre con un tono de desaprobación.

\--Haremos otra disciplina-- continuo ella, ignorando a Elinor-- La que ella elija-- señaló a Astrid-- Y yo la vencere.

Astrid se rió.

\--¿Eso se puede?-- pregunto el lord Macintosh.

\--Se **tiene** que poder-- respondió Merida con los dientes apretados.

Fregus se encogió de hombros.

\--Sí la contrincante esta de acuerdo-- vaciló.

\--Por su puesto.

\--¡Astrid...!-- esta vez Hiccup la llamó en un tono desaprobación.

\--¡Así pues... eh... la revancha será con... eh...!

\--Combate cuerpo a cuerpo-- dijo Astrid con arrogancia.

\--¡Ya la oyeron!

La muchedumbre lo celebró, mientras que Hiccup corría a toda velocidad para jalar a Astrid del brazo.

\--¿Te volviste loca?-- la regaño.

\--Hiccup, es solo un juego-- respondió ella con simpleza.

\--¡Tu y yo sabemos que se convertirá en algo más que un juego si esto continúa!-- exclamó Hiccup, quien en vez de verse molesto se veía preocupado.-- Tienes que parar. Ya.

\--Será divertido. Sólo vamos a luchar un poco... ella no tiene oportunidad...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--¡Y la nueva ganadora bajo la disciplina de lucha es...! ¡La princesa Merida de Dunbroch!

\--¡Revancha!

\--Esto se va a DESCONTROLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-- exclamó Tuffnut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--¡La verdera ganadora por duelo de espadas es Astrid Hofferson!

\--¡Revancha!

\--Esto empieza a preocuparme.-- Valka se mordió los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\-- ¿Te rindes?

\--Ough...

\--¡Ja, te vencí!-- se burló Merida. La competencia de comer pasteles habías sido mas larga de lo que esperaba

\--¡Tenemos una...!

\--¡Revancha!-- pronunció Astrid a punto de vomitar-- Quiero la revancha después de... bruughhh...

\--¡EWWWWWWWW!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--¡Merida ha vuelto a ganar gracias a la prueba de rapidez!

\--¡Ay, por Odín! ¡pido revancha!

\--Esto ya se salió de control.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Narrador de Bob Esponja*

Vaggias pgguebas más targde...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\--¡Suficiente!--** explotaron la reina Elinor y Hiccup al mismo tiempo, Merida y Astrid les miraron con fastidio desde el árbol que estaban escalando. Quien llegará más rápido a la cima ganaba, Merida estaba unos centímetros más cerca que Astrid.

\--¡Pero...!

\--La siguiente prueba será la definitiva-- sentenció la reina con enojo.

\--Y no habrá revanchas-- añadió Hiccup con tono severo.

Ambas chicas se quejaron, pero Hiccup y Elinor se mantuvieron firmes.

\--La única prueba que queda es...

\--¡Arqueria!-- exclamaron ambas chicas bajándose del árbol rápidamente.

Hiccup dio un suspiro de exasperación mientras buscaba paciencia. Había notado que Merida y Astrid cada vez se tomaban las competencias más personales, cada vez más aumentaba la rudeza, las miradas de molestia y los quejidos de frustración cuando la otra ganaba y eso empezaba a preocuparle aún más que antes.

Pronto empezarían problemas, y eso era lo que menos quería, prácticamente por que después de aquellos juegos tendría que decirles la verdad a los reyes y Lords.

Astrid ni siquiera le miró cuando paso a su lado, estaba con la mandíbula tensa, parecía querer echar humo por la nariz y orejas. Hiccup pensó en hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero no estaba listo para ver a su padre en el Valhalla, así que se fue por lo tranquilo y sereno, lo comprensivo y lógico.

\--M'lady...-- murmuró tiernamente, tocándole el hombro, rezandole a los dioses que ella no reaccionará mal. Ella se giró rápidamente, con una mirada asesina y un gruñido, Hiccup se cubrió la cara en un acto que reflejo.

\-- **¿¡QUÉ!?** \-- le espetó furiosa.

\--¡Corre, Hiccup!-- gritó Tuffnut a lo lejos.

Astrid estivo a punto de ir a golpear al gemelo de no ser porque su prometido lejos tomo de la mano.

 _Tranquilo y sereno._

\--¡Eh! calma, calma-- la tranquilizó, tratando de sonar dulce y no asustado.-- M'lady, Astrid, escucha, debes... debemos terminar con esto, tenemos que hablarles a Fergus y Elinor sobre los dragones... Por favor...

\--¡Ah! ¡Yo voy a terminar con esto y con esa... esa niña mimada!-- la voz de Astrid estaba totalmente distorsionada, ronca y fría, por la irritación.

Hiccup contuvo una carcajada nerviosa. No importa cuanto amara a Astrid, ni cuanto tiempo pasara con ella, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a verla enojada. O peor, furiosa. Se sentía como el mismo chico miedoso e inseguro de catorce años temeroso a los dragones que se debia enfrentar a un Muerte Roja que no era nada más ni nada menos que su novia.

O frente a un Alvin, a un Dagur en su momento, o frente a un Viggo, Johann, o incluso frente a Drago y su imponente Salvajibestia.

\--M'lady...

\--¡Esta provocandome, Hiccup! -- le gritó, señalandola-- ¡Cree que es mejor que yo!

\--Pero, los...

\--¡Y NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO!-- estalló la rubia-- ¿Lo entiendes? ¡N-A-D-I-E!

\--¡Huye, Hiccup!-- esta vez fue Ruffnut.

\--Los drago...

\--¡NO IMPORTAN AHORA, HICCUP! -- la chica había enloquecido. Y no regresaría a la normalidad hasta lograr su cometido-- No puedo permitir a que ella tenga esa satisfacción. Soy la mejor vikinga de Berk, soy tu general y SOLO YO PUEDO ESCALAR EL ÁRBOL MÁS ALTO EN MENOS TIEMPO. SÓLO YO PUEDO LANZAR HACHAS PERFECTAMENTE **SÓLO YO** PUEDO SER LA MÁS CERTERA EN ARQUERIA.

\--¡Ya basta!-- respondió él, dándose cuenta de que la pasividad no servía-- Astrid, detendrás esto aquí y **AHORA.** \-- Hiccup le miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no perder el control ante la penetrante mirada de ella-- No me obligues a ponerme **rudo** contigo.

Ella sonrió fríamente, retandole. Él conocía aquella sonrisa y esa pequeña chispa que se encendió el los ojos azules de ella. Hiccup jamás lo admitiría, pero esa sonrisa hacia que hiciera más calor y que sus pantalones se sintieran más ajustados.

Tragó saliva.

.

Valka encontró a su hijo sentado en una roca, apartado de la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba en las dianas de nuevo. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos muy abiertos y a veces se formaba una sonrisa boba en sus labios, que de hecho, estaban hinchados; su cabello estaba despeinado, respiraba con dificultad, suspiraba de vez en cuando y algunos broches de su armadura estaban sueltos o mal puestos.

\--¿Hiccup?-- Valka pasó una mano por los ojos de su hijo, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.--¿Hijo? ¿estas...?-- se percató que en el cuello de el joven había unas sospechosas marcas rojas--¿...bien?

\--¡Ya van a empezar!-- Fishlegs llegó junto a ellos-- oh no, ¿otra vez? -- cuestionó a la nada, Valka le miró con preocupación.

\--¡Hiccup!-- lo sacudió por los hombros, este no se inmutó-- ¡Contesta! ¡Hiccup!

\--¡Rápido, agua!-- le pidió Fishlegs a Ruffnut, quien iba pasando.

Esta busco agua, por donde estaba. Uno de los trillizos ( _los cuales nos seguían a Tuffnut y a mi a todas partes)_ la encontró, hizo que sus hermanos lo elevarán para llegar a la cabeza de Hiccup; derramó sin miramientos el agua, que más bien olía y parecía cerveza.

\--¡Brrrrf!-- exclamó Hiccup con sobresalto, se levantó inmediatamente, despertando de su ensueño-- gracias-- les dijo a los trillizos, quienes solo rieron. Terminada su buena acción del dia, corrieron hasta las piernas de Ruffnut-- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hizo otra vez! Recuerdenme nunca volver a ponerme rudo con ella ¡Andando!-- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente hacía la muchedumbre.

\--¿Qué le hizo?-- pregunto Valka a los chicos una vez que Hiccup se metió entre la muchedumbre. Quería confirmar sus sospechas que le decían que su hijo ya no era un niño pequeño... No en ese sentido.

\--Convencerlo-- respondieron Fishlegs y Ruffnut.

Valka hizo una mueca frunciendo los labios. No quería saber.

Merida tomó su arco, muy segura de sí. Sólo necesitaba una flecha para ganar. Pan comido.

Su madre le había llamado la atención y al igual que Hiccup, trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero no podía, no podía por que aquella chica la seguía retando.

Vale, si. Fue Merida quien inició todo, pero vamos, ¿que esa mujer nunca se rendía? Esa tal Astrid se veía mucho mayor que ella, ¿qué no se le hacía de mal gusto seguir compitiendo con una muchacha mucho menor? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que ella era mucho mejor que Astrid?

En esta prueba se decidía todo, quien lanzará la flecha a la diana que estaba a diez metros y diera en el blanco, ganaría indiscutiblemente, sin revanchas ni nada que pudiera refutarlo. Sería la ganadora y ya.

Tomó una flecha, acto que hizo que muchos guaradaran silencio; por el rabillo del ojo vio como el jefe de la tribu de Astrid, Hiccup, se abría paso entre la multitud, mojado. Era lindo, mucho tal vez, se dijo que Astrid tenia mucha suerte por eso... y que por ello, no debía ganar estos juegos.

 _Si solo fueras soltero_. Se lamentó. _Y de mi edad._

Colocó la flecha, tensando la cuerda y flexionandola. Se puso en el posición para apuntar, calmando su pulso, conteniendo la respiración y olvidándose de todos los demás. Sólo estaban ella y su arco. Nadie más.

La flecha salio disparada, apuñalando el aire rápidamente, Merida seguía conteniendo el aire, dispuesta a soltarlo cuando la flecha se clavara en el blanco.

Y lo hizo. Muy limpiamente, por cierto.

Soltó un grito de júbilo y miro arrogante a Astrid.

\--Rindete-- sugirió con rudeza cuando vio como la mayor tomaba el arco.

\--¿Por qué lo haría?-- preguntó ella, con enfado-- ¿Por qué una niña me lo pide?

Merida torció el gesto.

\--¿Y tu cuantos años tienes? ¿Cuarenta?-- comentó en un tono ácido.

Astrid sintió como Merida estaba colmando su paciencia. Apretó los puños y por consiguiente, el arco; se estaba poniendo roja de ira y a pesar de que se estaba dando cuenta no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\--Escucha tu...

\--¿Por qué no aceptas la verdad?

\--¡Por qué no lo eres!

Elinor se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con vergüenza y decepción.

\--¡Lo soy!

\--Claro que no, ¡¿sólo por que me venciste unas cuantas veces, crees que eres mejor que yo?!

\--Y si eres tan grandiosa como todo el mundo dice, ¿por que no me venciste en todas?-- Merida cruzó los brazos, para luego percatarse del medallon que la rubia llevaba sobre el pecho, el cual se movía de un lado a otro.

\--¡Eres tan inmadura!

\--¡Y tu una amargada!

\--¡Niña mimada!

\--¡Cobarde! ¡Asume que te vencí, y se la mitad de valiente que yo!

\--¡No soy una...!

\--¡Eres amargada, vieja y cobarde!-- espetó Merida, arrancandole el collar, rompiendo la cadena gracias al tirón. No supo por que lo hizo, producto de la ira, quizá.

\--Oh oh-- murmuraron Fishlegs, los gemelos y Snotlout.

\--¡Tú...! ¡Devuélveme eso **ahora**!-- exigió la rubia, con las venas del cuello saltandole.

\--¿O qué?

Astrid gruñó, casi casi como un dragón, lejos de asustar a Merida solo fue más interesante.

\--Puedo tirar mejor que tu-- aseguró Astrid.

\--Pruebalo, **abuela.**

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Astrid tenso la cuerda con una flecha. Apuntó con rapidez, fijando su objetivo, cegada por la ira, ya vería esa niña malcriada.

Todos lo verían.

La flecha avanzó con velocidad y de forma sumamente recta. Perfecta. La muchedumbre lanzó un grito de emoción cuando se clavo en el centro.

Merida la miro atónita, pero no soltó el medallon.

\--¿Acaso quieres más pruebas?-- le espetó de forma grosera. Tomó otra flecha y camino en dirección a la princesa. Hiccup reaccionó, empezó a correr en dirección a su novia.

Empujón a Merida, haciéndola caer al suelo, Astrid cargó el arco con la flecha, mirando como la princesa estaba con los ojos fijos en ella e intentaba levantarse usando los codos, con algo de terror, pero sobre todo, sorpresa.

La princesa descubrió que estaba congelada, como una presa que mira los ojos de su depredador. Sintió deseos de llorar y gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo, ninguna terminación nerviosa le respondía.

 _Tal vez sea cierto lo que dicen, los vikingos son unos bárbaros. Y ella va a matarme solo porque la hice enojar._

\--¡Merida!-- exclamó el rey, desenvolviendo su espada. Elinor también se levantó, empezando a correr en su dirección.

\--Escondeme-- exclamó Snotlout poniéndose detrás de Fishlegs aferrándose a su espalda. Los gemelos se abrazaron entre sí y Valka se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriendo un gritó que se quedó en su garganta.

\--¡Astrid...! ¡NO!-- gritó Hiccup, conciente de que no llegaría.

La susodicha se volteo y lanzó la flecha.

Pasó en cámara lenta. La flecha se abrió paso hasta la diana donde se encontraba la flecha Merida; cuando llego al centro partió a la mitad la flecha y destruyó la punta, para perforar la diana.

Hiccup dejo de correr, atónito, al igual que Elinor.

\--Tu no eres mejor que yo.-- Astrid se giro hacia la princesa-- Nunca vas a ser ni la mitad de lo valiente que soy. **Nunca.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 ** _Buenas xD_**

 ** _Me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia. Trató de que quede lo mas... ¿como decirlo? Bueno, que los personajes no se salgan de sus personalidades originales. Espero y lo haya cumplido._**

 ** _Explico: Merida tiene 17 en este fic, ¿por qué? Siempre vi a Merida mucho menor que los jinetes, y en la película ella no se ve con la madurez de una adulta joven asi que ..._**

 ** _Ademas que, para la realización de este fic, necesitaba a una Merida un poco mas hormonal, para que chocará con el carácter de Astrid y Hiccup (junto con los demás) la viera como es, como una niña._**

 ** _Sus reviews hacen que tenga mas fe en esta historia bastante extraña, mil gracias a las personas que los dejan, así como los favoritos y los follows._**

 ** _¡Gracias totales!_**


	3. La Bruja y el Dragón

\--Habla--

Narra

 _Piensa_

 **Frase con énfasis.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--¿¡Enloqueciste!?

\--¡Auch, mi brazo!

\--¿¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste!? ¡Los ofendiste! ¡Todo el mundo pensó que la matarías!

\--¡Yo no iba a matarla!

\--¡Le apuntaste con una flecha! ¡Le gritaste y amenazaste! ¿¡Qué demonios querías probar!?

Astrid le miró, desafiante, sin embargo, fue suavizando la expresión. Se mordió uno de sus carrillos y apartó la mirada; la culpa estaba llegando. Odiaba que Hiccup le hiciera entrar en razón tan rápido y de forma tan chocante.

\--No tengo idea-- murmuró.-- Lo eche a perder, ¿no es así?

\--No lo se-- admitió Hiccup, más tranquilo, a pesar de aun verse sumamente preocupado. Hizo el tic de los hombros, a la par de que se rascaba la cabeza. Su cabello estaba pegostioso por lo que sea que los trillizos se arrojaron en el cabello-- Pero algo es seguro, no les caes nada bien a ninguno.

Astrid se cubrió la cara con las manos, quejándose por lo bajo.

El lugar donde se encontraban se parecía muchísimo a una especie de cocina. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y solo se encontraban ambos en el, afuera se escuchaba algo de bullicio. A pesar de estar solos, ambos sabían que los chicos estaban con el oído pegado a la puerta y que su madre estaba esperando el momento para interrumpir si las cosas se ponían... diferentes.

\--Debo disculparme con ellos-- Astrid aun no quería mirarle, tenía miedo de derrumbarse. Todo había salido mal y era por su culpa.-- Lo antes posible.

\--Y también con Merida-- agregó Hiccup distraídamente.

Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron como platos, mientras su rostro volvía trasformarse por la ira, volvió a enrojecer y se cruzó de brazos. Inflo las mejillas.

\--No quiero-- decidió.

\--¿Que?-- honestamente, Hiccup no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su novia. Esperaba una contestación mucho más madura al respecto, si, esperaba un forcejeo, una resistencia, para luego resgnarse.

\--Ya me oíste, no quiero-- reafirmó ella, ahora si le miraba a los ojos y no había más que determinación en ellos.

\--Astrid, debes hacerlo-- le pidió Hiccup-- Es lo correcto. Casi la matas.

\--Solo le apunte-- justificó ella, haciendo un infantil puchero. Él no lo podía creer.

\--¡Nada más!-- exclamó Hiccup con sarcasmo, elevando de nuevo la voz.-- Astrid, debes disculparte con ella.

\--¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?-- Astrid también había alzado la voz, se veía ofendida y mucho menos molesta que hacía un rato-- Es decir, ella me reto a unos juegos estúpidos donde yo soy muy buena, ¡¿y sabes por qué?! ¡por que empezaron a decirle cosas sobre mi que yo no he hecho... muchas veces!-- estaba empezando a sentir como su respiración aumentaba poco a poco-- Eso y sus ganas de vencerme todo el tiempo, ¡todo el tiempo!, es ella quien no puede aceptar que soy mucho mejor que ella, ¡porque es una niña!

\--¿Es por que es menor que tu?-- soltó Hiccup, para luego darse cuenta que fue una mala idea... una pésima idea.

La cara de Astrid paso de sorpresa, incredulidad, a nivel corre-Hiccup-Corre-metiste-la-pata. Ella le señaló con el dedo índice y lo hacía tocar de forma un tanto dolorosa el pecho de Hiccup, cuando hacía énfasis en alguna palabra de la oración.

\--Escúchame bien. A ella le queda mucho que aprender, **MUCHO** , y por lógica ella no puede ser **MEJOR QUE YO**. Sólo es un niña mimada que cree que usando un arco y flecha puede ir a la guerra y **NO** es **ASÍ**...

\--Astrid-- la llamó, con un tono de voz más tranquilo, mientras la tomaba de las manos, evitando algún golpe en la cara... aunque no podía evitar uno en la ingle, desgraciadamente-- Para mi eres la mejor y lo sabes, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie que...

\--¡Y le gustas!-- espetó, tratando de liberarse. Tenía que admitir que en parte era por eso que seguía compitiendo con ella; de algún modo, la seguridad que se jactaba de tener cambiaba un poco respecto a Hiccup y a las chicas que le miraban o que trataban de coquetearle.

Y no podían hacerlo porque Hiccup ya la había escogido. Ella le pertenecía así como él a ella, esa era la regla. Pero siempre le había dado miedo el hecho de que Hiccup encontrase a alguien diferente y que él...

¡Le daban náuseas solo pensarlo! Tenía esa obstinación infantil, esa sensación que aparecía cuando Astrid veía que una muchacha atractiva o inteligente o ambas, entablaba una conversación con Hiccup. En parte eran ganas de protegerle, por que su novio es bastante pésimo en cuestión de confiar en otras personas, y también por que...

Por que tenia miedo de que un día Hiccup fuera hasta su puerta, pidiéndole el medallon de comprimiso para dárselo a la verdadera elegida. A veces, (muy contadas) tenia esa inquietud.

Hiccup sonrió, para pasar las manos por los brazos de ella, siguiendo el recorrido hasta su cintura. La rodeó, tratando de que ella se tranquilizará ante el tacto, logró hacerlo, pero muy poco.

 _Así que eso era._ Pensó él. _Celos. Un pequeño caso de celos._

\--¿Y que hay con ello?-- preguntó él, sin darle importancia.

Astrid torció el gesto, irritada. Sopló en dirección a su flequillo para apartarlo de su ojo, sin embargo eso se había convertido más en un tic nervioso (como el de Hiccup y sus movimientos de hombros graciosos) que en la necesidad de ver bien.

\--Nada.-- corto ella-- Olvídalo.

\--No hagas esto, Astrid, dime. Puedo ayudarte a...

\--No es nada.

 _Desiste, te va a matar si insistes._

\--Solo me gustas tu-- aseguró-- Y solo tengo ojos para ti...

\--Y para los dragones.

\--Bueno, sí, tambien-- bromeó-- Pero eso no quita que deban dejar sus diferencias de lado. Ambas estuvieron mal y ambas deben disculparse.-- añadio-- Además, creo que ambas pueden ser buenas amigas.

Astrid se rió con ironía, rodando los ojos, como si su prometido hubiese dicho alguna tontería imposible. Se apartó de él para volverse a cruzar de brazos, y volvió a soplar hacia su mechón rebelde.

\--Eso es imposible--dijo, negando con la cabeza-- No quiero a una niña infantil y mimada como mi amiga. Ya tengo amigas raras, una es una berserker un tanto loca y algo perturbada, y tengo a Ruffnut, que no necesita que yo la describa.

\--No es tan malo-- Hiccup seguía a la defensiva, cosa que Astrid veía molesto y con paranoia pensó que él estaba de parte de la pelirroja-- No creo que sea tan inmadura como dices.

La puerta se abrió de golpe justamente cuando él termino de pronunciar la última palabra, ambos se volvieron a las escaleras, por donde bajaban Valka con la reina Elinor pisandole los talones, muy apresuradas. Hiccup vio preocupación en los rostros de ambas mujeres, en especial en el de Elinor.

Podía apostar su pierna de metal a que se trataba de Merida.

\--Es Merida-- Informó Valka, Hiccup sintió un hueco en el estomago, Astrid lo sintió también, sin embargo lo ignoró por completo.

\--Escapó-- Elinor tenía los ojos llorosos-- Tomó su caballo y se fue... yo no se a donde... Puede ser que ella haya huido al bosque...

\--Los dragones-- madre e hijo pensaron lo mismo. Si los dragones eran tan agresivos como los describía la carta, y odiaban tanto a los escoceses, entonces Merida y su caballo tendrían serios problemas.

Astrid sintió otra nueva punzada de culpabilidad, más fuerte que nunca, que hizo que su rostro se relajara un poco. La niña estaría en problemas si se topaba con los dragones que se encontraban merodeando por el bosque y peor aún si intentaba enfrentarlos; cosa que Astrid dio por hecho, aquella niña era tan tonta y confiada que seguramente pensaba que podía matar a un dragón ella sola.

Apretó los dientes. Hiccup la miró con una mezcla entre desilusión, ya que la chica si parecía ser muy infantil; y de reproche, porque posiblemente la huida de la princesa tenia mucho que ver con los eventos de aquella tarde. Astrid suspiró, sintiéndose incomoda.

No pudo soportarlo, ahora Valka y Elinor la miraban de la misma manera.

\--Esta bien, iremos a buscarla.-- se rindió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angus cabalgaba velozmente por entre el follaje del bosque, los árboles se mezclaban unos con otros gracias a la velocidad, el viento le picaba los ojos, le golpeaba la cara, le alborotaba aún más el cabello y sentía como las furiosas lágrimas que brotaban sin su consentimiento de sus ojos, se deslizaban calidamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Merida se sentía tan furiosa que no podía evitar llorar de rabia, ¡Le había apuntado! ¡Esa chica quiso matarle!

Después de que la haya retado toda la tarde.

Y es que, sinceramente, los recién llegados se le hacían interesantes. Eran gente diferente, con diferentes costumbres, como abrigarse con muchas pieles de animales, matar dragones, perder la pierna en el intento... La verdad es que eran bastante curiosos, le llamaba la atención en hecho de que fueran menos escandalosos que los lords y todas sus tribus, su líder (Hiccup) parecía bien educado, amable y atento; Merida no podía creer que el matará dragones... o a algo en particular. Era un hombre que parecía apreciar la vida, no eliminarla o algo así.

Muy diferente a su... a su prometida.

Le costaba mucho entender como un chico tan dulce como él se pudiese fijar en una bruja como ella. Ella es una chica en extremo competitiva, malisima perdedora, explosiva, terca, grosera, celosa, impulsiva, obsesiva, perfeccionista, enojona, irritante y...

Hermosa.

Merida lo había pensado cuando los había visto a los dos. Astrid y Hiccup eran sumamente apuestos, ella tenia el cabello más dorado y brillante que había visto jamás; sus ojos eran aun más bonitos, cambiaba su tonalidad de azul cada cierto tiempo, aunque parecía ser más cosa de ella y su mala vista; era delgada y atlética, con excelentes reflejos. Ella tenia demasiada fuerza, astucia y buena puntería.

Bueno, tal vez si entendía por que Hiccup la había escogido. Si es que él lo había hecho, claro; aunque pensándolo mejor, los vikingos siempre habían sido más liberales que todos los demás, pudiera ser...

O tal vez no, él es el jefe de la aldea; su esposa no podía ser cualquier chica de la aldea, es lógico que debía ser lo mejor de lo mejor. La mejor guerrera, la más bella... Astrid cubría ambos campos sin dificultad. Y supuso que Astrid tampoco podía casarse con un cualquiera, por lo que Hiccup debía ser increíblemente bueno matando dragones, siendo un feroz guerrero, un excelente líder o sólo siendo un vikingo convencional.

Recordó el medallon que aún tenía en el bolsillo del vestido, su madre odiaba que usará bolsos feos que arruinaban su atuendo por completo, por lo que había ordenado a las modistas que la vestían que incluyeran bolsillos espaciosos a sus vestidos, con la condición de que fueran discretos y prácticamente invisibles; rebusco en ellos hasta dar con la cadena rota, una vez fuera de su vestido, Merida se dedicó a mirarlo por un buen rato mientras Angus se dirigía hacia más adentro del bosque.

Era un cachivache de metal, algo oxidado, que tenía unos bonitos diseños en el. Se preguntó qué significaban y porque Astrid usaba algo tan anticuado, que bien podría ser algún regalo... ¿por parte de quien? ¿De Hiccup? Se sintió un poco mal, no sabia nada de Astrid.

Pero quitarle el medallon lo compensaba, verla enojada era algo divertido hasta que la arrojó al suelo y le apuntó con la flecha.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, para después escuchar el estruendo de un trueno. Angus se alteró por un momento, pero la princesa se agarró fuerte, diciéndose a si misma, que desde los eventos del año pasado, no volvería a caer de un caballo...

Un sonido, un rugido, más bien, cruzó por todo el bosque. Merida no pudo evitar pensar en los dragones que se habían alojado ahí desde hace unos meses y que habían lastimado a tanta gente, ahora ella se encontraba en terreno de ellos, en el lugar donde sólo ellos mandaban. Esta vez, Angus realmente se alteró y relinchó fuerte, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, evidentemente asustado; Merida perdió el control y fue a dar al suelo, golpeándose su brazo derecho y sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cadera. Los oídos le zumbaban mientras nuevos dolores la inundaban de nuevo, esta vez era uno en la muñeca, otro en el cuello, y en la mejilla; se intentó incorporar, dándose cuenta de que había perdido el medallon en la caída y que estaba cubierta de lodo, pasto y algo de polvo.

 _Estoy hecha un asco._

Se quejó por el dolor en la muñeca y en el brazo, lloró esta vez por el dolor y agradeció a Dios que no se había roto la pierna, el brazo o lo que sea. Angus resoplo a modo de disculpa.

\--¡Angus!-- sollozo ella, reprochandole. Este se acercó para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien.-- ¡Odio que hagas eso!-- dijo, apartando el hocico del animal.

Merida encontró con la mirada el medallon unos metros adelante, intacto. Se levantó con dificultad y lo tomó, apretó con fuerza la joya para que no se cayera y volvió a meterlo a su bolsillo.

\--¿Mínimo estamos yendo hacia donde te dije, Angus?-- le preguntó la princesa al caballo, para darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un círculo de piedras. Sonrió a pesar de el dolor-- Genial-- lo felicito, poniendo sus manos en la cintura. Se volvió hacia el caballo, que estaba metros detrás de ella-- Andando-- ordenó, pero el caballo no se movió, parecía dudoso y con miedo-- No seas cobarde, Angus, todo estará bien. Se lo que hago.

Angus no se movió. Merida rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\--¡Nadie va a ser un oso esta vez!-- exclamó hacía el caballo-- Lo prometo, esta vez seré más específica con la bruja. Tranquilo-- sonrió, segura de sí misma. Su voz aun se escuchaba un tanto ronca y pastosa por el llanto; su aspecto era aún peor, llena de lodo, pasto y golpeada. Sin duda eso le llamaría la atención a la bruja.-- Ahora, andando antes de que anochezca. Se que no quieres que nos quedemos aquí al acecho de esos dragones, ¿verdad?

El caballo negó con la cabeza y la siguió vacilante. Merida empezó a buscar entre los arbustos el camino hacia la casa de la bruja, deseo con todo su ser que una "luz mágica" apareciera de la nada y le mostrará el camino.

Hace un año que no lo usaba. El año pasado, en su estupidez, fue sin quererlo hasta la casa de una bruja que se decía ser una talladora de madera común, hasta que descubrió su secreto y le pidió que cambiará a su madre. Su madre sí que cambio...

Se volvió un oso.

Pero todo había terminado bien, su madre había aprendido a escucharla y Merida había aprendido cual era su lugar en el reino y que no siempre podía escaparse, jugar con su arco, o con los gemelos. Que ser una princesa es un gran honor; si ella terminaba sus deberes, su madre le decía que podía salir, lo cual a Merida se le hacía un precio justo.

Ambas se llevaban mejor que nunca, se contaban de todo, tejian juntas y casi a diario su mamá decidía terminar antes de tiempo los deberes reales. De hecho no le gustaba para nada mentirle a su madre, o escaparse; no podía imaginar lo asustada que debía estar ahora; seguramente la estaban buscando por todo el reino.

Había una razón de ser para todo esto. No podía decirle a su madre que quería ver a la bruja, porque de ninguna manera lo hubiera permitido, así como tampoco podía decirle a que iba a verla, porque seguramente la habría atado a la puerta de su habitación para que no saliera. La finalidad era muy sencilla: cambiar a Astrid.

No la malinterpreten, no quería que Astrid fuera un enorme oso igual que su madre, no, esta vez iba a ser más específica con la bruja; Astrid era una chica tan irritante y se llevaban tan mal por ello que a Merida se le ocurrió la idea cuando llegó al castillo antes de que su madre pudiese llamarle la atención. Si cambiaba a Astrid y la hacia un poco más... más buena perdedora, entonces ella y Merida serian unas buenas amigas... o por lo menos le causarían menos dolores de cabeza a Hiccup y a la reina. Su conciencia le gritaba que no debía hacer eso, y que nada de esto hubiese pasado si ella misma hubiera aceptado su derrota, que regresará lo más pronto posible al castillo y que se disculpara con ella.

Vale sí, aceptaba que todo esto había sido su culpa, pero esta era una forma más fácil de remediarlo. Astrid no iba a aceptar sus disculpas siendo como es, por ello tenía que hacerla cambiar, hacerla más consiente. Quien sabe,tal vez hasta Hiccup se lo agradezca.

No había ninguna luz mágica, y no recordaba el camino, genial. Dio una patada en el suelo, dispuesta a irse y aceptar su destino, tal cual era.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

 _Por aquí._

Merida ser volvió hacía la voz, parecía provenir de su cabeza; al principio creyó que se trataba de un truco de la mente, algo que ella misma había imaginado. No fue así, puesto que una extraña luz azul estaba meciendose en medio de unos arbustos. Merida sonrió y se apresuró a seguirla.

El camino era sumamente estrecho, a duras penas Angus pudo seguirla. La chica apartaba las ramas y esquivaba las raíces del suelo con gran habilidad, aunque se estaba ensuciando más y estaba rompiendo su vestido todavía más. Trata de no olvidar cambiarte antes de que te vea mamá, pensó. El camino se le hacía eterno, tal vez era por la impaciencia o por la humedad de aquel lugar. El aire le recibió con una bofetada fría, que la mejilla derecha agradeció, Merida aun la sentía caliente y punzante, agradeció no tener un espejo.

El pequeño claro se imponía frente a ella, con una pequeña choza en medio de esta. La chimenea indicaba que había alguien adentro, así como la luz interior; la princesa reparo que no faltaba mucho para el ocaso y que debía darse prisa. A lo lejos se acercaba una tormenta, la cual no se veía para nada bien.

Caminó hasta la casa, sin dudar de lo que iba a hacer. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, sintiendo como los nervios le bullian desde lo más hondo de su estómago, se arreglo como pudo el cabello, solo para que este volviera a su estado original; no había mucho que hacerle a su vestido, salvo cerciorarse que el medallon siguiera en su sitio.

Tenía que devolvérselo a Astrid...

O tal vez no.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Merida no se sorprendió al ver que esta se había abierto por si sola. La bruja no era para nada buena ocultando que era una bruja disfrazada como una talladora de madera; lo que le recordaba que aún tenía que deshacerse de todas las figuras de oso que había comprado el año anterior y que ahora llenaban una de las bodegas del palacio. Se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento.

\--¡Bienvenida a artesanías y ma...!-- la voz alegre y chillona de la mujer se escuchó por toda la choza, mientras se acercaba torpemente. El semblante alegre de la bruja se cayó en cuanto reparo en ella, frunció el ceño al reconocerla-- ¡Ah! Solo eres tú.

Merida se rió, nerviosa.

\--¿Me recuerda?-- preguntó. Tenía la vana esperanza de que la bruja no la reconociese en absoluto después de los hechos del año pasado.

\--¡Claro que lo hago! Yo nunca olvido a mis clientes.-- respondió en un chillido la bruja, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el interior de la tienda, la cual estaba nuevamente repleta de figuras de madera. Los osos que eran los usuales protagonistas de las esculturas habían sido reemplazados casi en su totalidad por otras extrañas criaturas aladas, con enormes hocicos y mortíferos dientes.

Dragones.

\--En especial-- continuó la bruja, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos-- A la única de mis clientes que al parecer esta satisfecha.

\--¿Por qué cree que estoy satisfecha con el último encantamiento?-- preguntó Merida, no se podía creer que la bruja dijera algo tan tonto.

\--Porque volviste-- la bruja se volvió y se señaló con un dedo.

Un graznido junto con un aleteo se escuchó detrás de Merida, el cuervo de la bruja se posó en una de las esculturas de madera y miró a la princesa con atención.

\--¡Quítate de ahí, pajarraco!-- lo regaño la bruja.

\--Bueno, si, volví porque... porque...

\--¡Los vikingos están aquí!-- grazno el ave.

\--¿Quieres que se vayan tan pronto?-- cuestionó la bruja, incrédula.

\--No quiero que se vayan--aclaro la princesa, notó que aún estaba en el lumbral de la puerta, así que avanzó por los pasillos-- Verá, hay una chica...

\--¡Siempre es una chica!-- la interrumpió la bruja, la cual parecía estar familiarizada con esa frase-- Alto, tu también eres una chica-- lo dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Un silencio incomodo se formó después de decir aquello.

\--¡Waaag! ¡Amor gaaaaaay!-- grazno el cuervo, medio canturreando la última palabra.

\--Eso es nuevo-- le murmuró la bruja al ave, sorprendida.

\--¡Amor homosexuaaaaaaal!

\--¡No es amor homosexual!-- negó Merida, con el rostro poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello, ¿como podían pensar en algo tan estúpido y tan...? ¡Tan absurdo!-- No es ningún tipo de amor. La chica me odia, ese es el problema.

\--Ahhhh-- exclamaron al unísono el cuervo y la bruja.

\--¿Y quieres que se enamore de ti o algo así?-- la bruja vaciló al decir esas palabras, como si tratará de entender lo que quería la princesa.-- Por qué eso es un poco difícil... no estoy familiarizada con...

\-- **¡NO!** \-- volvió a negar Merida, sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda. Astrid era bonita, pero tampoco era para tanto, vamos-- Intento matarme, y dudo que quiera aceptar mis disculpas, porque... soy mejor que ella en muchas cosas y ella no quiere aceptarlo, así que le dije unas cuantas cosas y... y se enfado.

\--Suena a amor homosexual-- dijo el pájaro.

\--¡Por última vez! ¡No estoy enamorada de ella!-- grito Merida, enojada. La siguiente vez le lanzaría la figura de madera más cercana-- Sólo no quiero que trate de matarme y que sea menos arrogante. Sólo así su pueblo y el mio se llevarán bien y podrán matar a los dragones de una vez por todas, ¿me explico?

\--¿Ya trataste de disculparte?-- pregunto la bruja con escepticismo.

\--¿Qué parte de "trato de matarme" no entendiste?

\--¡Amor gaaaay!

\--¡Callate!-- Merida le lanzó una figura de dragón bastante pesada hacia la dirección del ave, este no se lo esperaba y le dio de lleno.-- Quiero un encantamiento que la haga cambiar, que la haga ver las cosas de forma diferente, que sea más educada y mejor perdedora, para que así los lords y mi padre no la odien o intenten asesinarla o a los chicos que vienen con ella. En especial a su líder, que por cierto es muy apuesto.-- añadió rápidamente-- Y ademas, me gusta él, no ella-- aclaró, entre dientes, dejando en claro que no le gustaban las chicas en absoluto. Que fuera poco femenina no la hacía homosexual.

Su madre se moriría si escuchase que alguien llegase si quiera a sugerirlo. Nadie estaba en contra de aquello en su reino, pero si se consideraba en extremo extraño.

\--Si tu lo dices-- la bruja arrugó la nariz.--¿Con que piensas pagar?

Merida rebusco en su bolsillo, para luego sacar el medallon de Astrid y exponerlo frente a la bruja.

\--Es genuino y estoy segura de que vale mucho-- Merida lo mecio suavemente de un lado a otro. La bruja se acercó, cómo si estuviera hipnotizada y Merida lo apartó de golpe-- Sin osos esta vez-- dijo severamente, la anciana asintió.

\--Le quitas lo divertido-- masculló.

La bruja lo miro de cerca, con un movimiento de dedos, hizo aparecer un lente de relojero. Lo coloco cerca de su ojo y le arrabato a Merida el medallon; empezó a examinarlo meticulosamente.

El cuervo se reincorporó y se colocó en el hombro de la anciana. Ella le pasó el lente y este también lo examinó.

\--Viviríamos bien todo el siguiente año...-- comento el ave--... Sólo con la cadena.

La bruja asintió.

\--Muy bien, trato hecho-- la bruja se guardo el medallon y empujó a Merida fuera de la cabaña. Cuando ambas estuvieron afuera, la bruja chasqueo los dedos-- Ya sabes lo de la madera, siempre arruina los encantamientos-- añadió con una risita y volvió a entrar a su casa. Todas y cada una de las figuras habían desaparecido y en su lugar, había calderos, estantes con ingredientes extraños y uno que otro libro. En el centro estaba un caldero enorme al fuego, esperando ser usado-- Este será un encantamiento muy diferente... he estado trabajando en el desde que esos molestos dragones llegaron aquí.

\--¿No sabe de donde vienen?-- preguntó Merida.

\--Del norte, yo supongo-- la bruja empezó a buscar los ingredientes de los estantes, el cuervo le ayudó también, llevando los que estaban en los estantes más altos-- Del mismo lugar de donde vienen esos vikingos-- llegó a una mesa situada cerca del caldero.--Es muy extraño, están muy heridos.

\--¿Heridos? ¿Los ha visto?

\--Ella no, pero yo si-- aseguró el cuervo.

Ambos empezaron a colocar los ingredientes en el caldero, los cuales al caer se empezaban a fundir, formando un espeso y resplandeciente caldo azul metálico.

\--¿Quiere decir que no son malos?

\--No creo que quieran matarnos, eso es seguro-- la bruja sacó el medallon y tensó la cadena, como si buscará algo en ella-- Estaba aquí... Aquí... ¡ah, aquí está!-- gritó con júbilo y con unas pinzas extrajo algo que parecía estar enredado entre los eslabones de la cadena. Merida forzó la vista y notó que era un cabello rubio.

La bruja lo colocó en un mortero, mientras le hacía una seña a el cuervo. El cuervo voló hasta Merida y tal como el año pasado, le arrancó una hebra de cabello, la cual deposito en el mortero; la bruja empezó a pulverizarlos para arrojarlos al caldero con la sustancia a revosar e hirviendo. La cosa burbujeo con intensidad, para luego inflarse como la leche al fuego.

\--Atrás-- ordenó la bruja, retrocediendo lo más que podía. Merida la imitó, algo asustada.

La sustancia siguió creciendo, chorros eran despedidos hacia arriba, para luego volver hasta el caldero, si derramar ninguna gota. Un sonido de burbujeo inundaba la habitación, cosa que inquietaba a los presentes. La bruja se estaba preguntando si había hecho el hechizo correctamente.

Cuando paró, el corazón de Merida dio un vuelco.

Eso tal vez significaba algo bueno.

Toda la poción se disparó hacia arriba, casi tocando el techo. Merida y la bruja se aferraron a la pared, el cuervo solamente voló hasta la ventana más cercana, tratando de escapar.

\--¿Es normal que haga eso?-- preguntó la pelirroja.

\--No, la verdad no-- respondió la bruja, igual de asustada, sin embargo también se sentía maravillada por la reacción de la poción.-- Pero es genial, ¿no?

Merida no respondió y volvió a observar la columna de líquido que se había formado. Poco a poco esta fue haciendo una especie de espiral hacia abajo, como si se consumiera a si misma o si estuviera compactadose. La bruja dio otro grito de alegría, dándose cuenta de que la poción por fin le había salido bien. Conforme la columna se reducía, iba cambiando de color a uno más oscuro dejaba de brillar y giraba mucho más rápido.

El caldero se agitó debido a la fuerza con la que la poción regreso. Un débil sonido hueco se escuchó después de que la poción ya no fuera visible. Al momento se escuchó el sonido se una campana, indicando que estaba listo.

\--¡Ja,ja!-- la bruja se acercó con rapidez-- Veamos-- Tomó unas pinzas mucho más grandes y sacó el objeto en el que se había convertido la poción.

Un humeante pastel de moras salio de este, con fina azúcar sobre este y bastante apetitoso. Justo cuando lo sacó, la cabaña pareció impregnarse se olor a pan recién hecho y a azúcar; el cuervo se acercó para probarlo y la bruja le dio un manotazo.

\--¿Lo quieres envuelto para regalo?-- pregunto la bruja distraídamemte, Merida al principio creyó que era una broma, pero cuando vio que la bruja dejaba el pastel en una mesa y sacaba de esta una servilleta bordada junto con un plato de cerámica, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

\--¡Tenemos servilletas con corazones y muy románticas! ¡Waaack!-- grazno el cuervo, Merida le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo que el animal volviera a volar a el marco de la guitarra.

\--Solo envuelvalo-- pidió Merida, la bruja lo envolvió y se lo entregó. El pastel estaba tan caliente que de verdad parecía recién horneado--¿Esto no convertirá a Astrid en un oso, verdad?-- se aseguró, ya había tenido esa aventura antes y no planeaba volverla a tener.

\--Claro que no-- chilló la anciana-- Esta es diferente, te dará lo que quieres-- aseguró-- y lo que necesitas-- añadió, para luego darle la vuelta y empezar a empujarla hacia la salida-- Ahora largo, tengo muchas figuras de dragones que debo de tallar... hablando de dragones...-- pareció recordar algo, para luego sacar algo de sus bolsillos. Era la figura de un dragón muy extraño, con la cabeza con lo que parecía ser una corona de espinas, la la cola tambien estaba llena de espinas-- Absorve todo tipo de magia maligna. --Tomó el medallon, ya sin la cadena y como si se tratara de una galleta lo partió a la mitad. Merida protestó, pero la bruja la interrumpió--Esto es para tu... eh...

\--Amada, ¡Waaack!

\--Sí, eso, toma-- le dio los objetos (la figura y una de las mitades del medallon) en la mano antes de que la princesa pudiera reaccionar. Le dio un fuerte empujón que la hizo tropezar y caer de bruces en el pasto, ya fuera de la casa. La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

\--¡Ella no me gusta!-- le grito a la cabaña, cuando se levantó y quiso ver la cabaña, esta desapareció.--No me gusta-- repitió, en voz baja. Localizó a Angus, quien parecía muy angustiado, esta le acarició el cabello-- Bueno, creo que es hora de volver.-- Se montó en el caballo-- ¡Al castillo!

.

Una vez Angus divisó el puente que conectaba al reino con el castillo, Merida se encogió en Angus, cuidando inútilmente que nadie la viera o la reconociera. Divisó a gente buscando en los graneros y internadose en el bosque, lo que le decía a la princesa que se había demorado mucho y que por ende, había preocupado a montones a su madre.

 _Genial, otro plan que sale bien, Merida._

Llegó como pudo al establo de Angus, se desmontó del caballo con rapidez. Se giró para localizar los bloques de comida para caballos, así como el agua; tomó a Angus y lo dirigió hacia allá, salió no sin antes darle una manzana al caballo y palabras de agradecimiento. Se había vuelto mucho más valiente que la última vez y por ello se merecía la manzana más grande y jugosa que había.

Corrió sigilosamente hasta la cocina. Abrió la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que la cocina estaba desierta; bien, por lo menos estaba algo a su favor. Desenvolvió el pastel, el cual estaba intacto y aún caliente a pesar de haber viajado en el bolsillo de Merida, solo con la protección de la servilleta y el plato de la bruja. Lo deposito en la isla de la cocina y busco con que complementarlo, encontró moras, un tenedor para poder comerlo; sirvió un vaso con leche fresca para que ella lo pudiera pasar sin problema.

Sintió que la situación era un extraño dejá vù, solo que esta vez ella hacia las cosas bien y no lo hacía por si misma, sino por su pueblo y el de Hiccup. Encontró una bandeja para llevarlo con todo y todo, la tomo con gracia cuidando que no se cayera nada mientras subía por las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, se dispuso a buscar a Astrid. Hizo una mueca mientras trataba de averiguar donde podría estar; no estaba segura si la chica la estaba buscando o si simplemente estaba por ahí, apartada de los demás.

 _O tal vez este por ahí, buscandome para matarme sin ningún testigo._

Se estremeció y siguió caminando; eso no pasaría si la chica comía el pastel antes de matarle, se disculparia, matarian a los dragones y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. Fácil.

De hecho, demasiado fácil. Se soprendia que por una vez, sus planes resultarán al pie de la letra; siguió buscando por los pasillos. Alguien había encendido las antorchas de estos, quizá ya había anochecido.

\--¡Astrid!-- la llamó con voz cantarina-- tengo algo para ti-- canturreo nuevamente-- Eso no sonó bien-- se dijo, sonrojandose sin razón.-- ¡Astrid! ¡Necesito decirte algo!

Aún nada.

\--Mierda-- susurró entre dientes, el plan no estaba resultando, por que, para empezar no estaba la que debía comer el pastel. Después se acordó que no debía decir palabras como esa dentro del castillo.--Bueno, supongo que debo traerte hacia aca-- la princesa suspiró con cansancio, dejando la bandeja en una mesita cerca de las escaleras que daban al salón de los tronos. Si cruzaba por ahí, llegaría a los dormitorios, y si Astrid se encontraba ahí, mejor para ella.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, confiando que nadie pasaría por ese pasillo.

.

Justo cuando la princesa desaparecía por las escaleras, Hiccup iba corriendo en su dirección, convencido de de que había escuchado la voz de la princesa. Terminó en un pasillo cerca de la cocina, sin rastro de alguien cerca.

\--Genial-- dijo, sintiéndose cerca de decir una palabrota. Juró que la voz de la princesa se había escuchado desde aquel pasillo; volvió a hacer el tic de los hombros, esta vez sintió dolor, tal vez por la rapidez e intensidad del movimiento. Se rasco la cabeza, tratando de pensar hacia donde se había ido.-- A ver...

Giró sobre su eje usando su pie bueno de apoyo. Recordó la vez que lo intento con la prótesis, esta dio un giro y se salió del muñón, haciendo que Hiccup cayera de cara al suelo. También recordó la risa de Astrid y la de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo.

Extrañaba a su hermano, quería saber que estaba haciendo y volar un rato con él. Se aseguró que esta noche él tomaría el turno de ver a los dragones, tal vez volaria un rato e incluso buscaría a los dragones extraviados. Tenían que regresarlos al archipiélago, independientemente de la especie que fueran.

Dándose cuenta que estaba mirando un punto fijo en la nada y que sus ojos no lo estaban enfocando bien, llevo las manos a sus ojos, frotandolos; necesitaba un descanso mejor que cabecear sobre Chimuelo, con la preocupación de no llevar puesto el arnés, pero sin querer ponérselo debido a la pereza, a pesar de saber que podía caer al mar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba algo más que dormir unas cuantas horas en un islote en medio del mar. Cuando se sintió mejor, se dio cuenta de que esta vez sentía su vista un poco mejor, a pesar de que sentía húmedos los ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de verlo.

 _Un pastel. Debe ser esto una broma de Loki; dije que no comería dulce durante cierto tiempo... Estoy estresado, no tengo a Chimuelo, ni a Astrid y..._

\--¡Por Odin, es un pastel!-- gritó tomándose la cabeza-- Es un pastel, en medio del pasillo, a dos días de iniciar mi dieta sin dulce-- se sentía ridículo. Hasta que recordó a los gemelos-- Muy graciosos, chicos, pero no voy a caer-- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, esperando el momento en el que los gemelos salieran de su escondite y le reclamarán por arruinar la broma.

No paso nada, salvo que cada que evitaba el contacto visual con el pastel, este se volvía más irrestible. Sin quererlo, olió el aroma de recién hecho que provenía del pastel, así como el dulce. Cerró los ojos.

 _Voluntad Hiccup, tu_ **tienes** _voluntad. Puedes hacer esto, puedes ganarle a un simple_ **pastel** _; piensa en todos aquellos que quisieron matarte y no lo lograron, piensa en el Muerte Roja, en Alvin, Kroggan, Viggo, Ryker, el traidor de Johann... piensa en Drago... piensa en... Hasta en Dagur, puede que Mala... Mala una vez quiso matarme... bueno, han sido muchos._ _Hiccup, céntrate, es un pastel... Un rico y delicioso pastel que no tiene nada de malo... recién hecho... ¡no! ¡Ni lo pienses!_

\--Es de moras-- susurró Hiccup a su subconsciente.

 _No importa, resiste._

\--Cierto, cierto-- se calmó y decidió irse. Tal vez escaleras abajo la encontraría, se dispuso a bajar.

Ya tenía un pie en el escalón cuando miro del reojo el pastel.

 _No lo hagas, Haddock, vete antes de que lo hagas_.

Se volvió con lentitud.

\--Bueno, si le doy un mordisco no creo que pase nada-- aventuró, acercándose. _¡Haddock! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Cortas ese trozo y estarás en grandes problemas...!_

Tomó el tenedor y lo hundió cuidadosamente dentro del pastel.

.

Merida llego al salón en el momento en el que Hiccup había llegado al pasillo, en su búsqueda. La pelirroja, no vio a la rubia por ningún lado, solo a un mar de gente.

Paso de ellos y de dispuso a buscar a Astrid escaleras arriba, en los dormitorios. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, pasando junto al oso disecado que su padre había insistido en quedarse, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse; al igual que los presentes se volteó, con esperanza de que fuese ella.

Y lo era, ahí estaba Astrid, acomodándose el flequillo, como había visto tantas veces aquel mismo día. Merida creía que hacía ese gracioso y torpe movimiento porque estaba nerviosa; detrás de ella venían su madre y la madre de Hiccup, ambas parecían igual de preocupadas.

No podía dejar de mirarlas. Se sentía extraña, como si todo su cuerpo se tensara y se negará a moverse.

\--No está en el puerto-- avisó Astrid.

\--No está en la bodega-- dijeron los gemelos vikingos, con mucha comida en las manos.

\--Su caballo esta en su establo-- avisó el más pequeño de todos.

\--Parece ser que esta en esta...

\--¡Merida!-- no supo en que momento su madre le había visto, ni mucho menos el momento en el que la abrazó. La muchacha regresó el abrazo, lentamente.

 _Olvidé cambiarme, rayos._

\--Mamá-- susurró.

\--Ya te dije que me preocupa que te vayas así, Merida-- una vez separadas, la reina Elinor decidió regañar a su hija-- En especial en un momento como este...

\--Lo sé, mamá.

\--¡Y mirate como estas! Tu vestido, lo rompiste-- observó su madre.

\--Usare otro-- respondió Merida, distraídamente-- Mamá, eh... yo... necesito hablar con Astrid.

La servidumbre, los vikingos y la propia Astrid se volvieron para mirarla incrédulos. Lo había dicho en un tono un tanto extraño, como si pidiera intimidad; Astrid frunció el ceño y Merida notó como un puchero se quería formar en sus labios, era tierno, gracioso y extraño, con la edad que tenia ella.

\--¿Ha-hablar c-con...?-- tartamudeo su madre, perdiendo un poco la compostura.

\--¿...Conmigo?-- Astrid se señaló a su misma.

\--Aja-- Merida sonaba vacilante-- A solas.

Juró ver como fugazmente las mejillas de la mayor se volvían rosas. Pero como fue solo un momento, no supo si realmente había pasado.

\--Ve con ella-- susurró el vikingo grandulon a Astrid. Los gemelos levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

\--Esta... ¿bien?-- Astrid asintió, dudando la última palabra. Merida sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras, Astrid la siguió arrastrando los pies, con los brazos cruzados aún: estaban empezando a subirlo, cuando Hiccup estaba a punto de probar el rico hechizo de la bruja.

.

\--No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-- dijo Astrid friamente cuando estuvieron a la mitad de las escaleras. Merida sabía que ella diría algo como eso.

\--Escucha, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero... se que podemos remediarlo-- Merida siguió subiendo, a pesar de que Astrid se encontraba estática en uno de los escalones.

\--No te creo-- Era astuta, al parecer-- ¿Desapareces, me haces buscarte por todo el reino y luego vienes a disculparte como si nada?

Viéndolo así, si sonaba sospechoso.

\--Quería hacerte algo-- Merida también se detuvo, esperando que su actitud nerviosa no la delatara-- Para disculparme.

Astrid volvió a enarcar una ceja, suspiró y volvió a subir. No se le veía convencida del todo.

\--¿Donde estabas? Te desapareciste del mapa, no estabas ni en la sección del bosque donde prácticas arqueria.-- Parecía que la chica trataba de no sonar muy preocupada.

\--Por ahí, con una amiga. Necesitaba pensar-- No era la respuesta que Astrid esperaba, Merida lo supo porque la escucho chasquear la lengua con el paladar.--Y hacer algo para ti-- añadió, sonrojandose.

Astrid lo notó. Le dio gracia, pero no cambio de expresión.

\--No quiero nada-- respondió. Luego recordó algo importante-- Aunque, pensándolo bien, si tienes algo mio.

\--¿Eh?

\--Dame mi medallon-- exigió con voz dura. Merida tragó saliva.

\--Yo... mira-- y señaló la mesita arriba de las escaleras.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, para alivio de Merida, ya que así podría desviar la conversación por lo menos hasta que Astrid cambiará. Su expresión cambio cuando vio a Hiccup Haddock comiéndose medio pastel de una mordida, la mermelada se resbaló y manchó un poco el piso.

Merida ahogó un grito de horror.

\--Er... no se que es lo que debo ver-- dijo Astrid, confundida. Hiccup se volvió hacia ellas, aun con el bocado en la boca.

\--¡Mefgidah!-- exclamó con la boca llena, aun tenia el pastel en sus manos, parecía feliz de verla y sin ningún efecto secundario aparente... aun-- ¿Astih?

\--¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?-- chilló Merida, asustada y sumamente enfadada. Esto no podía estar pasandole.

Hiccup tragó sin dificultad alguna, avergonzado.

\--Yo... yo solo estaba...-- no sabia que responder-- Estaba aquí y... no tenia ni idea... lo siento.

\--No se mucho de lo que este pasando-- intervino Astrid, confusa-- Pero creo que eso era para mi.

Hiccup se llevó los restos del pastel a la boca de forma inconciente. Sabía delicioso.

\--¡No lo comas!-- Merida se me vino encima al momento en el que Hiccup se llevó el pastel a la boca. Intentó abrirle los labios con desesperación--¡Escupelo! ¡Escupelo!

Astrid intento separar a la muchacha de su novio, tratando de calmarla.

\--¡Hey, hey, HEY!-- hizo que la chica dejará de atacar al castaño, el cual no había masticado el bocado-- ¿¡Quieres calmarte!? ¡Puedes hacerme otro igual!

\--¡No, no puedo! ¡Ese era especialmente para ti!

\--¿De que estas hablando?

Hiccup empezó a masticar el pastel, sintiéndolo extraño, muy diferente al otro bocado que había comido antes. Casi le da una arcada.

\--¿Tu... tu lo hiciste?-- pregunto Hiccup con la boca llena y tapandola educadamente.-- Esta parte quedó... un poco amarga... y... agria-- hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero por alguna razón no pudo escupir el bocado. El rostro de Merida expresaba terror puro-- Pero no está tan mal... ughh-- suprimió una arcada-- Es que esta... muy viscoso, perdón-- se giró para tomar el vaso con leche de la mesa, la cual tomo como desesperado.

\--¿Estas bien?-- Astrid se acercó a el, ya que temía que este llegará a vomitar.

\--Si-- dijo Hiccup después de tragar. Merida soltó el aire aliviada, al parecer estaba bien y después de todo la bruja había hecho el conjuro mal.

\--¿No te sientes un poco diferente?-- preguntó la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

\--No-- Hiccup le sonrió-- Lo lamento, no sabía que era para Astrid-- se disculpó de nuevo, viéndose más apenado que antes.

\--Bueno, es que...

\--¿Ves Astrid? Ella te horneo algo para disculparse-- observó él, pero al momento de girarse, sintió que todo daba vueltas. Tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Astrid.

\--¿Qué fue eso?-- la aludida le miró con más atención, el hombre había cerrado los ojos.

\--No lo se, fue un mareo-- Hiccup trató de abrir los ojos, pero al momento de hacerlo, el mundo dio vueltas más rápido--Oh, no-- se aferró con más fuerza y Astrid le sostuvo por la cintura.

Astrid le dirígio una mirada acusadora a Merida.

\--¿Qué tenia ese pastel?-- cuestionó en un tono que le heló la sangre a la princesa.

\--¡Astrid, tranquila!-- Hiccup le llamó la atención, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mejor-- Creo que tanto viaje me afecto, o algo así.

\--A ti nunca te afectan los viajes largos-- respondió ella, a la defensiva.-- Responde-- se dirigió a Merida-- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\--Yo...

\--Estoy bien, m'lady-- Hiccup se apartó de ella-- Tengo algo de sueño, es todo.-- empezó a caminar lentamente hacía escaleras abajo. Astrid le siguió, no sin antes tomar a la princesa por el brazo y con fuerza.

\--No lo preguntaré de nuevo-- la mirada de la rubia se clavó en la de la pelirroja, tenia el mismo brillo que el de hoy en la tarde-- ¿Qué le hiciste a **MI** novio?

\--No... yo... no...

\--¡Para ya, Astrid!-- Hiccup le gritó, para luego hacerla bajar junto con una atemorizada Merida.--Ya te dije que estoy bien.-- Aseguró y las hizo bajar, Merida con el pulso a mil y esperando de todo corazón que Hiccup realmente se sintiera mal por el viaje.

Este bajaba las escaleras si bien lento, no parecía tener problema alguno. Astrid, sin embargo, lo estaba cuidado de cerca; el castaño no se mareaba por que si, o se enfermaba por cualquier cosa.

Y estaba segura que tenia que ver con ese pastel.

En el salón ya se habían reunido los lords, así como el Rey Fergus, quien se alegró de sobremanera al ver Merida sana y salva. Los lords no se veían muy contentos, dedicaban una mirada de desprecio a Astrid y una mueca de desaprobación hacia Hiccup.

\--Miren quien llegó, el asesino de dragones-- se burló el lord Macintosh, riéndose por lo bajo y siendo sumamente grosero.

\--Triple auch-- susurró Snotlout.

Hiccup estaba a punto de contestarle para aclarar el tema de una vez por todas, hasta que sintió un retortijon en su vientre, doloroso y sumamente fuerte. Se llevó ambos brazos a el estomago, como si eso fuese a aminorar el dolor.

\--Hijo-- Valka corrió hacia él, pero Hiccup la detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él-- ¿Qué tienes?

\--Estoy... bien-- dijo con dificultad debido al dolor. Se expandia por su torso, haciendo que extrañamente le dolieran los pulmones, era como un arco de dolor que subía y subía...

\--Parece ser que el vikingo no soportó nuestra comida, ¿eh?-- esta vez, fue el hombre gordo del clan McGoffin.

\--¡Oh! ¡A ustedes les hacen falta unos buenos modales!-- Valka se giró, perdiendo la paciencia. Encaró a el líder McGoffin, mirándolo de forma desafiante; a pesar de que Valka era alta, el hombre le sacaba un buen tramo.--Se creen mejores que nosotros por ser "más educados" ¡Pero no lo son!, ¡Solo nos han tachado de ladrones y salvajes desde que llegamos!

\--¡Sí, exacto!-- gritaron ambos gemelos, aun con la comida de la bodega en los brazos. Los hermanos de Merida los rodeaban, cargando aun más comida.

\--Tal vez porque lo son-- respondió el líder pequeñín del clan Dingwall-- Y una prueba es la mujercita rubia de por allá. ¡Es una salvaje!

El rostro de Astrid enrojecio furiosamente, sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y que las venas del cuello empezaban a saltarle. Apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de matar al hombrecillo.

Hiccup también se volvió, molesto con aquel hombre.

\--Ella no es una salvaje-- la defendió, aun tomándose el estomago. Sentía que los músculos se le agarrotaban y empezaban a hacerse un poco pesados-- Usted es solo un viejo que cree ser mejor que los demás cuando en realidahhh...

Se le fue el piso, de no ser por Merida, que lo sostuvo, Hiccup habría terminado tendido en el suelo. Otro mareo lo había abrumado.

Astrid le arrebató a Hiccup, mareandolo un poco más.

\--No lo toques-- siseo furiosa, Merida dio un paso atrás.

\--¡Ahí está la prueba!

\--¡Orden!-- gritó la reina Elinor, viéndose fastidiada-- Exijo respeto por nuestros invitados, por que ellos van a RESOLVER nuestro problema-- dijo severamente, los lords parecieron encogerse en sus lugares.

\--¡Exacto! ¿¡En que diantres están pensando!?-- intervino el Rey Fergus.-- ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

\--Le apunto a tu hija-- le recordó el lord Dingwall.

\--¡No significa nada! ¡Yo te he apuntado miles de veces!

\--Astrid, estoy bien, de verdad-- dijo Hiccup, sin poder apoyarse bien mientras los hombres peleaban entre ellos.

\--No, no lo estas-- Astrid le tocó la frente, Valka se acercó con preocupación-- Esta ardiendo-- informó preocupada.-- ¡Fishlegs!

Este corrió hacia Hiccup, también le tocó la frente y analizó su aspecto.

\--Tengo algunas notas de Gothi en mi equipaje-- dijo-- por lo mientras debe descansar, quitale la ropa y...

\--¡Rayos, Fishface, no frente a los niños!-- bromeó Snotlout. Los gemelos se rieron.

\--¡Yo no trate de que sonará así!-- chilló Fishlegs, cuyo enorme rostro se torno rosa-- Quiero decir, que le quites la armadura para que la temperatura en su cuerpo baje un poco. Y denle agua.

\--Lo llevare a su cuarto-- se ofreció Astrid, le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Valka-- Estará bien.

\--¿No quieres que los acompañe?

\--Ya les dije que me siento bien-- Hiccup se separó de las mujeres y de Fishlegs, para dirigirse por su propio pie hacia las escaleras.-- Solo necesito dormir.

\--¿Y que hay de los dragones?-- pregunto con voz fuerte el lord McGoffin.

\--Nos ocuparemos de ellos más... ¡UEEEEEEEEGHHH!-- para sorpresa de los presentes, Hiccup eructo tan fuerte que incluso en la isla, Chimuelo pudo escucharlo débilmente. Le miraron asombrados--... Tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y prosiguo su recorrido.

\--¡Ya lo oyeron!-- dijo el rey-- Mientras tanto, ¡propongo que se haga un banquete!

\--¡Más comida!-- exclamaron los gemelos soltando la que llevaban.

\--¡Hiccup!-- lo llamó Merida, preocupada y corriendo hacía él-- Hay algo que debo...

\--No fue tu pastel, ¿verdad?-- cuestionó él, subiendo las escaleras. Astrid apartó a Merida y casi hace caer a la princesa.--Astrid, ya basta...

Ella lo arrastró con rapidez a su cuarto, mientras que la princesa les seguía pisandole los talones. Logró entrar antes de que la rubia cerrará la puerta.

Le dirigió una mirada fría, para luego ignorarla. Esperaba de todo corazón que la verdadera razón fuera la falta de sueño y no ese estúpido pastel. Empezó a desabrochar las correas del traje, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que la princesa no sólo seguía ahí, sino que estaba mirando atentamente los movimientos de Astrid.

\--¿Qué diantres sigues haciendo aquí?-- cuestionó la rubia.

\--Yo... es que tengo algo que decirles-- admitió la menor.

\--¡No nos importa lo que tengas que decir!-- exclamó Astrid, desprendió las hombreras y las correas que lo rodeaban. Hiccup dio un suspiro de alivio cuando su novia retiro el exceso de peso, tosio un poco, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

\--Pero es importante-- le respondo Merida, empezando a enfadarse. Astrid se giró de lleno, después de quitarle el chaleco de piel; apretó los dientes-- Escucha, ese pastel...

Hiccup tuvo otra arcada, pero no podía vomitar. Sentía el estomago inflado, y sin embargó vacío, se quejó débilmente; se sentía un poco humillado al comportarse así frente a ambas chicas. Trató de incorporarse para detener la inminente pelea.

\--¿Qué era...?-- cuestionó con dificultad, sintiendo que el aire se le iba de los pulmones-- ¿... que era esa cosa?

\--¡Fue un accidente! ¡No tenias que comertelo!-- justificó la princesa. Hiccup se desplomó en la cama cual largo era.

Astrid tomó la espada de su novio, consiente de dos cosas: Merida había hecho ese pastel envenenado para ella y que ahora que Hiccup lo había ingerido, estaba posiblemente...

 _No, Hiccup no._

Encendió a Inferno.

Merida contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

\--¿Qué le hiciste?-- llevo el arma hasta casi tocar el cuello de la pelirroja. Esta sintió su calor y lo jodida que estaba ahora mismo.--¡Escupelo!

\--¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! ¡Fui con una bruja y...!

\-- **¿¡BRUJA!?** \-- repitió la rubia, hirviendo en rabia.--¿¡TU LE DISTE UN ENCANTANTAMIENTO A MI NOVIO!?

\--En realidad el lo comió. El encantemiento era para ti-- espetó Merida, sin poder controlar el vómito verbal que le había dado.

\--¿Qué...?-- cuestionó Hiccup perdiendo la conciencia. Astrid le miró.

Su mundo entero se estaba desmoronando. Si él llegaba a...

Repimio el nudo en la garganta.

\--¿¡IBAS A MATARME!?-- no esperó respuesta-- ¡VAS A MATARLO!-- la acusó.

\--¡Lo siento! Mira, esa bruja no es de las que matan gente...

Hiccup empezó a girarse, inconciente, sobre la cama. Algo dentro del él estaba ardiendo.

\--¡Lo envenenaste!

\--¡No lo hice!

\--¡Lo hiciste!

\--¡El encantamiento servía para que te cambiará! ¡No para matarte!

\--¿¡CAMBIARME!?

\--Hacerte más amable...

\--¡SOY AMABLE! ¡SOY LINDA Y ADORABLE CON TODO EL MUNDO!

\--Sí te creo-- respondió Merida con sarcasmo.

\--¡Tu eres la que me saca de mis casillas!-- Astrid le apunto con inferno-- Te juro que no saldrás viva de esta habitación si algo le pasa.-- amenazó.

Es escucho el estruendo de alguien cayendo de la cama. Ambas chicas se volvieron hacía Hiccup, quien ya no estaba en la cama; había caído de esta llevándose todas las sábanas consigo. Se escuchó un gemido débil y Astrid corrió hacia él, apagando a inferno. Merida la acompañó, sumamente preocupada por su error.

Un bulto, cubierto por la sabana respiraba debajo de esta. Se quejaba y gemia por lo bajo; lo peculiar es que no sonaba como Hiccup, ni tenia la forma de este. Astrid trató de acercarse, pero Merida la detuvo; tenia un mal presentimiento de aquello.

\--¿Hiccup?-- lo llamó Astrid, preocupada. El bulto empezó a moverse, intentando incorporarse. Astrid noto que la prótesis estaba tirada en el suelo, junto con lo que restaba de la armadura.

\--Ay no-- susurró la princesa.

El bulto se incorporó, mostrándose como algo deforme y enorme. Ambas con tuvieron el aliento cuando vieron que la sábana empezaba a resbalarse.

\--No puede ser...-- susurró Astrid, sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Hiccup" les miro, confundido, ¿En tan mal estado se encontraba?

Quizo preguntarlo, pero de su boca solo salió un gruñido. Un gruñido bastante gutural y que no se asemejaba en nada a su voz.

 _¿Qué caraj...?_

\--¡¡¡DRAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOON!!!-- vocifero Merida, presa del pánico. Esperaba un oso, quizá una bestia semejante, pero definitivamente no un dragón negro.

 _¿¡Donde!?_ Hiccup se giro en búsqueda del dragón, tirando la cama en el intento. _¿¡Como...!?_

Merida estaba gritando y tratando de huir de... ¿de él? ¡Pero si solo era Hiccup! ¿Qué acaso...?

\-- **Es un furia nocturna** \-- Astrid no podía salir de su asombro-- Hiccup se transformó en un furia nocturna-- susurró para si, intentando procesarlo--¡Hiccup! ¡Eres un furia nocturna!

El dragón se volteó para mirarle, gruñó y luego busco algo con que verse. Había un espejo de cuerpo completó en un rincón, así que camino hacia el y se vio.

Chimuelo, o por lo menos un dragón parecido a Chimuelo, le regresó la mirada.

Merida dejo de gritar, para luego observar con mayor detenimiento al dragón. Este le devolvió la mirada.

\--¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

\--¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWGGG!

\--¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!--Merida lo señaló con horror.

\--¡RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWGGGGGFFF!-- exclamó el dragón con su voz gutural.

\--¡AHHHHHHHHH!

\--¡RAAAAAWWWWGGGF!

\--¡CALLENSE!-- Les gritó Astrid, desesperada. Dragon y princesa enmudecieron-- ¡Van a oirnos y entonces tendremos muchos problemas!-- Astrid se acercó a Merida-- Ahora, ¡explicame por que Hiccup es un dragón!

\--La bruja debió darme el encantamiento equivocado-- justificó Merida-- No es mi culpa.

\--¿¡No lo es!?-- Astrid también estaba perdiendo el control-- ¿¡No lo **ES**!?

\--¡No!

\--¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN DRAGÓN!

\--¡YO NO LE PEDÍ QUE SE COMIERA EL PASTEL!

\--¡LE PEDISTE A UNA BRUJA QUE LO ENCANTARÁ PARA MI!

\--¡PERO NO TUVE LA CULPA DE ESTO!

\--¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTÉS DICIENDO ESTO!

\--¡ES LA VERDAD!

\--¡REVIERTELO!

\--¡NO SE COMO!

\--¡NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO LO HAGAS, HAZLO! ¡YA!

\--¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWFFF!-- Vocifero Hiccup, harto de que las chicas siguieran peleadas, en especial en un momento como ese.

\-- **¿¡QUE!?** \-- exclamaron ambas. Hiccup señaló la puerta y sacó el aire por su nariz, visiblemente enfadado.

\--Oh no-- exclamó Merida, dándose cuenta que el problema era mucho más grande que lo que pensaba.--Tu gente... lo confundira con un dragón de verdad--le dijo a la rubia.

\--¿Mi gente o la tuya?-- cuestionó Astrid con ironía. Merida le dirigió una mirada que denotaba que no entendía nada-- Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos.

"Primero que nada, hay que salir de este castillo. Nadie puede enterarse de que Hiccup es ahora un furia nocturna; iremos con la bruja, le pediremos el antídoto y regresamos lo más pronto posible.

\--Necesitaremos una distracción-- sugirió Merida.

\--No si salimos por la azotea-- atajó Astrid, sacó de un baúl una manta que procedió a poner sobre el lomo de Hiccup.--Volando.

\--¿Estas loca? ¿¡Vas a montar a Hiccup!?

\--Vamos a montar a Hiccup. No es la primera vez que subo en un furia nocturna-- respondió Astrid a la ligera, acomodando la manta-- O en Hiccup-- añadió por lo bajo--Será fácil, solo sostente de...

\--¿¡Como que no es la primera vez!?

\--Es lo que Hiccup trataba de decirles, en Berk no matamos dragones-- Astrid acarició el cuello del dragón, mientras este asentía-- No hemos matado a ninguno desde hace hace seis años.

\--¿¡Qué...!? ¿¡Entonces...!?

\--Hiccup fue el primer vikingo en Berk que entrenó a un dragón-- explicó Astrid-- Los entrenamos y volamos con ellos.--Observó la puerta y luego las ventanas-- No creo que pasemos por ahí.

\--¿Entonces... ustedes...?

\--¡Lo veremos después! Debemos destruir la puerta.

\--¿¡USTEDES QUÉ...!?

\--¿Te importaría dispararle a la puerta, babe?-- le pregunto Astrid a Hiccup, la joven parecía disfrutarlo.

Hiccup se concentró y intento hacerlo, pero estaba teniendo problemas, ¿como se suponía que iba a hacer tal cosa? ¿Se lo ordenaba a su garganta? ¿a quien? ¿a que?

Tendría que preguntárselo a Chimuelo.

\--¡Nadie va a dispararle a nada! -- Merida se puso frente a la puerta, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.--Hay que intentar hacer que Hiccup quepa aquí.

A Hiccup le dolían las alas de haberlas tenido que pegar al cuerpo tanto tiempo. Hicieron algo de ruido a la hora de tratar de hacerlo pasar y tiraron uno de los jarrones que se encontraban en una mesa cerca de la habitación; Merida le había cubierto con una sabana, con la finalidad de que no fuera tan...

Bueno, era algo obvio que lo que se ocultaba en la sabana era un dragón.

Caminaron por los pasillos, Hiccup estaba tirando todas las mesas y chocaba con todos los baúles. Las chicas le shusheaban para que hicieran menos ruido. El dragón solo les gruñia por lo bajo, dando a entender que no era su culpa.

\--¿Quieres quitarle eso?-- Astrid se giró irritada, cuando Merida se volvió hacia Hiccup para acomodar la sabana.--Lo tenga o no todos sabrán que es un dragón.

\--¡Pero es un chico! ¡Y no tiene ropa!-- siseo Merida, tratando de no hacer ruido.

\--¡No está desnudo!-- le respondió Astrid con el mismo volumen de voz-- ¡Esta cubierto de escamas!

\--¡Eso no quita que...!

El dragón rugió por lo bajo, empujandolas a ambas hacia adelante. Las chicas bufaron molestas y prosiguieron su camino.

\--Esto es tu culpa-- murmuró Astrid.

\--No lo es, él se comió el pastel.

\--¡Igual íbamos a pasar por esta situación!

\--Quizá no, quizá él esta así por que la poción no era para él.

\--¿O sea que es culpa de Hiccup?

\--Eres imposible-- murmuró Merida, cruazandose de brazos.

\--Tu eres la que es imposible.

\--¿Imposible yo...?

\--¡OHHH!

La misma mujer a la que los gemelos habían asustado esa misma tarde se encontraba frente a ellos, se veía más pálida de lo habitual, temblaba y no parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\--No de nuevo--se quejó Merida, se acercó a la mujer con cautela. --Escucha, Maudie, tienes que calmar...

\--¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La mujer huyó horrizada, Hiccup bufo, molesto.

\--Bueno, al parecer si necesitaremos una distracción-- resolvió Merida, no faltaba mucho para que la niñera de sus hermanos abriera la boca... otra vez.--¿Tienen alguna idea?

El furia nocturna miro a la rubia con una mirada cómplice, ella se la devolvió.

\--Los gemelos.

El dragón gruño, como si completará la respuesta.

.

\--Será mejor que sea bueno, Astrid, por que ese enorme cerdo asado era **FANTÁSTICO.**

\--Seh, mejor que el yak de la vez pasada.

\--¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

\--No lo se, nos siguen a todos lados.

\--Pero son muy bonitos-- Ruffnut cargó a uno de los hermanitos de Merida y lo sacudió frente a Astrid. Este le sacó la lengua.

\--Dilo por ti, a mi estos dos no me dejan caminar-- Tuffnut señaló a los dos trillizos restantes que se encontraban abrazando ambas piernas.

\--Chicos, necesito que nos hagan un pequeño favor.-- empezó Astrid, antes de dirigirlos a el pasillo donde estaban Hiccup y Merida--Pero deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie.

\--Eso suena muy serio.

\--Sep.

\--Por qué lo es.-- reconoció Astrid-- Es sobre Hiccup y yo...

\--No puede ser-- la interrumpió Ruffnut-- ¡Tu y Hiccup van a tener un bebé y quieres que le hagamos una super fiesta para celebrar!

\--¿¡En serio!?-- Tuffnut parecía más emocionado que su hermana--¡Oh! ¿Podrá jugar con nosotros?

\--Prometemos cuidarlo.

\--Y cambiarle los pañales... aunque sería asqueroso, pero lo haríamos.

\--Y darle comida.

\--Y luchar con él en la zanja de jabalíes.

\--De forma muy segura.

\--Y lo bañaremos en lodo...

\--Y luego perseguiremos yaks hasta el atardecer, mientras montamos a Barf y Blench.

\--Ellos lo van a amar.

\--¡UUUUUUH! ¡Tal vez podamos jugar a "quien lo atrapa primero antes de que caiga al mar" con él! ¡Va a amar ese juego!

\--No lo sé, será muy pequeño y los niños pequeños son difíciles de atrapar.

\--¡Tonterías...!

\--¡OIGAN!-- Astrid les llamo la atención, horrorizada con las ideas de los gemelos y con la idea de ser madre... tan pronto. Ambos le miraron con atención-- ¡Hiccup y yo **no** vamos a tener un bebé!

\--Awwwwwwmmm-- exclamaron con decepción los gemelos y los trillizos al unísono, mientras hacían un puchero.

\--Yo quería un bebé-- se lamentó Tuffnut.

Ruffnut puso sus manos en jarras.

\--¿Entonces que es?-- cuestionó.

Astrid suspiró antes de contestarle.

\--Verán, eh...-- miro hacia atrás e hizo una señal hacia atrás. Algo se movio entre las sombras, confundiendo a los gemelos-- No se como paso esto, pero... Bueno...

\--¿Ellos van a ayudarnos?-- cuestionó Merida, detrás de Astrid. Esta le dedicó una mueca de molestia.

\--¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

"Algo" se movió detrás de ellas, gruñendo. La sábana se cayo, dejando ver al furia nocturna adulto que estaba detras de ellas.

Los gemelos miraron con asombro al dragón, al igual que los trillizos. Hiccup se encogió, tratando de esconderse, ambas chicas soltaron un "ugggh" de fastidio.

\--¡Wooooooooaaaaaah!-- exclamaron los chicos.

\--¡Trajiste a Chimuelo!-- gritó Tuffnut.

\--¿Chimuelo?

\--Alto, ¿no se supone que no debíamos traer a los dragones? -- cuestionó Ruffnut.

\--Sip, eso fue lo que dijo-- respondió Tuffnut-- ¿Y Hiccup?

\--¿No estaba enfermo?

\--¿Tiene fiebre?

\--¿Esta muerto?

\--¡Ya!-- los silenció Astrid-- Este no es Chimuelo.

\--¡Encontraste otro furia nocturna!

\--No es otro furia nocturna, o lo que sea, es Hiccup-- soltó Merida.

\--¿¡QUÉ!?

\--Bueno, verán... es una larga historia-- respondió Merida algo incomoda, Hiccup le miró molesto.

\--La haré corta: Merida convirtió a Hiccup en un furia nocturna con un encantamiento.-- contó Astrid-- Necesitamos salir de aquí para encontrar a la bruja y lo revierta.

Los gemelos no tenían palabras, se miraron entre sí y compartieron una sonrisa pícara.

\--¿Hiccup es un dragón? -- Tuffnut hizo tronar los dedos de sus manos, su hermana imitó el gesto, además de tronar su cuello.

\--En si... sí.

\--¡A...!

\--¡SOOOM...!

\--¡BRO...!

\--¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _¡Y... corten!_** ** _¡Chanclas! ¡Ya se complicó todo! D:!!!_** ** _Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, hubo un problema y pues ya se la saben, ¿no? Pero en serio lo lamento, no me gusta restrasarme mucho. Debo añadir que medio le flojee al editar y escribir un one shot para un concurso que la autora "KatnissSakura" (leeme, plocs ;v) estaba haciendo para ganarse un ejemplar de Dragonvine._** ** _Y pos, si lo quiero xD_** ** _No me vuelvo a retrasar. Ustedes disculpen si ven algun dedazo, escribo desde el telefono y una tableta (no computadora, saaaaad)._** ** _Si se pudiera escuchar este capítulo, seguramente estarían sordos xD_** ** _Pasa que, trate de meterme en la cabeza de Merida. Siempre pense que ella era una adolescente rebelde del montón, si, con un aire lindo de libertad pero, a puesto a que si ve a una chica/chico lindo seguramente se fijaría en él. Y Hiccup... la depresión, presiones de cualquier tipo y demas, nos hacen comer de mas, ¿verdad?_** ** _Astrid esta estresada. Alguien la sacó de sus casillas, y eso nunca es bueno..._** ** _¡Adoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios! Regresar de mi hiatus feo fue muy satisfactorio :3_** ** _¡Gracias totales si llegaste hasta acá!_** ** _¡Un abrazo!_**


	4. Escapes, medallones y fogatas

\--Habla--

Narra

 _Piensa_

 **Frase con énfasis**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Valka no podía dejar de mirar las escaleras y tratar de agudizar el oído en búsqueda de cualquier sonido alarmante que viniera de arriba, pero parecía imposible dado el ruido ensordecedor de los cánticos y música escocesa del Salón Real. Se le veía (como casi siempre) bastante distraída y con la impresión de que quería estar en algún otro lugar que no fuese donde estaba.

Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Pensó en levantarse muchas veces, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que Astrid pensará que desconfiaba de ella y en especial por el hecho de cuidar a Hiccup. Claro que confiaba en ella, ella era la general de Berk, la segunda al mando, la mano derecha y futura esposa de su hijo; si, bueno, era un poco competitiva (lo había visto el día de hoy) un poquito celosa (Valka era distraída, más no tanto), y obsesiva (pero no al extremo de ser una loca psicópata); aun así, e independientemente de eso, la comprendía y aprobaba.

Hiccup la había escogido, después de todo.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la princesa con ellos, quizá ella y Astrid por fin estén arreglando sus diferencias, sino, Hiccup podría ayudarlas (o obligarlas) a eso. Aun asi, y con todo y todo, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo arriba.

\--Se pondrá bien-- la voz de Elinor le llegó por el lado izquierdo. La mujer se sentó junto a ella en la casi vacía mesa de banquetes, donde sólo quedaban unos cuantos restos de comida, así como vasos y platos vacíos, tirados por doquier.

Valka dio un sobresalto, todavía ni se acostumbraba a la llegada sin avisar de la gente.

\--¿Ah?-- cuestionó, a pesar de que sabía que la reina se refería al su hijo y el penoso estado en el que se había presentado hace un rato.

\--Hiccup. Se pondrá bien-- repitió Elinor con una sonrisa-- Si no mejora mañana por la mañana, yo personalmente buscare al médico real y...

\--No es necesario-- la interrumpió Valka, desviando la mirada. Se sentía mal por no poder ayudar o por no actuar como una madre normal-- Hiccup es... fuerte.

Elinor se sintió incomoda, casi tanto como Valka.

\--Aunque gracias-- añadió Valka con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sintiendo que estaba siendo muy fría con Elinor. Después de todo, ella también quería ayudar.--No creí que fueran tan amables con nosotros después de... bueno...

La reina sonrió para luego rodar los ojos de forma cómica, fingiendo fastidio.

\--¿Te refieres a la rabieta que hicieron mi hija y tu nuera?

\--Mi casi nuera-- corrigió Valka automáticamente, recordando que su hijo aún no estaba casado-- Se casarán pronto... --aseguró, para luego añadir por lo bajo (y no muy convencida)-- Espero

\--Igual yo-- dijo Elinor en un suspiro, Valka la miró confundida-- Quiero decir... Ojalá Merida también quiera casarse algún día.

\--¿No es muy joven?-- cuestionó Valka, cayendo en la cuenta de que la princesa se veía mucho menor que su hijo y todos sus amigos.

\--Un poco. Me refiero a en un futuro-- Valka asintió, comprendiendolo. Casar a una niña que no parecía sobrepasar los dieciocho años parecía ser una locura-- Ya pasamos por una experiencia muy mala el año pasado. Aunque debo admitir que fue mi culpa, creo que me precipite demasiado... ¿Te ha pasado algo así?

\--Ni me lo digas-- respondió Valka, recordando unos meses antes, cuando había vuelto a Berk y encontrado a su familia.--Yo también creo que hice algunas cosas mal en el pasado.

\--Volviendo al tema-- la reina se dio cuenta de que Valka no querría contar esos errores en ese momento. No la culpaba, no era la ocasión-- Merida es una buena chica-- añadió rápidamente Elinor-- Es un poquito testaruda, y algo... inmadura-- dijo lo último entre dientes-- Pero no es impedimento de que quiera hacer las cosas bien.

\--Astrid no quería hacerle daño a tu hija. Y estoy segura que es lo último que ella querría-- dijo a su vez Valka-- Ella sólo sentía algo de celos. Creo que a tu hija le gusta mi hijo.

Ambas rieron.

\--Merida no es de enamorarse... o que le interesen los chicos en este momento-- comentó Elinor entre risas-- O un alguien en especifico.-- agregó, pensativa-- Pero seguro lo hizo para molestar a Astrid, créame, lo se.

\--Ni Astrid es de matar personas-- explicó Valka-- Es una buena chica... Y de hecho, es la general de Berk.

Los ojos de la reina casi saltan de sus cuencas al oír eso.

\--¿De verdad?-- cuestionó, incrédula-- No tenia ni idea, quiero decir... Es grandioso, por eso ella es tan buena en las disciplinas.

Valka se encogió de hombros. También le impresionaba mucho.

\--¿Es la razón de porque Hiccup la escogió?-- cuestionó Elinor, interesada en la historia de Hiccup y Astrid.

Valka negó con la cabeza con fuerza. Por lo que Hiccup le había platicado, definitivamente no era por eso.

\--Mi hijo la nombró como general.-- soltó Valka, tratando de encontrar palabras para describir la relación de su primogénito-- Se conocen desde niños, prácticamente de toda la vida... Y Astrid siempre ha resaltado por ser la mejor vikinga de todo Berk.

\--Así que... ¿se enamoró de ella por ser la mejor?

Valka no sabia que responder. Aquella era una excelente pregunta; si bien sabía muchas anécdotas de ambos, su hijo jamás había especificado como es que ambos se habían enamorado del otro.

\--Creo... Sí-- Valka trataba de buscar una buena explicación-- Es que mi hijo no era muy bueno haciendo todas esas cosas hasta que...

Se detuvo, ¿hasta que encontró a Chimuelo? Si, desde que encontró al furia nocturna y le disparó, la vida de su hijo había sido lo opuesto a lo que era ahora. Pero no debía contar eso, por que Elinor no podía saberlo aun.

Era deber de su hijo decirles la verdad.

\--¿...Hasta que...?

Una melena rubia paso rápidamente por el lado derecho de la mesa, como si buscará algo. La mujer castaña se dio cuenta con alivio de que se trataba de su nuera.

\--¡Astrid!-- la llamó por encima de la música y los cánticos, en búsqueda de algo con que distraer a Elinor. La aludida se volteo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si la hubiesen atrapado haciendo una travesura. Se acercó arrastrando los pies a la mesa donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

\--Valka-- la voz de su futura nuera se notaba vacilante, como si estuviera nerviosa.-- Reina Elinor.-- saludó a la reina con educación y asintiendo con la cabeza, pero el tono seguía ahí-- Veo que se divierten, je-- sonrio incomoda-- Hiccup esta arriba.

\--¿Ya está mejor?-- cuestionó Valka, sin ocultar su preocupación.

\--Claro, esta... eh, durmiendo-- Astrid seguía nerviosa.-- De hecho, Merida lo está cuidando en este momento.

\--¿Merida?

\--¿Lo dejaste **SOLO** con una chica? ¿Es decir, completamente **solos**?-- Valka no sentía que Astrid estuviera actuando como tal en aquel momento.-- ¿Con **Merida**?-- hizo énfasis, sin poder creerlo.

\--Nos estamos llevando mejor-- Astrid desvío la mirada, no se veía muy convencida.

\--¿Y por qué lo dejó al cuidado de Merida, General?-- preguntó Elinor, también sintiendo que algo no cuadraba.

\--Bueno, yo...--Astrid se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la palabra "General". Nadie, ni siquiera en Berk la llamaba así.-- Disculpe, ¿cómo me llamó?

\--Le conté a la reina que eres la general de Berk-- respondió Valka, como si no importará. Astrid asintió lentamente, tratando de no sonrojarse por como la había llamado.

\--Bueno, yo estoy buscando a Fishlegs y a los gemelos.

\--Fishlegs fue al barco por las notas de Gothi, no debe tardar-- informó la castaña, sin estar muy segura de las contestaciones de su nuera-- Y los gemelos deben estar por ahí con Snotlout, quien parece encantado con estos gritos de guerra y la testosterona.

\--Oh-- Astrid rió nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba el flequillo-- Será mejor que los busque, necesito que hagan algo por mi y...

\--¿Pasa algo?-- soltó Valka, sintiéndose cada vez menos convencida de que su hijo estuviera bien.

\--Claro que no-- respondió la rubia rápidamente-- Hiccup esta bien, tranquila. Yo lo cuido... digo, nosotras.

\--¿No necesitan nada, General?-- esta vez la Reina Elinor quien formuló la pregunta.

 _Que nos dejen salir del castillo con un dragón, quien por cierto es Hiccup... Y que deje de llamarme así, por favor._

\--No... No por el momento-- Astrid volvió a sonreír-- Usted... Puede solo llamarme Astrid-- le sugirió a la reina, sintiéndose tonta-- No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

\--Pero...

\--Iré a buscar a los gemelos.-- la interrumpió Astrid antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina del castillo. Ambas mujeres contemplaron como desaparecía entre la multitud.

\--Tienes a una futura nuera adorable-- comentó Elinor. Valka sonrió mientras asentía, rogándole a los dioses que realmente todo estuviera marchando bien.

.

Tuffnut se encontraba picando el rostro de Hiccup, como si se asegurará de que fuese real, mientras que Ruffnut se encargaba de los trillizos, quienes querían tocar a Hiccup tal como Tuffnut.

Ambos se veían fascinados.

\--Oye, Hicc-- le habló Tuffnut, tratando de abrir la boca del dragón-- ¿Tu también tienes los dientes retráctiles de Chimuelo?

\--¡Claro que si, torpe!-- respondió su hermana-- Es un furia nocturna-- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Su hermano logró abrirle los labios, para incomodidad de Hiccup, quien exibia unos dientes afilados y blancos.

\--Pues este si tiene dientes-- Tuffnut soltó la boca del dragón, Hiccup dio una sacudida, para diversión de los trillizos-- Uhhhh, ¿Puedo subir, Hiccup? ¿Puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

El dragón le rugió, dándole a entender que no. El gemelo no pareció captar el mensaje, porque dio saltitos e intento subirse.

\--¿¡Quieren dejar de jugar!?-- les regaño Astrid, Tuffnut pudo subirse con éxito. Uno de los trillizos también lo hizo, para desagrado de Hiccup-- Tuff, bajate ya.

\--¡Hamish! ¡Puede ser peligroso!-- Merida se acercó a Hiccup con la intención de poner a su hermano en el suelo.

\--Estará bien, en Berk los niños también se suben en dragones-- aseguró Ruffnut a la ligera.-- Oigan... ¿quien quiere dar un paseo en Hiccuuuuuuup?

Los dos niños restantes corrieron hacia el muchacho convertido en dragón. Este intentó retroceder para escapar.

\--¡Nadie dará un paseo sobre Hiccup!-- volvió a gritar Astrid.

\--Awwwwmm-- se quejaron los gemelos y los trillizos al mismo tiempo.

\--Primero lo del bebé y ahora sobre no montar a Hiccup-- Tuffnut puso sus manos en la cintura, molesto.-- ¿Por qué estás tan irritable, Hoff?

\--Sí, ¿cual es tu problema?

\--Los traje aquí para que me ayudarán a salir del castillo-- explico Astrid-- No para que jugarán con mi novio.

\--¡Pero es un furia nocturna! ¡Y esta nuevo!

\--¿Alguien me puede explicar que es un furia nocturna y quien es Chimuelo?

\--Es el dragón de Hi...

\--¡Le explican luego!-- los interrumpió Astrid-- Por favor, hagan algo antes de que...

Pasos rápidos se acercaban en su dirección. Todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa e intentaron cubrir a Hiccup con la sábana, este se sacudió para quitarse a Tuffnut junto a los trillizos de encima; este cayó y atrapó a dos de ellos, mientras que otro cayó sobre su trasero, riendo. Se pusieron frente a él, tratando inútilmente de esconderlo.

Del otro lado del pasillo apareció Fishlegs, quien se veía fatigado. Dio un suspiro de alivio, para luego caminar rápidamente hacia ellos.

\--¡Astrid! ¡Por fin te encuentro!-- dijo este, secándose el sudor de la frente-- Tengo las notas de Gothi... ¿Donde pusiste a Hiccup? Fui a su cuarto, pero no lo encontre y estaba hecho un desastre... ¿Qué hay en la sábana?

Los chicos se voltearon, fingiendo sorpresa. Soltaron una bastante mala imitación de expresión de sorpresa, para luego encoger los hombros.

\--¿Qué... hay en la... tuya?-- cuestionó Tuffnut, arrastrando las palabras y evidentemente nervioso. Fishlegs arqueo una ceja, confundido.

\--Yo no tengo una sábana-- respondió este.

\--Es lo que quieres que creamos, ¿no es así?-- atajó el gemelo, con tono acusador.

\--¿Qué? Tuffnut, no tengo ninguna sábana detrás de mí. Ustedes sí.

\--¿Esta cosa?-- Ruffnut le dio un manotazo al dragón, ocasionando que este soltará un gruñido por lo bajo-- No es nada, es obvio que es un... un...

\--¡Es una maqueta en la que estamos trabajando!-- Tuffnut le bloqueo el paso al rubio, quien empezaba a acercarse hacia Hiccup.-- Es ultra secreta y definitivamente NO puedes verla.

\--Es un regalo que Merida le quería hacer a Hiccup-- aseguró Ruffnut, pidiendo apoyo.

\--Eh... ¡Sí! ¡Es un proyecto secreto!-- la princesa uso su cuerpo como escudo, inútilmente.

\--Podría jurar que acaba de gruñir.

\--¡No seas absurdo, Fishlegs!-- chilló Ruffnut, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Sin lograrlo-- Esta hecho de madera... y... telas...

\--Astrid-- el rubio pidió ayuda, dado que ella no estaba poniendo de su parte. Ella le regreso la mirada, igual de nerviosa que los demás.-- ¿Donde esta Hiccup?

\--Tomando un baño-- titubeó ella un poco. El rubio apartó a los gemelos.

\--¡No! ¡No puedes verlo!-- volvió a chillar Ruffnut-- ¡A él!-- ordenó a los trillizos, quienes corrieron a las piernas de Fishlegs.

\--¡Ya basta! ¡Chicos! ¿¡que rayos esta pasando!?

\--¡Nada, nada! ¡No hay nada!

\--¡No lo mires!

\--¡No puedes!

\--¡No!

\--¡No!

\--¡NO!

\--¡NOOOOOOOOO!

\--¡Fishlegs, no!

\--¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO VEAS AL FURIA NOCTURNAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hiccup sintió como la sábana se retiraba rápidamente, revelando su nuevo cuerpo ante Fishlegs. Le miró asustado al principio, mientras que este se quedaba en estado de shock al verle.

\--Fishlegs, no es lo que parece-- aseguró Astrid, poniéndose delante de Hiccup y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

\--¡Fue un accidente!-- se lamentó Merida-- Él se comió el pastel y no era para él, ¡Yo no quería que se convirtiera en dragón!

\--¡Nosotros no lo sabíamos!-- exclamó Tuffnut en un tono dramático, como si fuera a llorar.

\--¡Cuando llegamos ya estaba así!-- lloriqueo Ruffnut.

\--¡No le digas a la señora Valka o nos asesinara a todos porque Merida convirtió a su hijo en un dragón!

Fishlegs salio de su asombro al escuchar eso último.

\--¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESTE ES HICCUP!? ¿¡HICCUP ES UN FURIA NOCTURNA!?... ¿¡UN FURIA NOCTURNA!?

\--¿Increíble, no?

\--¡HICCUP ES UN...!

\--¡NO LO DIGAS!-- lo silenciaron Astrid y Merida.

\--¡¡¡¡DRAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOON!!!

Eso venia del piso de abajo, y parecía retumbar por todo el pasillo, hizo temblar las paredes.

\--Ay, no. Ese es mi papá-- reconoció Merida.-- ¡Tenemos poco tiempo para salir de aquí!

\--Fishlegs, necesito que tu y los gemelos creen una distracción para poder salir de aquí.

\--No, necesito respuestas.

\--¡Te las explicaré luego! ¡Solo ayudenos a salir de aquí!

\--¡Tengo un plan!-- exclamó Tuffnut, los trillizos se miraron entre sí y le susurraron algo al rubio, este asintió-- ¡Siganos! ¡Ruff, Fishlegs, encarguense de los escoceses!

\--¿¡Y que les digo!?-- preguntó Fishlegs, a punto de entrar en pánico.

\--Ellos creen que cazamos dragones-- explico Astrid-- Hazlos creer que van a cazar uno. Mienteles.

\--¡No soy bueno mintiendo!

\--¡Mi papá creerá todo lo que digas! ¡Andando!

\--¿¡Y que hay de...!?

\--¡Confiamos en ti Fishlegs!

\--¡Llévalos al sótano, hermana!

Los chicos, con dragón includo y sábana corrieron escaleras arriba, en dirección a la azotea. Los trillizos que quedaban se quedaron con Fishlegs y Ruffnut.

\--Muy bien, pequeños, es hora de despistar a esos escoceses-- dijo Ruffnut-- ¿Quien sabe hacer un rugido de dragón bastante convincente?

Los niños se miraron entre si, para luego señalar al otro.

\--Me basta. Andando Fishlegs.

.

\--¿Como que hay un dragón en el castillo?

La pregunta de Valka quedo prácticamente al aire, dado que todos la ignoraron. Buscó con la mirada a Snotlout, a quien encontró rápidamente junto a los del clan McGoffin; se apartó de Elinor para poder hablar con él.

Este dio un sobresalto al verla. Se notaba tan confundido como ella.

\--¡Debemos buscar al cazador de dragones ahora, si es que hay un dragón aquí en el castillo!-- gritó el Lord McGoffin.

\--¿Un dragón en el castillo? ¿Como pudo meterse sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-- cuestionó Snotlout con aire incrédulo y con el propósito de que le escucharán. Por lo menos alguien debió de haber visto que un dragón (aunque fuese un Terrible Terror), se colaba dentro.

\--No tengo idea-- murmuró Valka, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\--Además, Hiccup esta enfermo-- añadió Snotlout-- Lo más seguro es que este durmiendo o haciendo cosas de enfermos.

\--En todo caso, ustedes pueden ayudarnos-- resolvió el rey, con esperanzas. Snotlout y Valka dieron un brinco de sorpresa, el primero se señaló a si mismo, sin poder creerlo-- Sí, ustedes.

\--Porque han cazado dragones, ¿no es así?-- cuestionó el lord Macintosh con su voz nasal.

\--Ehhh...-- Valka no sabia que responder. Ni siquiera antes del incidente con Cloudjumper había cazado un dragón antes, por lo que no podría ayudar mucho.

\--¡Claro que...! ¿si?-- respondió Snotlout tratando de mantener los nervios-- Matamos dragones toooodos los días, ¿No es así, señora Valka?

\--Ajá.

Un rugido de dragón (casi convincente) hizo temblar la Sala de Banaquetes. Valka lo detectó de inmediato, no era un rugido real, sino uno humano, completamente distorsionado por... ¿un megáfono? Sí, un megáfono casero. Le dio un codazo a su sobrino para que este pudiera notarlo.

\--No es real-- le murmuró entre dientes, de forma casi inaudible. Snotlout la miro.

\--¿No lo es?-- dijo este en voz mucho más alta, a su vez, regresando la mirada a la muchedumbre, quienes los miraban expectantes.

\--Suena muy distorsionado-- observó ella.-- Es...

\--¡Un dragón!

La voz provenía de Fishlegs, quien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba lo que se seguía de nervioso, temblaba y tenia la apariencia de querer vomitar.

\--¿¡Hay un dragón aquí si o no!?-- grito Snotlout harto de no saber con exactitud la verdad.

\--¡Va en dirección hacia el sótano! ¡Tiene a Ruff!-- gritó Fishlegs, convenciendo a Snotlout en el acto.-- ¡Siganme!

\--¡TRAS ÉL!-- Vocifero el rey, junto con los lords. Valka y Snotlout se le adelantaron a la muchedumbre, para posicionarse junto a el rubio.

\--Quedate aquí, Elinor-- le pidió el rey cariñosamente a su reina, quien asintió, sumamente asustada. Valka sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver la muestra de cariño.

En un intento de erradicarla, se giro hacia Fishlegs.

\--No es un dragón, ¿verdad?-- cuestionó, trotando a su lado.

\--No-- murmuró el muchacho, lo más bajo que le permitieron los nervios rotos.

\--¿Qué hay de mi nena?-- cuestionó Snotlout, preocupado.

\--Digamos que no la tiene... Y no es tu nena.

\--Sí no es un dragón, y no tiene a Ruffnut, ¿que es?

\--Una distracción-- jadeo Fishlegs.

\--¿Para que una distracción?-- Valka empezaba a jadear mientras iban poco a poco bajando los escalones hacia el sótano.

\--Es que... si hay un dragón-- admitió Fishlegs, mientras algunos hombres pasaban de ellos.

Sonó otro rugido falso, esta vez más cerca.

\--¿Y donde esta?

\--En el piso de arriba-- agrego Fishlegs con dificultad.

\--¿Y por qué no vamos por él antes de que estos lunáticos lo encuentren?-- cuestionó Snotlout, sin ocultar su desagrado después de haber sido engañado.

\--¿Qué especie es?

\--¿Es peligroso?

\--¡Alguieeeeeen salvemeeeeee! ¡Es un dragoooooooon muy graaaaandeeee y malvaaaaadoooo!-- actuó Ruffnut a lo lejos, de la forma más fingida posible. Los hombres escoceses le creyeron aun así.

\--No... es decir, ¡No lo se!

\--¡Pues vamos a averiguarlo!

\--¡Es que no podemos!-- exclamó Fishlegs.

\--¿¡Por qué no!?

\--¡PORQUÉ HICCUP ES EL DRAGÓN!-- explotó Fishlegs, ninguno de los escoceses se volvió, por fortuna.

 **\--¿¡QUÉ!?**

.

Mientras los escoceses batallaban con el dragón falso, Tuffnut y los demás seguían al pequeño Harris, quien los dirigía a la azotea. Tratando de no hacer ruido, corrían por los pasillos; Hiccup volviendo su ahora enorme cabeza para asegurarse de que no les seguían, Merida empujandole, y Astrid jalandolo, ambas en extremo nerviosas.

\--¡El chico dice que por allí!-- indicó Tuffnut. Las chicas le siguieron.

\--¿Estas seguro que no nos verán por aquí?-- cuestionó Astrid, con cautela.

\--Ehhh... no.

\--¡Dijiste que tenias un plan!

\--El niño lo tiene... ¡pero no te preocupes Astrid! Saldrán de aquí y nadie...

\--Oh.

\--Oh oh.

\--Ay no.

\--¡¡¡DRAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOON!!!

\--¡YA SABEMOS QUE LO ES!-- Explotó Astrid contra la muchacha de servicio, la cual salio corriendo.--Aghhh... Estupendo.

\--¡Dará nuestra posición! ¡Corran!-- gritó Tuffnut, apretando el paso. Hiccup no pudo evitar gruñir.

\--¡ESTA ARRIBA!-- Escucharon a la muchacha advertir.

\--No hay tiempo, hay que escondernos-- sugirió Merida. Astrid le miró confundida-- Escucha, se que creen que esto es mi culpa...

\--¡Es tu culpa!-- gritó Astrid y Hiccup rugió algo en el mismo tono molesto. Merida hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\--¡Que no! En fin, esto ya me pasó una vez...

\--¿¡Ah si!? ¿¡Convertiste a alguien en un dragón antes!?-- Respondió Astrid.

\--¡Fue en un oso! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Trato de explicarte que...!

\--¡No tienes nada que explicarme!

\--¿¡Quieres dejar de...!?

 **¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGFFFFF!!**

\--¡CALLATE, HICCUP!-- exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez.

\--Estoy del lado del Jefe Dragón-- intervino Tuffnut-- Jeje, ¿Entiendes, Hicc? Porque eres el jefe de Berk-- explicó, tratando de hacerlo parecer más cómico-- Y ahora eres un dragón.

Hiccup le resoplo aire caliente en respuesta. Obviamente estaba irritado tanto por las peleas espontáneas que protagonizaban su prometida y la princesa de Dunbroch, como por el hecho de que (en parte) gracias a su glotonería, ahora era un Furia Nocturna.

Y que estaba corriendo por su vida.

 _Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esto me pasa casi todas las semanas... Debería re examinar por que demonios me meto con gente tan peligrosa, desquiciada, o por que decido ayudarlos en..._

\--¡POR AQUÍ!

\--¡Nos pisan los talones, Mini Pelirrojo tres...! ¿O eras Pelirrojito dos? ¡No, ya se! ¡Eres Rojo Uno!

\--¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!-- los ayudo Fishlegs, desviandolos de pasillo.

Valka no pudo evitar quedar congelada al ver al furia nocturna. Este parecía un tanto avergonzado por su aspecto, el cual era de un dragón adulto joven, con una sábana blanca que trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, dejando afuera su cabeza. El parecido con Chimuelo era innegable, de no ser por que este Furia Nocturna parecía tener la cola completa.

Se acercó lentamente a él, tratando de tocarle el rostro, a pesar del peligro que representaba quedarse ahí. Le miró con admiración.

\--¿Hiccup?-- cuestionó en un susurro. Este cerró los ojos, como si asintiera.--¿Como...?

\--¡Fue un accidente!-- exclamó Merida, al borde de tener un colapso nervioso. Valka le miró, sin entender.

\--¿Accidente? ¿Qué fue un accidente?-- se giró hacia Astrid-- ¿De que esta hablando?

\--Merida hizo que una bruja encantará un pastel para que "me cambiara"-- explico Astrid, haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos-- Hiccup lo comió por accidente y ahora es un dragón.

Valka torció el gesto, en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Volvió a mirar a su hijo, más preocupada.

\--¿Y no hay forma de revertirlo?-- cuestionó, aun con la mirada fija en Hiccup.

\--Debe haber una-- respondió Merida.

\--¿Y si no la hay?-- Cuestionó Tuffnut, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\--Eso significaría que...-- Fishlegs no pudo continuar la oración.

\--¿¡El será un dragón para siempre!?-- Valka se volvió, con la voz rota. No podría imaginar un mundo donde su hijo fuese un dragón por el resto de sus días.--¿¡ **MI** hijo será un dragón para **SIEMPRE**!? ¿¡Lo será!?

Astrid miro a Merida de otra forma, esta vez no la miraba como si su sola presencia la irritara, o como si fuera una niña infantil que no sabia las consecuencias de sus actos; esta vez, le miraba con ojos de auténtico odio.

Hiccup pareció hacer un sonido conciliador, atrajo la atención de su madre y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no, quiso decirle, debe haber alguna forma.

\--¡Los hombres ya vienen!-- exclamó Ruffnut entrando al pasillo, hizo que todos volvieran a ponerse alerta. Snotlout venía detrás de ella.

\--¡Corran!-- dijo este, a su vez-- El rey parece que puede olerlos o algo así...--reparó en Hiccup-- ¡¿Pero que... CARAJ...?!

\--¡SNOTLOUT!

\--¿¡ESE...!?-- el joven señaló a Hiccup con el dedo--¿¡ESE ES...!?

\--Sí, ya callate-- lo silencio Ruffnut, dándole un zape.

Emprendieron la marcha de nuevo, esta vez los trillizos, Ruffnut y Snotlout le despistaron rodeando por el pasillo principal para llegar a la azotea. Snotlout decía seguir pistas invisibles o instintos que no tenía y Ruffnut junto con los dos trillizos rugian como dragones mientras está última gritaba tratando de sonar más nerviosa y aterrada.

Llegaron a el ático, el cual estaba demasiado oscuro, Fishlegs apago las antorchas del pasillo, para que así fuera más difícil encontrar a Hiccup, en caso de que llegarán a entrar. Este trato de no dejar un desastre a su paso, su nueva vista, la cual lo hacía ver en la oscuridad con facilidad, le estaba ayudando demasiado. Cuidó de que ni Astrid ni su madre cayeran con los objetos regados del ático.

El niño pelirrojo que iba con ellos subió en una escalera y abrió la trampilla que estaba arriba de esta, la cual era lo suficientemente ancha para que una persona subiera cómodamente... Y un furia nocturna con mucho trabajo.

\--¡Ya vienen!-- advirtió Fishlegs.

\--¡Subanlo!-- ordenó Valka, Hiccup trepó por la escalera, al principio subió bien, pero conforme el cuerpo avanzaba tuvo que recibir ayuda.

\--¡Empujen!-- gritó Astrid, tratando de subir a Hiccup. Merida, Tuffnut y Harris empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Las pisadas y los gritos sonaban cada vez más fuerte-- ¡Corran!

\--¡Vamos!-- Valka empezó a ayudar.

Hiccup logró pasar. Le ordenó a sus dientes retraerse, para luego tomar con sus encías la capucha de Astrid y levantarla a través de la trampilla. La colocó en el suelo para proceder a hacer lo mismo con Merida, tomándola del arco. Está dio un grito de sorpresa.

\--¡Hey!-- gritó una voz femenina mientras entraba. Era Ruffnut, quien se subió de un salto a la azotea. Antes de cerrar la trampilla, les ordenó a los demás que cerrarán la puerta.

Su hermano, junto con Fishlegs colocaron un ropero frente a la puerta a modo de bloquearla. Funcionó, por que se escuchó como alguien se estrellaba en ella.

\--Eso los detendrá por un rato-- murmuró Valka-- Escondanse-- tomó a los trillizos y se escondió entre unas cajas. Fishlegs detrás de un estante y Tuffnut se pegó a la pared junto a la puerta cerrando los ojos, tratando de no verse a simple vista.

Una vez en la azotea, Merida le quito a Hiccup la sábana blanca. La arrojó fuera del castillo; la sábana reveló la manta que Astrid había puesto antes a modo de montura, Hiccup se sacudió tras el acto, haciendo caer la manta. Merida con manos teblorosas, la colocó en su lugar de nuevo.

\--¿Puedo?-- cuestionó la rubia a su novio. Este asintió, para luego sentir el peso de su prometida en lo que venía siendo su espalda.--Sube-- dijo en tono neutral a Merida.

\--¡Ni loca me subo a...!

¡¡TRAAAAAAAASHH!!

\--¡VA A ESCAPAR!-- vocifero uno de los lords.

\--¡Súbete!-- Astrid la tomo del brazo con violencia y esta subió. Hiccup tragó saliva... si lograba volar...

Extendió sus alas.

\--Alto... Hiccup, si tu no tienes tu pierna, pero tienes la cola y las patas en buen estado. Eso quiere decir que a una de las alas...

\--¡Le falta un pedazo!-- exclamó Merida, justo cuando Hiccup empezó a tratar de tomar vuelto.

Astrid miro tras de sí y lo comprobó. El ala izquierda estaba incompleta; parecía arrancada por la mitad. El dragón trato de frenar en seco.

\--¡No saltes!-- rogó Astrid, sabiendo que Hiccup no podría volar.

\--¡Salta!-- dijo a su vez Ruffnut, quien estaba tratando de bloquear la trampilla con su propio cuerpo. Esta se levantaba hacia arriba, dado que los hombres la estaban golpeando.

\--¡No, Hiccup!-- pidieron Astrid y Merida al unísono.

 _No hay tiempo._

Merida se aferró a la cintura de Astrid con fuerza.

.

El rey Fergus dio el golpe final que hizo volar la trampilla junto con Ruffnut. Antes de que este pudiera pasar, Snotlout se le adelantó, para verificar el estado del lugar.

Sin contar a Ruffnut, la azotea estaba desierta.

Esta se quejaba con dolor un tanto exagerado. El golpe la había enviado unos metros adelante de donde se encontraba la trampilla; Snotlout corrió para auxiliarla, al tiempo que los hombres entraban por el agujero de la trampilla.

\--¡Ruff! ¡Nena, gracias a los dioses estas bien!-- actuó Snotlout, sonando sorprendido y aliviado.

\--¿Donde esta el dragón?-- cuestionó el rey Fergus, mirando por todos lados.

Snotlout y Ruffnut se miraron entre sí.

\--Salió volando-- mintió Ruffnut, sonando indiferente. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su tono dramático-- ¡Hacia allá!-- señaló un punto hacia el este.

\--¿Qué?

\--¡Es cierto!-- aseguró ella-- ¡Era grande y mortífero! ¡Un dragón real! ¡Con sus enormes dientes y ojos verdeeeeees!-- se aferró a Snotlout con dramatismo-- ¡Quería comerme! ¡COMERME!

El rey Fergus la miró, sintiendo empatia por ella. Los lords solo la miraron dudando en si creerle o no.

Todos miraron al cielo.

Valka suspiro aliviada desde su escondite al oír la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus oídos zumbaban un poco. El zumbido se sentía lejano, pero molesto de todas formas. Odio la sensación con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que lo despertaba de algo... ¿Se había dormido? ¿Había quedado inconciente? ¿En que momento? ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Estaban... bien?

Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno. La luna llena le devolvió la mirada; le sorprendió que la imagen fuera mucho más clara, más enfocada y nítida.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que ese no era su cuerpo.

Dirigió la vista hacía sus alas, donde se encontraban dos cuerpos. Se asustó, hasta que sintió movimiento en ellos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en unos arbustos hasta que noto la sensación de arañazos fugaces cuando fue abriendo las alas para liberar a las chicas que estaban dentro. Ambas se parecian despertar gracias al movimiento y volvió asustarse... Si Astrid o Merida habían resultado heridas él nunca se lo perdonaría.

 _¿Estan bien?,_ quiso preguntar, pero de su hocico salio un gruñido a modo de pregunta.

\--Hmmh-- escucho por parte de Astrid. Hiccup observó que ella estaba abrazando de forma protectora a la pelirroja, lo cómico era que ella no se daba cuenta.--¿Chimuelo...?--murmuró, confundida. Parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si-- Es decir, ¿Hiccup?-- le miró preocupada, mirando a su alrededor, como si hiciera un recuento de daños-- ¿Estas bien, babe?

Hiccup asintió, realmente no le dolía nada por el momento. Y agradecía a los dioses que el arbusto había detenido su caída.

 _Espero esto no me duela cuando recupere mi cuerpo._

Astrid sonrió. Alargó un brazo para golpearle en algún lugar cercano; en ese momento supo que estaba abrazando a la princesa. La empujó fuera de su alcance con brusquedad.

Hiccup la miro con aire pícaro.

 _Admite que ella te importa._

\--¡No me mires así!-- siseo hacia el dragón. Este rodó los ojos-- Esto es por saltar de la azotea, cuando te dije NO lo hicieras-- le golpeó con fuerza. A pesar de tener la piel más gruesa ahora, Hiccup podía sentir el golpe como si estuviera en su otro cuerpo. Dolía con la misma intensidad que cuando era un humano-- y esto, por mirarme de esa forma-- Y le golpeó nuevamente.

Hiccup gimió, adolorido.

 _¿Y mi beso? ¡Te salve la vida!_

\--No me vengas con que me salvaste la vida. No habría sido así si no hubiéramos saltado...

 _¿Tenías una mejor idea?_

Astrid no respondió y Hiccup no esperaba que lo hiciera. No siempre podía entenderle.

\--Y no puedo besarte como quisieras, idiota-- añadió ella levantándose.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, le movió el hombro, para asegurarse de que seguía viva. Merida despertó del shock, recordando donde estaba y con quien. Respiró aliviada al ver a Hiccup y a Astrid en buenas condiciones.

\--Andando, mientras más rápido vayamos con la bruja, mejor-- Astrid apenas le miró.

\--Yo estoy bien, gracias-- respondió Merida con amargura. Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que el vestido nuevo con el que había remplazado el de esta tarde ya estaba sucio; sacudió el polvo de este, dándose cuenta de que milagrosamente, todas las flechas que había colocado en su carcaj estaban en su sitio.

El arco también estaba en buen estado, tendría que tensarlo más tarde, pero eso podría hacerlo sobre la marcha.

Salieron de los arbustos con cautela. No había moros en la costa, Astrid logró rescatar la manta que había escogido como montura, mientras que Hiccup había encontrado la sábana que Merida había usado para cubrirle. Sopesó la idea de dársela a Astrid para que esta la guardará, porque, conociéndola, le diría que era una cosa absurda y que no la necesitarían después. Pero en caso de que tuvieran que pasar la noche en el bosque...

Era una posibilidad, después de todo.

Se la dio a Merida, quien la dobló y la colocó en una bolsa que llevaba debajo del carcaj. La sábana ocupaba todo el espacio, así que ahora era muy notoria.

\--No hay nadie-- dijo Astrid, acercándose con la manta-- Debemos darnos prisa-- apresuró mientras colocaba la manta en su sitio.

\--Pero no puede volar-- señaló Merida, sin entender la razón por la que Astrid le había puesto la manta.

\--Pero si correr. De los tres él es el más rápido-- contestó Astrid, sin dirigirle la mirada. Hiccup asintió-- Ahora, ¿Donde vive esa bruja?

\--Ya te dije que no pienso subir a un dragón-- Merida ignoró la última pregunta-- Iré por mi caballo.

\--Disculpa, pero no fue una sugerencia-- replicó Astrid, sintiendo que en serio, en serio iba a perder la paciencia-- Y no es un dragón, es Hiccup.

Merida torció el gesto.

\--No importa. No quiero subir en **él**.

\--No es cosa de que quieras o no.

\--Astrid. **No**. No quiero. No me subiré en Hiccup ni en ningún dragón.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

\--No fue una sugerencia, princesa.

\--¿Por qué todo lo que hago lo haces ver como un berrinche? Te digo que no quiero subir en él.

\--¡Porque lo es! ¡Eres sumamente infantil!

\--¡Yo no soy infantil! Tu te crees muy madura, y la dueña de todo.

\--Porque lo soy. Soy muy madura y sin mi, segurias gritando como loca y huyendo de mi novio que, te recuerdo, **CONVERTISTE** en dragón.

\--¡Claro que no! De no ser por mi, seguro nos habrían atrapado por que eres tan inmadura que no paras de culparme por esto cada que puedes.

\--¡Sí es tu culpa! Dime, ¿quien rayos le pide un encantamiento a una bruja en vez de disculparse y ya?

\--¡Me apuntaste con una flecha! ¿¡Como querías que me sintiera!?

\--¡Yo no...!

Hiccup se interpuso entre ellas, empujandolas al suelo con rudeza. Ambas se quejaron al darse con el pasto; el dragón las miró molesto a ambas.

\--¡Ella empezó!-- la acusó Merida.

\--¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si tu empezaste!-- Se defendió Astrid.

\--¡Te dije que iría en mi caballo!

\--¡Y yo que fuéramos en Hiccup porque Hiccup es más rápido que un caballo!

\--¡Angus es igual de rápido!

\--¡Claro! Lo dice una chica que jamás ha visto a un furia nocturna.

\--¡Pues perdoname por no vivir en Berk y montar dragones como si fueran caballos!

 _¡SUFICIENTE!_

Hiccup rugió con ferocidad, haciendo callar a ambas muchachas. Astrid hizo un quejido bastante infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y Merida chasqueo la lengua en un volumen bastante grosero mientras daba una patada en el suelo, apretando los puños.

El dragón hizo un gesto hacia la princesa, indicando que fuera por su caballo y otro a Astrid, indicándole que se tranquilizará de una buena vez. Merida se fue por unos minutos, molesta a más no poder.

\--Sí nos atrapan será su culpa-- refunfuño Astrid y Hiccup sacó el aire por la nariz, pidiéndole a Odin paciencia.

El trote del caballo sonó a lo lejos y esta vez Astrid no le pidió permiso a Hiccup para subirse en él.

\--¡Siganme!-- gritó Merida a lo lejos, Hiccup supuso que era para no asustar al caballo. Respetó la distancia y aprovechando sus nuevos sentidos nocturnos trotó con rapidez en dirección al corazón del bosque.

Un trueno cruzó el cielo. Iba a llover pronto.

.

Astrid se aferró a Hiccup lo más que pudo para no caer. Este trotaba con facilidad por el bosque, siguiendo muy de cerca al caballo de la pelirroja; poco a poco gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo, provocando que se colocará la capucha de piel que llevaba sobre los hombros. La princesa se colocó la de su capa.

\--¿Segura que vamos por el camino correcto?-- cuestiono Astrid, el viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno.

\--Segura-- le respondió la pelirroja.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron por un instante, dudosos. El furia nocturna regreso los ojos al camino y Astrid respiro hondo.

 _Controlate_ , se dijo, _no puedes pelear con ella toda la vida._

Llegaron a una especie de claro, donde en el centro se alzaban unas rocas que formaban una especie de círculo. Astrid entrecerró los ojos, tratando de analizar el por qué las rocas se encontraban así y de una forma tan perfecta. Hiccup gimió por lo bajo, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo.

Merida se bajo de Angus y procedió a buscar el camino hacia la bruja, cuando Astrid le alcanzó, solo le miró desde arriba sin entender por qué se habían detenido y que estaban buscando.

Sin darse cuenta, Astrid empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Hiccup. Este hizo un sonido de regocijo, encantado por el mimo.

 _Justo ahí, ah, si... ¡Qué bien se siente!_

Astrid soltó una risita por la actitud de su novio.

\--Estaba por aquí...-- murmuró Merida-- ¡Luces mágicas! ¡Este es el momento en el que me ayudan!

\--¿Luces...-- Astrid miro a Hiccup, quien se veía igual de confundido-- ...mágicas?

\--Es también una larga historia-- Merida rodó los ojos y reanudó la búsqueda.-- Era un camino muy extraño... y húmedo.

\--¿Podrías encontrarlo antes de que nos inundemos aquí?-- pregunto Astrid, con algo de fastidio. Merida le miró molesta y volvió a la tarea, Hiccup refunfuño en señal de reproche--¿Qué?-- le preguntó al dragón con indiferencia.

\--Estaba... ¡Aquí! Es aquí, la casa de la bruja es por acá.

Siguieron a Merida por un camino húmedo, lleno de raíces en el suelo y arbustos. Hiccup no sintió ningún rasguño por parte de estas, e incluso agradeció no llevar la pierna de metal, cuido que Astrid no tropezara, ya que había decidido bajar de él debido a la altura de las ramas. La rubia apenas veía gracias a la oscuridad.

Merida logro llegar al otro lado, con éxito. Astrid casi cae, de no ser por la pelirroja, quien le sostuvo por la cintura. La rubia se apartó con brusquedad, regresando con su novio.

\--De nada-- mascullo Merida con sarcasmo, pero sintiéndose bastante herida. Comprobó con alivio que la chimenea seguía encendida.

Hiccup dio un sonido de sorpresa.

 _¿Aquí es? ¿En una cabaña?_

\--¿Es aquí?-- Astrid miro la casita, la cual no parecía ser el hogar de una bruja... o de alguien en particular.

\--Aja-- Merida camino con rapidez hacia la puerta.-- Ella nos dirá con romper el hechizo.

Abrió la puerta y se topó... con la cabaña vacía.

\--¿¡Qué!?-- chilló Merida, sinceramente no lo esperaba. La cabaña estaba iluminada y la chimenea encendida, no tenía sentido que el lugar estuviera vacío.

Astrid y Hiccup también observaron el lugar. Merida les dirigió una mirada nerviosa en respuesta a la de reproche de ellos.

\--¡Esperen!-- Merida los hizo retroceder y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Dio una vuelta con los ojos cerrados y volvió abrir los ojos-- ¡Ja!-- dijo al tiempo de abrir la puerta.--¡No!-- soltó al ver que estaba vacía. Volvió a cerrarla y a abrirla-- ¡No otra vez!

Astrid se le adelantó, justo cuando Merida iba a abrir la puerta.

\--Esta vacío, ¿ves?-- dijo abriendo la puerta, Merida apretó los labios-- No hay ninguna bruja aquí.

\--Hay que entrar-- Merida entro como si nada.

\--¡No!-- Astrid la tacleo al suelo, al tiempo de que unos cuchillos de caza se clavaban con fuerza a la pared donde Merida se encontraba. Hiccup corrió hacia ellas, queriendo asegurarse de que estaban bien.

\--Odio sus trampas-- murmuró Merida, levantándose. Camino por el lugar en busca del caldero.

Hiccup se encargó de Astrid, quien todavía estaba en el suelo. Acercó su hocico el torso de su prometida y busco alguna herida.

\--Estoy bien-- aseguró, Hiccup la olfateo. Sin rastros de sangre.

Se ofreció a ayudarla a levantarse, al tiempo de que la pelirroja encontraba el caldero que funcionaba como contestador. Hiccup se maravilló por la luz.

\--¡Bienvenidos a artesanías y manías!-- el rostro de la bruja apareció de entre el humo, como una imagen que se podía mover.

\--¿Ella es...?

\--No, es solo su contestadora.

\--¡Ya tenemos disponibles figuras de dragones para todo tipo de decoración! Puede escoger de entre nuestros nuevos modelos de dragones en nuestra tienda en línea, la cual puede ver vertiendo el frasco verde-- dijo la imagen.

\--¿Tienda en línea?-- le susurro Astrid a Hiccup.

 _¿Figuras de dragones?_

Hiccup pareció encogerse de hombros, aunque sólo levantó un poco las alas.

\--Sí lo que buscan son recuerdos de boda con temática vikinga y de dragones, vierta el frasco rojo.

\--Qué no lo oigan Valka y Gobber-- murmuró Astrid por lo bajo.

 _Por favor, que no lo oigan mamá y Gobber._

\--Pero si eres la pelirroja con extraños sentimientos hacia la vikinga rubia, que compro un encantamiento, vierte el frasco azul-- añadió la imagen.

\--No estoy enamorada de ella-- siseo Merida en un tono apenas audible, mientras tomaba con las manos temblorosas el frasco.

\--¿Sentimientos? ¿Extraños?-- susurro Astrid.

 _Creo que le gustas._ Hiccup volvió a dirigirle una mirada pícara.

\--Deja de mirarme así-- le empujó.

El dragón cambio su semblante a uno serio. _¡Alto! le gustas..._

Merida vertió el frasco azul en el caldero, el cual inundó el lugar con luz y humo color turquesa. Astrid y Merida jadearon con sorpresa.

\--¡Princesa!-- la llamó la bruja, como si realmente estuviese ahí-- ¡Debemos agradecerte por la cadena del medallon vikingo que nos diste!

\--¿¡EL QUÉ!?

\--... Lamentablemente tenemos que salir de nuevo a una asombrosa convención de magia en una isla cercana. Pero no te asustes, si el encantamiento da resultado, después de dos amaneceres, lo que pediste ¡será permanente!-- Astrid ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa. Hiccup dio jadeo, preocupado. Sólo tenían dos días.-- A no ser que quieras revertirlo, por que para eso tendrás que escuchar atentamente estas palabras: "Alterado esta siendo el destino, une el vínculo, que la arrogancia rompio".

\--Debe ser una broma.

\--¡Una vez más! "Alterado esta siendo el destino, une el vínculo que la arrogancia rompió"-- repitió la bruja, emocionada. Merida lo repitió por lo bajo.-- Y eso es todo. Antes de irte, recoge la parte del medallon que no vendí... es importante. ¡Vuelvan pronto a artesanías y manías!

La imagen desapareció, junto con la luz.

La cabaña quedo en silencio por un instante, los presentes trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Habían huido de un castillo, sacrificando sus piernas, espaldas y cuellos, para encontrar a la bruja quien simplemente se había ido a una conferencia de magia. No conforme con eso, les dejo resolver un acertijo para devolver a Hiccup a la normalidad.

Del caldero brotó algo metálico. Un semicirculo cayó a los pies de Astrid; antes de que Merida pudiera rescatarlo y esconderlo, la rubia lo levantó para examinarlo.

Astrid trago saliva. El medallon que Hiccup le había dado como regalo de comprimiso hace tres años, el cual había portado Valka Haddock antes que ella y lo que parecía el único recuerdo que tenía de Stoick el Vasto estaba roto. Por la mitad. Roto.

Hiccup se acercó para verlo, pero pronto se apartó con tristeza. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Astrid, en señal de apoyo.

\--... Era mi regalo de compromiso-- susurro Astrid, más con aflicción que con enfado. Merida sintió un peso en el estomago bastante doloroso-- Le había pertenecido a la madre de Hiccup y lo mando a hacer el padre de este.-- Añadió, con voz más fuerte y aun sin mirarla-- Y tu-- se giro-- No sólo lo rompiste, lo vendiste.

\--Juro que yo no lo rompí-- se excusó Merida rápidamente-- La bruja lo tomo y lo... lo partió a la mitad-- lo dijo en un susurro.

\--¡Lo vendiste por un encantamiento que convirtió a Hiccup en dragón!

\--¡Te daré otro!-- prometió Merida-- Buscare la otra mitad en mi otro vestido y...

\--¡El padre de Hiccup murió!-- exclamó Astrid, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Merida sintió su rostro enrojecer.-- ¿¡Te parece que puedes reemplazarlo así como si nada!?

\--¡Lo siento! ¡No tenia idea de que fuera tan importante!

\--¡No tienes idea de nada!-- Astrid se giro para salir de la cabaña-- Y lo peor es que no estamos ni cerca de convertir a Hiccup en humano otra vez.

\--Encontraremos una forma.

\--¿Y si no?-- cuestionó Astrid con amargura-- ¿Hiccup será un dragón para siempre?

Un gruñido salio del hocico del furia nocturna, quien ahora mismo trataba de tranquilizar a su novia. Merida tenia razón, habría que haya una forma; no podían perder la cabeza tan pronto.

Hizo un ademán de irse, cosa que las chicas hicieron. Merida salio del lugar dando un portazo.

La lluvia tenue había terminado. El cielo parecía deshacerse en agua, Hiccup extendió sus nuevas alas para cubrir a ambas chicas. Ninguno podía volver al castillo así que no tenían un lugar donde quedarse.

\--Hay que buscar una cueva-- sugirió Merida.

Astrid no quiso ni mirarle, camino lejos de Hiccup, abrazándose a si misma tratando de pensar en un buen lugar donde dormir. Ya que Hiccup era un dragón...

Un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos. Debian ser los dragones de Dunbroch; los cuales sonaban de una forma muy familiar. La rubia tuvo una idea loca.

\--Busquemos nuestro barco. Hay que volver al puerto.-- Uso su voz de General y apartó la manta del lomo de Hiccup, la cual ya estaba muy mojada. Se montó sobre él.

\--¿Quieres salir de Dunbroch o algo así?-- cuestionó Merida, sin poder creerlo. Podían quedarse en el bosque y buscar un buen lugar donde dormir.

\--No podemos estar aquí al acecho de unos dragones que no conocemos-- respondió Astrid-- Iremos con los nuestros y dormiremos ahí. Veremos que hacer en la mañana.

\--¿¡Suyos!?

\--¿Como crees que llegamos tan rápido?-- respondió Astrid con frialdad.-- Ve por tu caballo, nos vamos.

.

Llevar a Hiccup devuelta al pueblo parecía una especie de misión imposible. El rey Fergus al parecer había duplicado la vigilancia en todas partes, en especial en el puerto.

No había rastro de ninguno de sus amigos, lo cual significaba otra traba en el plan de ir hacia la isla de los dragones. Los tres miraban desde un arbusto, calados hasta los dientes por la lluvia; la chica rubia observaba a los guardias mientras pensaba en un buen plan.

Hiccup le tocó el hombro, Astrid se volvió hacia él y siguió la dirección que el le indicaba con su cabeza. En un extremo alejado del puerto se encontraba una bote muy pequeño, donde se veía que dos personas cabían perfectamente. Astrid asintió.

\--Ese de allá-- señaló Astrid.

\--¿Y como vamos a llegar hasta el?-- cuestionó Merida.

\--Fácil, tu eres el cebo.

\--¿Y quien lo decidió?

\--Nos metiste en esto, ¿no te parece razón suficiente?

Merida rodó los ojos antes de salir del arbusto.

Los guardias se volvieron alarmados al escuchar como una niña daba gritos y alaridos de forma espontánea.

\--¡¡DRAGOOOOOOOON!! ¡AUXILIO!

Una vez los guardias huyeron/corrieron a auxiliar a la "damisela en peligro", Astrid y Hiccup corrieron hacia el pequeño bote, el dragón se lanzó al agua, nadando.

\--¿Estas seguro de que quieres jalar el bote?-- le preguntó la rubia con evidente preocupación. A pesar de que el mar estaba tranquilo y que la lluvia había cesado un poco, tenia la inquietud de que su novio se ahogara.

El dragón asintió. Astrid le lanzó el extremo de una cuerda, la cual sujetó de la parte frontal del barco. Hiccup la tomó con los dientes para poder jalarla.

La pelirroja dio un salto dentro del bote, mirando hacia atrás.

\--¡De prisa! ¡No tardarán mucho en llegar!

\--Hiccup-- pidió Astrid, y este empezó a nadar.

Nadaba con rapidez y de vez en cuando decidía parar. Astrid se encargaba de dirigirlo mientras Merida se hacía un ovillo en un extremo del bote, apartando la mirada. Se sentía tan estúpida y tan culpable; había vuelto a ser, de alguna manera, la misma niña de dieciséis años que había convertido a su madre en un oso.

Al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba caminando directo a un lugar peligroso.

Uno demasiado peligroso.

El islote hacia donde Hiccup se dirigía era sumamente pequeño. De hecho, le sorprendía que en un lugar tan pequeño hubiesen dragones... si es que Astrid no había mentido sobre eso. Hiccup tocó la orilla y se dejó caer sobre ella, su prometida salió del bote detrás de él, para asegurarse de que el dragón estuviese bien.

Este dio un gruñido casi inaudible.

\--Eres asombroso-- le murmuró Astrid. Se dirigió al bosque, lentamente, mientras Hiccup trataba de reincorporarse.--¿Crees que...?-- se giro para ver que Merida no la estaba siguiendo, sino que seguía acurrucada en un extremo del bote-- ¿Qué hacés aun ahí? No podemos dejarte aquí.

\--¿Hay dragones... en esta isla?-- cuestionó Merida, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

\--Sí-- respondió Astrid, sin sentir empatia por la princesa. Hiccup volvió a dirigirle una mirada de reproche--Pero-- suspiro-- No son peligrosos.

\--¿No?

\--Por supuesto que no, sal de ahí.

Merida salio del bote a regañadientes, sintiéndose insegura. Los dragones eran de temer y de eso estaba segura.

Hiccup levanto las orejas, había escuchado algo... Antes de que la rubia pudiese preguntar, se escuchó un gruñido.

\--Eso suena peligroso-- le susurro Merida a Astrid, con ironía.

La rubia no respondió, solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente. Ahí estaba otra vez, más cerca, como si viniera...

 _¡Chi...!_

\--¡Chimuelo!

Un enorme dragón, idéntico a Hiccup saltó sobre este, mostrando sus dientes y la mueca más terrorífica que Merida había visto en su vida. Sus manos se movieron solas hacia su arco y una de las flechas del carcaj, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de darle al dragón.

\--¡No!-- Astrid protegió al dragón con su cuerpo. Este seguía sobre Hiccup, tratando de atacar.-- ¡No lo hagas!-- le pidió Astrid.

\--¡Pero...!

\--¡Solo... no!-- La rubia se volteo-- ¡Chimuelo! ¡Somos nosotros!

El dragón se volvió, mirando a la chica rubia y a otra con cabello de un bonito color como las fogatas... literalmente, por que estaba por todos lados. Pero no se encontraba su hermano con ellas, solo un dragón que olía exactamente igual.

Y se parecía mucho a el mismo Chimuelo.

\--Tranquilo, chico-- le murmuró la linda chica rubia, con aspecto sereno-- Soy yo-- rectificó, por si las dudas-- Calma, estamos bien.

El dragón la miro con lo que parecía ser afecto, Merida tragó saliva, el dragón entendía lo que Astrid estaba diciendo.

 _...¡El dragón entiende lo que ella dice! ¡como un ser humano!_

\--Ella es Merida-- señaló a la pelirroja-- No le hará daño a nadie, solo ésta un poco asustada-- informó, mientras se acercaba a los dos dragones. Observó que Merida aun llevaba su arco-- Arrojalo-- ordenó.

\--No-- murmuró Merida.

\--¡Solo tíralo al suelo!-- Astrid no encontraba más paciencia-- No te hará daño. Lo prometo.

Merida obedeció, no tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

\--Ahora, Chimuelo, suelta a Hiccup.

Los ojos del dragón casi se salen de sus órbitas, miró al dragón que estaba debajo de este. Hiccup le trató de dar una sonrisa, pero era sumamente difícil.

 _Je je, hola._

Chimuelo miro a Astrid de nuevo.

\--Es una larga historia, pero hasta nuevo aviso, Hiccup ese dragón-- explicó Astrid, quien se sentía extraña por hablar con Chimuelo, teniendo a Merida cerca.

Este volvió a olfatear a Hiccup, para después liberarlo.

Astrid le acarició la cabeza al dragón.

\--Qué buen chico-- dijo en un tono cariñoso. Hiccup protestó, celoso, para luego sacudirse.

Merida seguía petrificada.

\--¿¡Es tuyo!?-- preguntó Merida, gritando por el miedo.

\--No, es de Hiccup-- respondió Astrid como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el dragón que tenia media ala asintió y el recién llegado lo miró asombrado. Realmente se parecía a su hermano--Mi nena debe de estar en...

\--¡Montan dragones! ¿¡Era en serio!?

\--¿Dudabas de éso?

\--¡No puede ser...! Es que... son... son bestias.

Los dos dragones le gruñeron al mismo tiempo. Astrid le volvió a dirigir una mirada de odio.

\--Bueno, no-- murmuró Merida. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud del dragón de Hiccup, parecía entender todo lo que decían.

\--Pasaremos la noche aquí-- dijo Astrid al dragón-- Dormiremos en la cueva de los dragones y...

\--¿No es el único?-- ¿Qué acaso había más?

\--En la isla... no.

Ambos dragones caminaron dentro del bosque, mientras que Merida y Astrid les seguían. La primera aun tenia adrenalina corriendole por las venas... ¡más dragones! ¿Todos los vikingos de Berk tenían un dragón para su uso personal? ¿Qué acaso convivir con animales mortíferos era... normal?

¡Quien lo diría! ¡Y su padre creía que Hiccup era el mejor asesino de dragones!

Una vez llegaron a una pequeña loma a unos cincuenta metros de la playa de la isla, Merida ahogo un grito de horror.

Seis dragones le estaban mirando. Todos diferentes.

Uno de ellos corrió hasta Astrid, era azul, con púas amarillas en la cola y al rededor de la cabeza. Las tonalidades de azul le salpicaban por todo el cuerpo, contrastando con los tonos amarillentos de las alas. Se veía ansioso por algo. Demasiado.

\--¡Stormfly!-- exclamó Astrid, corriendo hacia el dragón. Los demás dragones mantenían la guardia; al parecer, otro dragón que olía muy parecido a Hiccup era algo sumamente nuevo.

Astrid abrazo a su dragón, alegre de verla mientras le decía diversas cosas en un tono cariñoso: "¿Me extrañaste? ¡Yo también? ¿Como has estado? ¡Owww!"

\--Son como mascotas-- susurro Merida en un tono inaudible y más para si misma-- Como los perros y los caballos-- relacionó, tratando de procesarlo. Hiccup pareció oírle, porque se volvió hacia ella y asintió-- ¿Y ustedes... están bien con eso?

Hiccup volvió a asentir.

\--Wow-- murmuró Merida, sorprendida. Le gustaba más esa versión de la historia que la que su padre y su madre le habían contado mientras enviaban las cartas.

 _Una isla con dragones domesticados... suena interesante._

\--Bueno... yo... tengo la duda de donde...-- Merida vacilaba a cada palabra, no sabia que opinar al respecto.

Hiccup señaló el interior de la loma.

\--Entiendo-- respondió Merida, no muy segura de sí-- ¿Y ellos van a...?

\--¿Dormir con nosotros? Sí-- contestó Astrid.

Un dragón con piel dura y apariencia voluptuosa se le acercó a Merida, junto a este uno enorme, con apariencia de búho. Ambos la olisquearon por un momento.

Merida trató de no moverse.

\--Les agradas-- murmuró Astrid, sintiéndose alegre de la nada.

Hiccup era el que se veía más nervioso. Los dragones restantes le miraban fijamente.

 _No se como decirles que soy yo._

Stormfly le gruño de forma protectora cuando Hiccup trato de acercarse a Astrid. Hiccup sintió algo extraño, como si algo o alguien ordenará algo. Un extraño tirón.

Stormfly se hizo a un lado.

 _¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El poder de alfa de Chimuelo!_

Saltó, feliz por aquello. Astrid rió por el acto, Hiccup se veía muy adorable.

Un trueno los hizo dirigirse a la cueva. No sin antes recolectar un poco de leña para hacer una fogata.

Merida tomó un par de rocas para encenderla, la cueva era minúscula y le estaba dando claustrofobia el estar con ocho dragones cubriendole la única salida.

Una ráfaga de fuego le paso rozando el cabello, junto con una carcajada. Parecía que había provenido del dragón azul.

La fogata se encendió al instante.

\--Muy graciosa-- dijo Merida a Astrid entre dientes.

Hiccup hizo un gruñido, molesto.

\--Fue Stormfly-- justificó Astrid, tratando de no reír.

Hiccup volvió a gruñir.

Momentos después, los dragones se hecharon en el suelo, adoptando una posición relajada. Había comenzado a llover de nuevo afuera y los truenos se escuchaban más potentes. Merida se quitó el vestido mojado y se cubrió con la sábana que Hiccup le había dado, lo puso a secar en un tendedero improvisado que Astrid había armado con una cuerda y quien sabe que más.

La ropa interior de los vikingos era mucho menor que la de los escoceses. Astrid solo llevaba una especie de vendas al rededor del pecho y una clase de pantalones cortos muy ceñidos a las caderas. Estaba hecha un ovillo, cerca del fuego. Merida no se le quiso acercar, por seguridad.

No necesitaba tanto el fuego.

Se estremeció.

\--Ya no tengo tantas ganas de matarte-- escucho decir a Astrid, Merida apartó la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia, con miedo a que la hubiese descubierto.-- No nos ayudaría que te mueras congelada y luego me culpen a mi.

Hiccup se acostó al lado de su prometida. El terreno ahora parecía más seguro.

\--Estoy bien aquí, gracias-- _Mejor no,_ pensó Merida.

Astrid levantó una ceja, como si no le diera importancia.

\--Como quieras.

Y después nada. Silencio. Chimuelo volvió a sentir la incomodidad de un aire más denso, le gruño algo a Hiccup, cosa que no pudo entender.

 _¿Qué? Yo no..._

De repente, Hiccup sintió la urgencia de relajar el ambiente. Era como un tirón en el estomago.

Su cola golpeó a Astrid, como si le diera un codazo.

\--Auh, ¿que?-- susurro la rubia, mirando al dragón. Este señaló con la mirada a la princesa y luego a la vikinga.-- No quiere venir con nosotros, ¿que quieres que haga?

 _Hablale_.

\--Además, no tenemos ningún tema de conversación.

 _Debe haber alguno._

La rubia suspiro.

\--Oye, Merida-- la llamó, su voz parecía resignada. Esta dio un respingo-- En serio, **no quiero** que te congeles.

Cuando pronunció el "no quiero", Merida sintió un burbujeo extraño en el estomago, seguido de un bombeo en su corazón, rápido y fuerte. Tanto, que parecía querer salirsele del pecho.

Astrid se sonrojo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Honestamente no quería que la niña muriera de fiebre, después de todo, no ayudaría con con la misión de devolver a Hiccup a la normalidad.

 _Igual, no quería decirlo así._

Merida tomo su arco, el cual había tomado antes de entrar a la cueva. Se levantó y se colocó frente a la fogata, del lado opuesto a Astrid.

Ninguna quiso hablar. Hiccup y Chimuelo bufaron.

Astrid se recostó sobre su novio, con los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiéndose expuesta. Había sido un día larguísimo, por lo que necesitaba dormir un poco. Este la arropó con una de sus alas.

\--Voy a devolver a Hiccup a la normalidad-- declaró de improviso Merida, en un tono más seguro de si-- Lo prometo.

Astrid sonrió.

\--Puedo ayudarte con eso- murmuró la rubia antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruffnut estaba sentada en la cocina, la reina había insistido en que le curarán el brazo (gracias a la caída, este se había inflamado de forma no muy saludable y era de hecho, difícil moverlo). Las mujeres de servicio que no habían visto a Hiccup estaban colocándole un ungüento que olía bastante desagradable, como mentol junto con huevos podridos.

Los demás mantenían un aire ausente, excepto Tuffnut, quien comía pastelillos con los trillizos. Los cuatro reían a mandíbula suelta por las ocurrencias del mayor.

\--¿Todavía no recuerda al dragón, señorita Ruffnut?-- preguntó de forma educada la Reina, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Ruffnut dio un respingo de sorpresa.

\--Este... no-- respondió la joven, nerviosa. Podía sentir la mirada expectante de Valka y los chicos sobre ella.

Los niños y Tuffnut bajaron el volumen a sus risas.

\--Entiendo-- murmuró Elinor, parecía comprenderlo. O por lo menos intentando comprenderlo-- Iré a ver a Merida y a Astrid. Me sorprende que no se hayan aparecido por aquí después de todo el alboroto por el dragón-- se levantó, dispuesta a subir.

\--¡NO!-- exclamaron todos los Hooligans e incluso los trillizos al mismo tiempo.

La reina se volvió, confundida.

\--¿Por qué no?-- cuestionó, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

\--Porqueeee...-- Ruffnut no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir.

\--Deben estar cuidando a Hiccup-- atajó Valka rápidamente-- Y seguro que están muy ocupadas.

La reina hizo una mueca, aun sin entender. Entrecerró los ojos.

\--No creo que al Jefe Hiccup le importe, es decir hubo un dragón que atacó a la señorita Ruffnut. Miembro de su tripulación; enfermo o no, debe saberlo.

\--Pues entonces nosotros le diremos-- Snotlout uso la mejor imitación de su usual tono de voz altanero para encubrir sus nervios.--¿Verdad, Fishface?

\--E-e-exacto-- farfullo Fishlegs, no muy seguro-- Le diremos lo que pasó mañana por la mañana, ya debe estar...--tragó saliva-- dormido.

Elinor dio un suspiro de derrota, lo cual tranquilizó a los jinetes. La mujer que le curaba el brazo a Ruffnut termino, después de colocarle una venda al rededor de este; otra de mayor edad, le dio un pastelillo.

\--Por ser niña buena-- la premió la mujer de avanzada edad.

\--¡Oh! ¡Yay!-- chilló Ruffnut, tomando el pastelillo, abrió la boca lo más que pudo para darle un bien mordisco.

\--En todo caso-- mustio Elinor, despues de la interrupción--Iré a ver a Merida, me preocupa que ella este...

\--¡No es necesario!-- Snotlout empezaba a inquietarse de verdad.--Cuando Fishface y yo vayamos a ver a Hiccup nos aseguraremos de que este bien--aseguró--¿No es así?

\--Oh... oh... c-claro--vaciló Fishlegs, empezando a derramar gotas de sudor en su frente.--Nos aseguraremos de que la princesa...

\--¡Tiene relleno!-- exclamó Ruffnut, ahogando las palabras de Fishlegs. Su hermano corrió hacia ella.

\--¿¡En serio!? ¡dejame probar!

\--¡No! ¡Es mi pastelillo!

\--Vaaaamooooos... Sólo un mordisco.

\--¡No!

\--Por favoooooor.

\--No.

\--¡Yo se que quieres!

\--¡ALÉJATE, TUFF!

\--¡Muchachos!-- los regaño Valka con algo de tranquilidad, pero con la suficiente severidad para que ambos se quedaran callados. Ruffnut le susurro algo a su hermano y le pasó el pastelillo-- Elinor, todo esta bien-- dijo en un tono conciliador a la pelinegra-- Merida esta con Astrid, no hay de que preocuparse.

\--Sí, y es la mejor guerrera de todo Berk-- complemento Tuffnut, después de darle un mordisco al pastelillo-- ¿Recuerdan la vez que venció a Heather con un una escoba?

\--Jeje, si. Fue asombroso-- comentó Ruffnut, recordandolo.

\--¿Y la vez que noqueó a Hiccup por accidente cuando este le...?

\--¿Si lo noqueó?-- inquirió Snotlout sorprendido.

\--Hiccup vio estrellas-- aseguró Ruffnut pícaramente.

\--Y dragones-- agregó Tuffnut inocentemente-- Recuerdanos no meternos con el hacha de Astrid.

\--O con...

\--El punto es,-- los interrumpió Valka-- que Merida estará bien. Deberías dormir un poco, Elinor-- sugirió con bastante seguridad-- Ha sido un día largo y bastante agitado.

Elinor levanto una ceja. Por un segundo pareció que iba a seguir debatiendo, pero al final sacó el aire de la nariz, resignada. Asintió delicadamente, dándole la razón a Valka.

\--Vaya que si-- la reina aun parecía querer ceder ,pero a final de cuentas suspiro-- Tienes razón, Valka, iré a dormir un poco.

\--Pero claro-- Valka sonrió, controlando debidamente la situación-- Snotlout, Fishlegs, vayan a ver como están las chicas y Hiccup-- dirigió a ambos jóvenes arriba y estos obedecieron.-- Los gemelos y yo estaremos alertas, por si vuelve el dragón o si sucede algo.

Elinor sonrió, evidentemente más aliviada. Relajó su postura.

\--Me alegra mucho que estén aquí--confesó-- Me hace sentir más segura.-- Se dio la vuelta con elegancia-- Buenas noches... ¡ah! y diganle a Merida que necesito hablar con ella mañana en la mañana.

Una vez que la reina Elinor, sus hijos y las mujeres de servicio se retiraron de la cocina quedándose solo los gemelos y Valka, esta pudo cambiar su semblante.

Se sentó, cubriendo su cara y soltando un ligero gemido, víctima de la incertidumbre y por el hecho de que le había mentido a la reina.

No le gustaba mentir.

Los gemelos le miraron con compasión.

\--Ellos estarán bien, Tía Val-- la consoló Ruffnut, usando un tono más serio.-- Tienen a Astrid... y a Hiccup el super dragon.

Los gemelos solían decirle "Tía Val" a modo de cariño, o sea, cuando querían consolarla o cuando se metían en problemas y necesitaban disculparse con ella. No se podían acostumbrar a llamarla solo "Valka" y el "Señora Valka" sonaba en extremo formal e impropio de ellos, así que "Tía Val" fue aceptado.

\--Sí, seguramente Hiccup ya dejo de ser un dragón-- la animó Tuffnut con una sonrisa-- Debe estar controlando que Astrid no asesine a la princesa.

\--O al revés.-- bromeó Ruffnut-- ¡Hey! ¡Quizá ya saben donde están los otros dragones!

\--Seguro que Hiccup ya los esta entrenado... ¿Se imagina que sean nuevas especies? Fishlegs no los va a dejar en paz en tres semanas.

\--Yo diría tres y media.

\--Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, Tía Val-- finalizó Tuffnut, Valka le miró, un poco más tranquila. Si, era cierto. Seguramente Hiccup, junto con las chicas ya venían en camino.

Débilmente, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa.

\--Eso espero.

 ** _Buenas tardes/noches (ya noches cuando esto se actualice xD)_**

 ** _Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, ¡Sí, el penúltimo! Como verán, esta historia no es tan larga..., ni está historia ni la otra que publiqué hace poco. Ambas son super cortas._**

 ** _Pues... ¿Ya salieron del castillo, no? XD_**

 ** _A Hiccup le falta parte del ala y antes de que me digan que en todo caso, debía faltarle una pata, quiero aclarar que le quite el ala por que necesitaba que Hiccup mínimo caminará xD_**

 ** _Astrid ya se entero que el medallon valió queso (:0!!!) Y Hiccup que Merida puede tener "sentimientos extraños" hacia Astrid._**

 ** _¡No va a haber yuri! Antes de que intenten matarme :c_**

 ** _La pandilla (iba a escribir "The gang", bien gringa yo, LOL) y Valka al parecer tratarán de mantener las cosas bajo control... Quiero resaltar TRATAR xD_**

 ** _¡Adoro sus reviews! Me gusta que esta historia les este interesando tanto. Conestando un review que me llamó la atención (me dio risa xD): Al parecer, Astrid si ha montado a Hiccup antes, ejejeje 7u7_**

 ** _Miento, solo fue un chiste en el momento. Siempre hago chistes feos en momentos así xD_**

 ** _¡Gracias totales!_**


	5. Fuegos Fatuos

\--Habla--

Narra

 _Piensa_

 **Frase con énfasis.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Áspero.

Su mejilla estaba recargada a algo un tanto áspero, como la piel de un dragón. Casi al instante, la superficie se noto caliente y con pulso. Con vida.

Recordó que no estaba en su cama, ni en su casa en medio de Berk, sino que estaba en una cueva, a miles de kilómetros lejos de su aldea, con una princesa caprichosa, que le temía a los dragones y que sentía que tenia que proteger, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ah, y con su futuro esposo transformado en dragón.

 _Prometido. Recuerda. Punto medio._

Abrió los ojos, no quería despertar aun, pero tenia que hacerlo, sino lo hacía, no podría ayudar a Hiccup a volver a la normalidad. Se hizo un ovillo, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo arropada por el ala de su novio dragón. Al parecer, hacía un día soleado, debido a la luz se colaba por la despejada entrada de la cueva. Miro hacia todos lados, percatandose que la cueva esta vacía encontrándose solo Hiccup y ella. El primero aun dormía plácidamente, roncando, suavemente; le sorprendía un poco que sus ronquidos mantuvieran el volumen habitual que tenían cuando era humano. Hiccup empezó a moverse entre sueños, haciendo gestos y gruñendo un poco; la rubia le rasco el cuello, calmandolo, este volvió a su semblante sereno.

 _Se ve tan tierno._

Se levantó con lentitud, tallandose los ojos, para luego estirarse y distraídamente acomodarse las vendas que le rodeaban el pecho. ¿Qué hora es? se preguntó, para después notar un ligero rugido en su estómago que claramente le exigía comida; recordó que no había comido nada más que un pescado asado el día anterior, en la isla donde se alojaron para descansar. Zarandeo un poco al dragón, para despertarlo, tenían que consultarle a Merida donde...

\--¿Merida?-- preguntó Astrid al aire, cayendo en la cuenta de que solo estaba ella misma y Hiccup en la cueva.-- ¿¡Stormfly!? ¿¡Chimuelo!?-- Apartó el ala con rapidez, haciendo que su novio gruñera entre sueños-- Oh no-- mustio, preocupada.

Se levantó, para luego dar una vuelta con lentitud, analizando el entorno. Notó que solo se encontraba su ropa, junto con la manta que usaba de montura para Hiccup en el tendedero. Comenzó a hiperventilar, imaginado el cuerpo de la princesa calcinado hasta los huesos. Comenzó a zarandear a Hiccup con fuerza.

\--¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡Despierta!

Juuuuummm, le respondió, sin querer levantarse. Astrid jadeo, bastante alterada.

\--¡Hiccup!-- volvió a gritarle, aumentando la intensidad en la que lo estaba moviendo-- ¡Los dragones y Merida **NO ESTÁN**!

 _¿¡QUE!?_

Hiccup abrió los ojos y de un salto se puso de pie. Se sacudió observando la cueva con detenimiento.

Afuera se escuchó una especie de grito, dragón y mujer intercambiaron miradas.

Astrid trago saliva.

 _Ay no, no, no, no, no..._

Astrid tomo a Inferno, la había traído por si acaso en lugar de su hacha. Era hasta cierto punto más práctica. Se vistió en menos de un segundo y ambos salieron de la cueva, Astrid colocándose las hombreras y desenfundando la espada.

Se detuvieron frente al riachuelo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\--Hola-- los saludó la pelirroja, quien se encontraba frente a una fogata, asando lo que parecían ser dos pescados con una vara. Hizo una mueca mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo. Al parecer casi tiraba los pescados hace un momento.

Los dragones la rodeaban, todos comiendo de un montón de peces. Astrid y Hiccup ladearon la cabeza, como si al hacerlo la situación tuviera más sentido.

\--No se de donde los sacaron-- aclaró Merida, pensando que era por eso que la pareja estaba actuando de esa forma-- Solo llegue y ya estaban aquí. El bonito dragón negro me dio estos dos-- añadió con cariño, señalando la varilla con la que azaba los pescados y Chimuelo asintió, orgulloso mientras mostraba las encías.-- ¿Qué?-- cuestionó, al darse cuenta de que ninguno reaccionaba.

\--¿C-c-c...?-- farfullo Astrid, sin poder articular palabra.

\--¿Qué?-- repitió Merida, sin entender aumentando el tono de voz. Los dragones también se veían confundidos.

\--¿Ellos solamente... te dieron comida?-- pregunto Astrid, tratando de articular las palabras correctamente.

\--Aja, eso dije-- Merida lo dijo despacio, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Astrid lo notó y frunció los labios.

¡Increíble! ¡debieron sacarla del mar! pensó Hiccup, miro la comida y pasó la lengua por los labios, evidentemente hambriento. Le pidió permiso a Astrid con la mirada para ir hasta allí, esta asintió, saliendo un poco de su asombro.

Hiccup corrió hacia el montón de comida, lo que parecía oler de forma insoportable siendo un humano, como el pescado, olía deliciosamente siendo un dragón. Tomo un pescado de la pila y sacó sus dientes, decidido a devorarlo; la sensación era graciosa, era suave y crujiente, como no podía masticarlo del todo, paso algunos trozos completos. Sabia bien, incluso mejor que el pescado asado.

Tomo otros dos rápidamente.

\--¿No vas a comer?-- Merida hizo que Astrid dejará de mirar como Hiccup comiera.

\--Ahm... Sí-- murmuró, dirigiéndose a la fogata. Stormfly se dirigió hacia ella dando saltitos, se sentó junto a las chicas y Astrid acarició la cabeza de su dragon.-- ¿Tu la hiciste?-- señaló la fogata.

\--Ella la encendió-- Merida señaló a Stormfly-- De nuevo-- añadió, por lo bajo. Astrid sonrió.

Saco uno de los pescados de la vara, el cual coloco en otra, a modo de brocheta. Merida se lo paso a Astrid y esta agradeció entre dientes.

Hiccup siguió comiendo más y más.

\--Le agradas-- soltó Astrid de improviso. Merida dio un salto en su asiento.-- A Stormfly-- añadió, en el mismo tono que había usado Merida hace un rato, esta no se irritó por ello.

\--Oh-- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la princesa. Astrid asintió.

\--Ella no cree que seas una mala persona-- Astrid le dio un mordisco a su comida.

\--¿Eso es bueno?

\--Supongo, de no ser así, te hubiese calcinado viva o serías su nuevo juguete-- dijo en un tono despreocupado, Merida se quedo quieta, con la brocheta a centímetros de su boca abierta. La cerró y pasó saliva.-- Se cansa de ellos cuando dejan de gritar-- añadió, con la intensión de asustarla de nuevo.

Se provocó un silencio. Merida se decidió a darle un mordisco a su comida, lentamente, con una expresion bastante graciosa, mientras Chimuelo empezaba a tratar de controlar la comida que estaba devorando su hermano.

Astrid reventó en carcajadas.

\--¡Oye!-- Merida le arrojó una baya de las que se encontraban en un cuenco a sus pies, ligeramente irritada por las carcajadas de Astrid.-- No es gracioso-- dijo, tratando de no contagiarse de la risa de la rubia.

\--¡Debiste ver tu cara!-- exclamó Astrid, tomándose el estomago, que estaba doliendole por la risa. No paso mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja la imitara.

Hiccup dejo de pelear con Chimuelo para volverse hacia su novia y la princesa. Su mandíbula se abrió inconcientemente al verlas reír juntas, sin una pizca de sarcasmo o enfado, como si fueran grandes amigas.

Ambas aminoraron la risa, para comer.

\--¿Te gusta asustar a la gente con tu dragón, verdad?-- cuestionó Merida, en tono juguetón.

\--Algunas veces-- contesto Astrid, sonriendo-- Es divertido.

\--Por lo menos no has tratado de hacerme subir a ella.

\--Una vez secuestre a un amigo para que me dijera donde encontrar a un loco que casi destruye Berk-- comento Astrid, recordando la vez que asustó a Eret.

\--¿Ah si?-- Merida abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-- ¿Y funcionó?

\--Sip, siempre funciona-- respondió la rubia con un aire de soberbia, cambio el semblante por uno un poco más serio-- De hecho, es por eso que no llegamos a Dunbroch en los dragones.

Merida le hizo una seña para que continuará.

\--Ya van varias veces que tratan de matarnos bueno, a Hiccup en su mayoría, debido a los dragones.-- explico, desviando la mirada.-- Creímos que seria adecuado presentarselos después, una vez aclarado el mal entendido.

Merida asintió, sonaba lógico. Su padre seguramente se hubiera puesto como loco y quizá las cosas se hubieran vuelto mucho más complicadas.

\--Sí, bueno, creo que esta bien. Es decir, mi padre es un poco testarudo y se deja llevar por sus impulsos-- respondió, dándole un mordisco a su pescado-- Hasta hace un año, él no podía ni ver a los osos.

\--¿A los osos?

\--Eh, si-- Merida colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-- Hace mucho, cuando era niña, luchó contra un oso salvaje, y le quito la pierna.-- relato, haciendo la historia en extremo resumida-- Al propósito, ¿como perdió Hiccup la pierna?

Astrid no contesto hasta que terminó de masticar y tragó.

\--Cuando Hiccup tenia catorce, luchó contra un dragón salvaje y le quito la pierna.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, dándose cuenta de la similitud de las historias.

\--¿Por qué?-- preguntaron una a la otra al mismo tiempo. --Tu primero-- volvieron a coincidir.

\--El oso resultó ser un príncipe bajo una maldición, y era malvado por eso.

\--El dragón era una clase de reina que gobernaba a los dragones, los hacía quitarnos la comida y nosotros por ende los atacabamos. Hasta que llegó Hiccup, quien se hizo amigo de Chimuelo y lograron derrotarlo.

\--¿Y le quito la pierna?

\--Algo así.

\--Ah.

\--¿Qué le paso al oso?

\--Mamá lo venció.

\--¿Como?

\--Yo... convertí a mi mamá en oso el año pasado-- admitió la pelirroja con vergüenza.--De la... misma forma en la que Hiccup se volvió un dragón.

Astrid soltó una risa irónica.

\--¿Por qué?

\--Quería que me casará con alguien para seguir con una tonta tradición.

\--¿Y la convertiste en un oso por que...?

\--Creí que el encantamiento la cambiaría en su forma de pensar. No funcionó.

\--Ya veo que no.

\--Pero por lo menos ya nos llevamos mejor que nunca-- aseguró la pelirroja rápidamente.-- Ella me escucha y yo a ella. Eso es bueno.-- Sonrió, y ensancho más su sonrisa al ver que la rubia le correspondía-- Oye, lo lamento.

\--¿Uh?

\--Sí, ya sabes, por lo de Hiccup... y por lo del medallon. Lo último que quería era complicar más las cosas-- susurró.

Astrid suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

\--Ya no importa-- no tenia caso seguir martirizando a la pelirroja de ese modo-- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es devolver a Hiccup a la normalidad antes de que los tuyos intenten matarlo.

Ambas se giraron para ver a Hiccup junto con los demás dragones, pero no le vieron. Tampoco a Chimuelo. Astrid lo encontró extraño, Hiccup no se separaba de ella sin avisar, no por lo menos ahora que es un dragón, ni mucho menos sin una razón aparente.

Astrid se levantó con cautela. Quizá...

\--¿Hiccup? ¿Chimuelo?-- miró de forma interrogante a los dragones, Hookfang señaló con la cabeza un punto hacia la playa donde estaba el bote. Astrid fue en esa dirección.

\--¿Sucede algo?-- pregunto Merida, observando que Astrid tenia un excelente instinto. Esta negó con la cabeza, no muy segura-- ¿Donde están?

\--Yo... no se-- murmuró antes de internarse en el bosque. Merida dudo en tomar su arco y acompañarla, si la bruja le había dado un encantamiento parecido al que le había dado hace un año, eso quería decir que...

\-- ¡Astrid, espera!-- exclamó, tomando el arco y tratando de alcanzarla.

La rubia trataba de buscarlos. No tardó mucho en encontrar cierto rastro (helechos aplastados, ramas dobladas... y un curioso rasguño en una corteza de árbol), Astrid siguió el rastro, preguntándose por que Hiccup y Chimuelo se habían alejado.

Llego a la playa justo cuando escucho unos rugidos. Se escuchaban desesperados y no parecían venir de Chimuelo. El Alfa se encontraba sentado, con una expresión de preocupación; apenas y notó a la rubia, hizo un gruñido.

\--¿Qué sucede?-- susurró Astrid a Chimuelo, este solo devolvió la mirada hacia la playa.

Hiccup se encontraba frente al mar, se le veía ansioso, como si se encontrase desesperado por salir de ahí. Daba saltos y rugía molesto (por no decir furioso) cada que terminaba en el suelo, a diferencia de Chimuelo, este no pareció notar la presencia de Astrid.

\--¿Hiccup?-- lo llamó la rubia en un tono alto y confundido-- ¿Qué haces?-- se acercó unos pasos, provocando que Chimuelo protestará-- Es Hiccup, tranquilo. No me hará daño-- le murmuró al dragón. Este no pareció tranquilizarse-- ¿Babe? ¿Qué...?

Trato de tocarle la espalda, Hiccup sí que estaba actuando muy extraño. Pero no fue su novio el que le regreso la mirada.

Los ojos de este dragón le recordaban mucho a los de Chimuelo al ser controlado por el Alfa de Drago Manodura; salvajes, fríos e inexpresivos. No pudo evitar asustarse un poco y retroceder un par de pasos.

\--¿Hiccup?-- el sonido de su voz sonó como un graznido, no sabia por que tenia tanto miedo.-- ¿Tu...?

¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAGGGF!!

Se lanzó contra ella, tumbandola en el acto y acorraladola para que no pudiera escapar; escucho como Chimuelo corría hacia ellos mientras el nuevo furia nocturna hacia reaparecer sus dientes. Dirigió la mirada y su cabeza hacia la garganta de la rubia.

Astrid no se podía mover, o emitir algún sonido. Tenía los ojos fijos en el dragón, quien buscaba defenderse de...

¿Se estaba defendiendo de Astrid?

\--¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Merida corrió en su auxilio, al tiempo que Chimuelo tacleaba al nuevo Furia nocturna en el que Hiccup se había convertido. La pelirroja tomo la mano de la otra chica y la arrastró fuera de su alcance. Astrid pareció reaccionar por un segundo.

El dragón seguía forcejeando, Chimuelo parecía tan confundido y preocupado como las chicas, por lo que trataba de no hacerle daño a su hermano.

\--¡Hiccup!-- susurró Merida, viendo que el muchacho había desaparecido del cuerpo del dragón.

Este parpadeo un par de veces, como si saliera de un trance. Se quedó quieto y emitió un sonido grave de confusión; Chimuelo lo soltó, pero no dejo de estar cerca de él.

\--¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?-- chilló Astrid. No sabia por que aquello la había asustado tanto, es decir, se había enfrentado a dragones con las mismas actitudes y hasta peores.

Hiccup se volvió, confundido.

 _Yo no... yo..._

\--Te convertiste en un dragón-- Astrid no podía regular el tono de su voz, ¿que le estaba pasando? Quizá era la preocupación-- En uno de verdad.

Hiccup gimió, sin saber que hacer. Hizo el gesto de acercarse a su prometida, pero Chimuelo le cerró el paso.

 _¡No quería hacerle daño! ¡No quería! ¡No sé que me pasó!_

\--No es su culpa-- exclamó Merida, tratando de tranquilizar al dragón de Hiccup-- Tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a Hiccup a la normalidad, o se transformará en un dragón... ¡para siempre!

.

Fishlegs daba vueltas por la habitación, visiblemente preocupado. Snotlout trataba de que el ropero y casi todos los muebles que Hiccup había roto no se vieran tan mal.

\--¡Aún no llegan! ¡Ya casi es media mañana y ellos aun no...!

\--¡Ya lo se, Fishface!-- le interrumpió Snotlout, irritado por el hecho de que el rubio le ponía los nervios cada vez más frágiles.-- Calmate, ¿quieres?

\--¿Y si no lograron nada? ¿Y si Hiccup es aún un dragón? ¿Y si los encontraron? ¿¡Qué vamos a decirle a...!?

\--¡Cierra la boca!-- Snotlout le dio un golpe en el brazo.-- Seguro que se detuvieron a comer o algo así.

\--Pero...

\--Fishlegs, te juro que si dices otra cosa yo voy a...

Pasos.

\--¡Oh NO!-- Fishlegs se cubrió la cara con las manos, con miedo a que fuera la reina Elinor.

Snotlout se recargo en la puerta, como si eso evitará que esta se abriera. Sintió y escuchó dos golpecitos contra la madera.

\--¿Muchachos? ¿Podrían abrir la puerta?

Era Valka, Fishlegs casi se desmaya por la emoción y Snotlout se volteo para abrir, pero se frenó en seco para luego asomarse hacia la ventanilla que tenia la ventana.

\--La contraseña-- dijo, para luego desaparecer de esta.

Valka cambio su semblante a uno confuso.

\--¿La que?

\--Esa no es-- Snotlout volvió a aparecer por la ventanilla.

\--Chicos, no hay ninguna contraseña.

\--¡Esa tampoco!

Valka dio un gruñido entre dientes, molesta.

\--No es tiempo de jugar, muchachos. Ni Hiccup, Astrid o Merida han llegado al castillo.

Se escuchó como su sobrino retiraba el seguro de la puerta. Se escuchó un chasquido cuando este giro el picaporte, seguido de un sonoro rechinado. Valka hizo una mueca.

\--Esa si-- Snotlout la dejo pasar.

Valía entro despacio en la habitación de su hijo. La escaneo con la mirada rápidamente, tomando nota de los muebles rotos.

\--¿No han vuelto?-- cuestionó Fishlegs en un hilo de voz.

\--No tengo ni idea de donde puedan estar-- respondió Valka, dando a entender que no.

\--¿Y que hay de la reina Elinor? Creí que ella quería ver a Merida hoy por la mañana.

\--Los gemelos están distrayendola. Me hicieron ese favor.

\--Alto, ¿Dejo a la reina Elinor con esos dos cabezas de carnero?

\--¿Estuvo mal?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

.

\--Entonces, ¿usted fue un oso... al igual que los trillizos?

\--Muchachos, me gustaría contarles la historia completa, pero me temo que deben disculparme, tengo que...

Ruffnut se colocó frente a la reina, impiendole el paso, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\--¡Pero se escucha como una historia muy interesante! Jeje-- la interrumpió.

\--No veo la necesidad de contarla justo ahora...

\--¡Claro que la hay!-- intervino Tuffnut, colocándose a un lado de su hermana, cerrandole totalmente el paso a Elinor. Ella frunció el ceño-- Nadie se convierte en oso todos los días, ¿verdad Ruff?

\--¡Exacto! ¡Cuéntenos la historia!-- Ruffnut junto ambas palmas de las manos frente a su rostro-- ¡Por favor!

\--Es que... yo...

\--¡Por favor!-- Tuffnut la imitó, pero este cambiaba su semblante al mismo que tenia la oveja negra cada que Gobber la lanzaba en las carreras de dragones-- ¡Solo una vez!

\--¡Por favooooooor!

\--¡Por favorcito! ¿Sí?

\--¡Andele, se que quiere!

\--¡Por favor!

\--No le cuesta nada.

\--¡Solo una vez!

\--¿Sí?

\--¿Sí?

\--¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?-- suplicaron ambos gemelos.

La reina suspiro, derrotada.

\--Esta bien... Pero después iremos a ver a Merida, ¿De acuerdo?-- condicionó, haciendo saltar de gusto a los gemelos.

.

\--Bueno, lo que sea que estén haciendo funciona-- Snotlout se encogió de hombros.

\--¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?-- gritó Fishlegs al borde de una crisis nerviosa-- ¡El rey Fergus esta buscando a Hiccup por todo el reino! ¡Y no sabe que nosotros no matamos dragones! ¡ Tampoco tiene idea de que el dragón que persigue es Hiccup! ¡Y su esposa no sabe que la princesa fue la que lo convirtió en uno!

\--¿¡Quieres hablar más fuerte!? ¡Creo que no te escucharon en nuestro archipiélago!-- Snotlout le golpeó el brazo nuevamente, alarmado por que alguien los escuchará.

\--¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy preocupado! ¡Podrían estar en problemas!

\--Fishlegs tiene razón-- mustio Valka-- Tenemos que empezar a buscarlos.

\--¿Donde podrían estar? Mi nena dijo que a Hiccup le faltaba un pedazo de ala, es más que obvio el hecho de que no puede volar-- recordó Snotlout.

\--Eso y que tienen la isla rodeada-- Añadió Fishlegs con temor.-- Y aunque no lo estuviera y Hiccup pudiera volar, un dragón sobrevolando en Dunbroch es perfectamente visible.

\--A menos que vaya nadando-- murmuró Valka más para si que para los chicos, ambos la miraron confundidos.

\--¿Usted cree que tomaron un barco?

\--Por amor a Thor, un dragón en un barco suena...-- Snotlout dudó antes de terminar la oración. Su primo no era el tipo de persona cuyos planes fuesen del todo normales-- Bueno, si suena a Hiccup, pero suponiendo que sea verdad, alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, incluso si hubiese sido el nuestro-- repuso Snotlout, con escepticismo.

\--Entonces pudieron tomar un bote-- razonó Fishlegs.-- Uno pequeño, que Hiccup pudiera jalar.

Valka se volvió con los ojos brillantes. _Bingo._

\--Deben estar en el islote.-- mustio la castaña.

\--O con los dragones salvajes.-- Sugirió Fishlegs, con una mezcla de alivio y nuevas preocupaciones.

\--Oh genial-- exclamó Snotlout con sarcasmo, sacudiendo sus manos a la altura de su cara, como si celebrará-- Y asumo que nosotros seremos el estúpido grupo de búsqueda y rescate, ¿no es así, Tía Valka?

\--Alguno de nosotros debe ir al islote-- resolvió Valka, ignorando el sarcasmo de Snotlout. De uno de los baúles tomo una bolsa, la cual empezó a llenar de ropa de su hijo-- Y otro con los dragones salvajes. Snotlout, tu tienes buenos brazos, consigue un bote. Fishlegs, tu vienes conmigo.

 **\--¿¡Qué!?**

.

Hiccup no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido. No podía apartar la mirada del piso, estaba avergonzado, se sentía tan culpable y... sucio por lo que había hecho.

Podía recordar los sucesos, pero en sus recuerdos no aparecía su conciencia. Se había comportado como un animal salvaje, uno que estaba bastante frustrado con el hecho de no poder volar y salir de la isla, uno que se sentía extrañamente desorientado. Peligroso.

 _Casi mató a mi prometida._

Eso había que su corazón doliera. Jamás le haría daño a Astrid (es más, prefería hacerse el daño a si mismo antes que tocarla), no tenía por que... No...

Soltó inconcientemente un gemido de aflicción mientras todos mantenían la marcha en silencio hacia el improvisado campamento, Chimuelo le seguía de cerca, no por que no confiará en él, sino en el dragón que tenia Hiccup dentro de sí.

 _Hasta a mi dragón le doy miedo._

Volvió a soltar un gemido por lo bajo, inundado por la culpabilidad. Esta vez, Astrid se giro hacia él, convencida de que había escuchado algo; sonrió con tristeza, Hiccup no se sentía bien, por lo que intento acercarse con cautela hacia el dragón.

Hiccup se apartó con brusquedad, sin poder confiar en si mismo. Ya había atacado a Astrid una vez, no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Lo más alejada que este de él, aseguraba una mayor seguridad.

 _No quiero hacerte daño, M'lady._

\--¿Qué sucede, babe?-- cuestionó ella sin comprender el rechazo. Intento poner una mano en su frente, como signo de consuelo.

 _No quiero, debes alejarte._

Gimió por lo bajo de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Con la misma la apartó y pareció encogerse en si mismo. La miró con aflicción.

 _Soy peligroso. Me he vuelto peligroso._

\--¿Temes herirme?-- Astrid dio en el clavo-- Hiccup...

Gruño y se apartó aun más, temeroso. Podía sentir la tensión que emanaba Chimuelo.

Astrid se mordió los labios, interpretando el rechazo como una forma (muy dolorosa) de protegerla. Suspiró pesadamente, dirigiéndose a él.

\--Merida tiene razón. Ese dragón no eras tu, Hiccup; se que no querías atacarme.

El dragón alzó la mirada, aún sin querer acercarse.

\--No me das miedo-- lo consoló con suavidad, sonrió para infundirle confianza-- Se que no fue tu culpa.

Hiccup no se acercó. ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo? No podría soportar verla herida, en especial por culpa suya.

\--Hiccup, no estoy molesta contigo.

Aún nada. Este apartó la mirada de nuevo, se sentía extraño, la sensación de suciedad no se quitaba.

 _Yo sé que no_. Sintió como sus orejas hacían diversos movimientos, como si describieran sus pensamientos; en un descuido, la rubia logró acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo que el furia nocturna soltará un gruñido inconciente de gusto. Astrid rió por lo bajo.

\--Vas a volver a la normalidad-- aseguró ella, sonriendole con una mezcla de esperanza y confianza. Hiccup quiso darle un beso con todas sus fuerzas-- Te lo prometo.

De pronto, hizo un gesto de desagrado y soltó una expresión cuando sintió la lengua bífida de la nueva boca de su novio recorriendole el rostro. Merida se giró, había tratado de ignorarlos durante todo ese tiempo, quería darles algo de privacidad.

\--¡Hiccup!-- se quejó Astrid, viéndose cubierta de baba-- ¡Esto no se quita!-- trato de remover la baba del dragón, mientras este se reía con una risa bastante extraña.-- ¡Cállate!-- dijo, para después lanzarle con las manos la baba he había recolectado. El dragón hizo un gesto de asco.

¡Puaj, eso fue asqueroso...! Ñem... Te quiero.

De alguna forma Astrid sintió esas palabras. Le sonrió de forma más amplia, sin saber cómo responderle; no estaban solos, y su prometido ahora era un dragón. Honestamente no se le ocurría ninguna forma convencional de decirle que le correspondía.

\--Yo también-- dijo con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Al llegar al riachuelo, Astrid ayudo a la princesa a terminar de apagar la fogata, poner orden y tratar de deshacerse de los restos que habían quedado. Hiccup aun estaba algo apartado, sin embargo, su confianza empezaba a reaparecer.

\--A mi mamá le paso lo mismo-- Merida se sentó junto a , una vez que terminó de apagar la fogata. Empezó a tensar la cuerda de su arco, distraída. Hiccup le dirigió una mirada para insinuarle que terminará-- Cuando se convirtió en oso, quiero decir.

Hiccup la miro confundido. ¿Qué le había pasado con exactitud?

\--También tenía ataques salvajes--aclaró, tomando una de las flechas para verificar el filo de estas.-- Le pasó un par de veces, pero... Yo sabía que no quería hacerlo. No dejaba de asustarme pero... Ya sabes.

Se encogió de hombros, hablar con Hiccup ya no parecía una buena idea después de todo. No estaba segura de que decirle ahora.

\--Entonces... ¿Tu y Astrid están saliendo?-- dijo entre dientes, buscando como dirigir la conversación a una más cómoda. No hizo una buena elección, por que se dio cuenta (repentinamente) que no quería ni le interesaba saberlo.

El dragón asintió. El tampoco se veía cómodo, no sabia como expresar la historia sin palabras.

\--Genial, er... ¿desde hace cuanto?-- cuestionó la princesa, desviando la mirada. No había vuelta atrás. Hiccup no supo decirle que dos años-- Ah, si, olvidé que no puedes... eso.

Rió nerviosa. Hiccup empezó a buscar una rama o algo así para poder escribir; una vez encontró una rama más o menos decente la sostuvo con las encías y trato de escribir en la tierra un "2" más o menos legible.

\--¿Qué estas...? Oh-- Merida dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo, donde Hiccup trataba de dibujar una especie de "s" volteada. No tenía pinta de ser otra cosa más que un garabato mal hecho-- ¿Qué es eso?

Hiccup, aun con la rama en la boca señaló la "s", como si fuera algo obvio. La remarcó y tomó mejor forma.

\--¿Dos?-- Merida por fin pudo desifrarlo-- ¿Dos... semanas? ¿meses?-- Hiccup negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta hecha por la pelirroja-- ¿Años?-- esta vez asintió enérgicamente.-- Ah, dos años.-- Hiccup le sonrió con las encías-- ¿Y se conocen desde entonces?

 _Vale, tal vez si quiero saber como le hizo Hiccup para quedarse con ella._

Hiccup negó con la cabeza. _No, nos conocemos de toda la vida._

\--¿Entonces?-- mustio Merida, sin entender. Hiccup volvió a usar la ramita para tratar de escribir en la tierra. Al principio intento dibujar algo, luego utilizar palabras.-- "De..."-- leyó Merida una letra casi ilegible, hecha con un pulso increíblemente pésimo. No podía pedir mucho, era un dragón, después de todo-- "oda vode"-- finalizó, sin entender. Por el contexto, podía adivinar lo que decía... más o menos-- ¿Se conocen desde siempre? Que lindo.

No sonó muy alegre. Sólo como si lo hubiese dicho por compromiso; cosa que desconcertó al castaño. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de ese modo? Claro, podía ser que la princesa sintiera algo por él y por ello discutía tanto con su novia.

O quizá no.

Recordó lo que había dicho la bruja: "sentimientos extraños", y lo que inmediatamente había pensado (y hubiese dicho, de ser un humano, claro) al escuchar eso. Quizá a esta princesa no le gustaban los príncipes.

¡Pero eso era _absurdo_! No soportaba a Astrid, literalmente peleaban a todas horas. Aquello no tenia sentido, ¿Por qué, entonces?

\--Pero yo nunca le hablaba-- Astrid se había acercado a ellos con tanto sigilo, que ninguno de los dos logró darse cuenta antes. Ella sonreía con nostalgia y recargada en un árbol, con los brazos y pies cruzados.-- Me la pasaba entrenando todos los días y Hiccup estaba muy ocupado haciendo, pff... nada.

El dragón gruño, con un poco de molestia. Astrid se rió por el gesto y Merida se lamentó por haberlo preguntado, aunque ya no se sentía tan incomoda.

 _¿Afilar el hacha de tu madre tres veces al día cuenta como no hacer nada?_

\--Salvo, los trabajos de herrería-- añadió la rubia.

\--¿Entonces, se conocen de siempre? ¿Desde niños, pero nunca hablaban? ¿Qué cambio?-- Merida ahora estaba llena de preguntas. No tenía sentido su historia.

\--A eso voy. Entrenaba demasiado para ser la primera del grupo en matar a un dragón. Quería ser la mejor de todas, la más valiente y aguerrida vikinga de todo Berk-- explico Astrid-- Hiccup solo se enfocaba en no morir durante los ataques de dragones, o en las bromas de los gemelos. O en la herrería... o en cualquier lugar.

Merida se rió, no lograba imaginar al jefe de Berk como un niño indefenso.

\--¿Ah si?

\--Sí, era muy gracioso, debo admitirlo.--rió por lo bajo-- Un día su padre lo hizo entrar conmigo y nuestros amigos para asesinar a nuestro primer dragón.

 _Y yo lo hacía pésimo._

\--Y él lo hacía pésimo. Mal. Me molestaba que no se lo tomará en serio, así que se lo dije... ¡Y de un día para otro el era demasiado bueno!

\--¿Como fue eso posible?

\--Encontró a Chimuelo-- Astrid señaló al dragón, quien estaba dormitando cerca de los otros dragones. Merida asintió.-- Entablaron una amistad... Hiccup lo ayudó, por que días antes le había disparado.

 _Fue accidente._

\--No fue intencional-- informó Astrid.-- Aprendió sus secretos y yo... bueno, me puse celosa.-- Merida trato de no soltar una carcajada ante la mueca de vergüenza de Astrid-- Era una niña, después de todo. Estaba segura de que estaba ocultando algo, por que, bueno, para ser un chico que no podía ni sostener un escudo, y que no resaltaba en nada...

\--¿Descubriste que tenia a Chimuelo?-- le interrumpió laprincesa. Astrid asintió-- ¿Y que hiciste?

\--Me secuestró para que no le dijera a nadie.

\--¡¿Como?!

 _No fue un secuestro. Fue una forma de mostrarle que Chimuelo era bueno..._

\--Solo bromeó. Dimos un paseo en Chimuelo, y... me convencí que eran criaturas increíbles.

Merida asintió. Un bonito paseo y dos personas sin nada en común se habían unido.

\--Después pasó lo del Muerte Roja-- siguió explicando Astrid, Hiccup asintió--Entonces... Creí que... que moriría.

"Quiero decir, había mucho fuego. Tenia miedo de que él no saliera vivo de esa por que... --suspiró pesadamente. Astrid odiaba recordar eso-- Cuando despertó lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo... y darle un beso. Se lo merecía.

"Se tardo unos cuatro años en devolvermelo, créeme. Se tardó demasiado.

Merida sonrió, esa historia si que era... ¿extraña? No muy convencional. Debía admitir que aquella era una bonita historia, aunque por alguna razón no le gustaba del todo.

Chimuelo dio un salto, hizo un gesto de oír algo, cosa que puso alerta a las chicas. Hiccup podía oírlo también, era como el sonido de algo rompiendo las olas, lentamente, junto con dos voces a lo lejos. Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño, sin entender o oír algo.

\--¿Qué pasa, chicos?-- cuestionó Astrid a los dragones. Hookfang bufó y se acercó perezosamente a el camino que iba hacia la playa, Barf y Blench fueron casi corriendo.

 _Suena como..._

\--¡Hookfang! ¿Quieres por el amor de Odin darme una mano?

 _¡Snotlout!_

\--¿Snotlout?-- exclamó Astrid.

Siguieron corriendo a los dragones, Hiccup incluido, ¿que hacían allí?

Tuffnut (o más bien uno de los gemelos, dada la distancia no se distinguía cual) y Snotlout estaban a lo lejos, en un bote. Uno de los gemelos sacudía la mano mientras le gritaba cosas a Snotlout, quien se encontraba remando hacía ellos. Hookfang no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse, mientras que el dragón de dos cabezas los miraba con curiosidad.

\--¡Dragón bueno para nada!-- grito débilmente Snotlout.

\--¿Quien lo acompaña? ¿Tuffnut o Ruffnut?

Hiccup alzó las alas, como si se encogiera de hombros. No podía distinguirlo.

\--¡Hey! ¡Ahí están!-- gritó uno de los gemelos con emoción.-- ¡Oigan! ¡Hiccup, Astrid! ¡Merida!... ¡Mira, Snotlout! ¡Aún Hiccup es un dragón!

\--Es Tuffnut-- reconoció Astrid con una mueca.

\--¿Quien es Tuffnut?

\--El chico.

\--¿No eran los dos chicos?

\--No, Ruffnut es una chica.

\--Oh.

\--¡Hookfang!

\--¡Oigan! ¡Barf, Blench!

El dragón de dos cabezas voló en su dirección y aterrizó en el minúsculo bote, el cual empezó hundirse cómicamente. Snotlout empezó a gritar improperios tratando de ahuyentar al Cremallerus, alernando también con llamados de auxilio hacia su dragón. Tuffnut solo reía divertido.

\--¿Ellos...?

\--Estarán bien-- Astrid y Hiccup se encogieron de hombros.

\--¡HOOKFANG!

\--Salva el trasero de tu jinete, Hookfang-- le pidió la rubia al pesadilla monstruosa, este bufó y se encaminó mar abierto.

Una vez en la playa, Tuffnut se sacudió el agua de las rastas, su dragón hizo lo mismo, pero solo logró golpearse ambas cabezas. Snotlout era sostenido por Hookfang de la pierna, mientras escupía agua.

\--Hola-- dijo Tuffnut una vez hubo quitado todo el exceso de agua.-- ¡Hiccup! ¿Ahora si puedo dar un paseo sobre ti?

Hiccup le rugió, eso era un no.

\--¡Me encanta tu entusiasmo!-- dicho esto, Tuffnut se lanzó hacia el lomo del furia nocturna. Hiccup gorjeo en respuesta, implorando paciencia.-- ¡Yuhhuuuu! ¡Arre, Hiccup, arre!

No se ni para que me molesto.

\--¡AUCH!-- exclamó Snotlout cuando Hookfang lo soltó sin avisar en la arena.-- Hey, Astrid. Hola, preciosa-- saludó desde el suelo con aire coqueto hacia ambas chicas, en especial hacia Merida. Astrid le propinó un puntapié en el estómago.

\--Es menor que tu, idiota-- siseo, malhumorada, antes de darle otro en las costillas.

\--¿Mamá los envío a buscarme?-- cuestionó la princesa, sumamente preocupada. Sabia como actuaba su madre cuando se escapaba.

\--Nah, en realidad la mamá de... ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué no lo iban a devolver a la normalidad!?

Hiccup gruño, molesto. Chimuelo se puso junto a él, provocando que el gemelo lanzará un grito de sopresa.

\--¡Chimuelo!-- gritó Tuffnut afectuosamente-- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

\--¿Valka?-- cuestionó Astrid, ignorando a Tuffnut-- ¿Ella...? ¿Donde está?

\--Buscándolos con los otros dragones de Dunbroch, junto con el cara de pez-- respondió agriamente Snotlout-- Ruffnut esta distrayendo a la reina haciendo quien sabe que... Ahora, me gustaría saber: ¿¡Como diantres mi primo es un **DRAGÓN**!?-- preguntó, alterado mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena.

\--Fue un accidente-- Merida estaba cansada de decir lo mismo todo el tiempo.-- Era un encantamiento que salió mal.

\--¡Sí, Merida quería asesinar a Astrid!

\--¡Yo no quería asesinar a nadie!-- chilló Merida, antes de que Stormfly le gruñera. Evidentemente había escuchado eso.

\--Tranquila, nena-- la tranquilizó su dueña-- Lo importante ahora es devolverlo a la normalidad.

\--¿¡Y como planean hacer eso!? ¡Miralo! ¡Es idéntico a Chimuelo!-- Snotlout estaba alterado-- Con suerte lograron salir del castillo.

\--Es un vínculo, generalmente un objeto. El de mamá fue un tapiz que yo rompí-- Merida empezó a rebuscar en su memoria, ¿había algo que había roto de Hiccup? No tenia sentido, ella nunca había discutido con el muchacho.

Tal vez se debía a que el vínculo no era con él.

\--Bueno, a menos que tengas algo roto de Hiccup...-- Dijo Astrid, no muy convencida de que esa fuera la solución a todo.

\--¿Y el medallon de Astrid? Era de Hiccup antes, pero cuando le pidió matrimonio o algo así, se lo regalo-- observo Tuffnut, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla, como si lo pensara.

\--Merida lo rompió ayer, ¿no?-- Respondió Snotlout-- ¿Eso cuenta?

Merida dio un jadeo de júbilo. Astrid los miró sin entender.

\--¡Tuffnut, eres un genio!-- la chica se giró, rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos, apenas soportando la emoción.

\--¿En serio?-- replicó el rubio, sonrojado. Era muy extraño que alguien le dijera algo así.

\--¡Oye! ¡Yo lo ayude!-- Snotlout se cruzó de brazos, irritado-- Eso también me hace un genio.

Astrid rebusco en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, encontró la parte rota del medallon. La miró con tristeza antes de alzar la mirada ante el grito ahogado de Merida.

\--¡No está!-- balbuceo, rebuscando en sus bolsillos-- Tenia la otra mitad, lo juro...

\--¿No la tienes?-- preguntó Astrid unos decibelios más alto.

\--¡Drama!-- exclamó Tuffnut, poniendo las palmas de las manos contra sus mejillas. Hiccup gorjeo, preocupado.

\--¡No está aquí! ¡Yo la tenia!-- Merida corrió hacia el campamento rápidamente, seguida de Astrid y Chimuelo.

\--¡Vamos, Hiccup!-- Dijo Tuffnut, dándole al furia nocturna una palmada en el lomo. Este se sacudió fuerte, ocasionando que el gemelo cayera al suelo. Hiccup corrió detrás de las chicas junto con Snotlout y Hookfang.-- Auch-- musitó el gemelo mientras el Cremallerus se le acercaba-- Hola, chicos... oh no...

¡BUM!

\--Cof, cof... Yo también los quiero-- tosio Tuffnut, diciendo lo último con ternura.

Merida empezó por la cueva, buscó entre las rocas y donde se suponía que había dormido. Sacudió la sabana y al no tener rastro de la mitad del medallon, salió para buscarlo en el césped.

Los demás dragones también lo buscaban. Stormfly junto con Cloudjumper olfatearon la mitad de Astrid y trataron de obtener algún indicio, pero todo parecía en vano.

\--¡Es until!-- Gimió Merida, al borde del colapso.-- ¡Lo siento tanto, Hiccup!

 _¡No podemos rendirnos!_

\--Debe estar en algún lugar por aquí-- dijo la rubia, sin embargo no se veía tan convencida. Dirigió la mirada hacia su dragón y este solo sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

 _¡Vamos, debe estar aquí!_

\--¿Como pudieron cortar el medallon de tía Val justo a la mitad?-- cuestionó Tuffnut-- Por cierto, ¿Tu vestido no estaba más roto?

Merida se giro hacia él, y casi le da un beso por la emoción.

\--¡Mi vestido! ¡El resto del medallon esta en el otro vestido!-- gritó Merida, ilusionada. Tomó a Tuffnut de los hombros y lo zarandeo con emoción-- ¡Ahí debe de estar! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

\--No, pero no dejes de sacudirme-- mustio Tuffnut, con tono entre atontado y feliz.

\--Sí el resto del medallon esta en tu vestido, Hiccup volverá a la normalidad-- Astrid sonrió, mirando a Hiccup. Este le devolvió la mirada, con esperanza; Chimuelo y los otros dragones gorgojearon de gusto.

\--Odio ser el aguafiestas aquí, pero, suponiendo que tu vestido esta en Dunbroch, más específicamente en el castillo, ¿como piensan entrar?-- cuestionó Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos.-- La última vez tu padre casi mata a Hiccup.

Era verdad.

Un murmullo inentendible se escuchó claramente. Todos volvieron sus cabezas para ubicar el sonido; Astrid se fijó en una especie de flama azul minúscula. Se acercó a ella con suavidad hasta que Cloudjumper se abalanzó sobre ella, convencido de que era una trampa.

\--Oye-- lo regaño la rubia-- Dejame ver.

La flama se había movido de lugar, todos los dragones le miraban con desconfianza. Hiccup soltó un gorjeo.

\--Son las luces mágicas-- murmuró Merida.

\--Se llaman fuegos fatuos-- corrigió Astrid. Dicho esto, la luz empezó a multiplicarse, creando un camino por ella la bosque.-- Y trata de decirnos algo.

\--Hay que seguirla, seguro que se dirige al castillo.

\--¿Alguien me escuchó hace rato? ¡La isla está rodeada! No podremos pasar.

\--Pues esta vez, vamos a hacerlo bien.-- Merida sonrió con determinación, mirando directamente a la rubia de ojos azules. Astrid le regreso la sonrisa.

\--Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, estamos contigo.

 _Esto es demasiado gay._ Pensó Snotlout.

.

Valka frenó en seco, escuchando atentamente el entorno. Había escuchado un gruñido metros atrás, pero ahora, después de caminar por un largo rato, el sendero estaba completamente en silencio, a excepción de los gemidos de preocupación de Fishlegs. Frunció el entrecejo, frustrada.

\--Bueno-- mascullo, denotando derrota-- Espero que Snotlout y Tuffnut los hayan encontrado.

\--No lo entiendo-- le respondió Fishlegs-- ¿Donde están los dragones? Es decir, deberían por lo menos proteger su territorio.

\--Pues a no ser que estén bajo la tierra...-- Valka se veía decepcionada. Quería ser de utilidad para su hijo y para la pandilla, así como ayudar a esos pobres dragones perdidos. Le partía el corazón pensar que podían estar heridos o...

 _Eso explicaría porque no escuchamos nada._

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Seguramente ella y Fishlegs se habían desviado, por ende, perdieron el rastro rápidamente. Tenía sentido.

\--¿Señora Haddock?-- Fishlegs a veces llegaba a ponerse nervioso cuando Valka dejaba de responder preguntas y se perdía en sus pensamientos. No la culpaba, había pasado veinte años sin la interacción de algún otro vikingo.--¿Se encuentra bien?

Valka salio de sus pensamientos y asintió débilmente.

\--Lo siento, es que... Tengo miedo por ellos y por Hiccup-- se excusó, agachando la mirada-- Además, ya te he dicho que me llames Valka, Fishlegs-- repuso con cariño. Fishlegs era mucho más formal que los gemelos y su sobrino, así que la hacia cierta gracia que la llamarán por su apellido de casada.

\--No tiene que disculparse-- Fishlegs ahora se sentía culpable; su actitud había hecho que la madre de su mejor amigo se sintiera mal-- En realidad, creo que no debo ponerme tan nervioso. A veces no puedo evitarlo...

Valka asintió, comprendiendolo. Hiccup era el mejor amigo de Fishlegs después de todo.

Ramas partiéndose. La castaña se puso alerta, tratando de adivinar de que tamaño y cuanto peso tenían las pisadas. Se escondió entre unos arbustos, mientras Fishlegs la imitaba.

\--¿Es un dragón?

Valka no respondió.

\--¡WOW! ¡En serio que hay muchas flechas aquí! Jeje... ¿Esta segura de que no quiere volver al castillo?

\--Señorita Ruffnut, debo encontrar a mi hija y...

\--Sí, pero, vamos. No creo que este en el bosque; con eso de los dragones.

\--¡Por Freyr! ¡Son la reina y Ruffnut!-- exclamó Fishlegs en un susurró.

\--¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-- cuestionó Valka, más para si misma. Se fijó en el camino donde la reina Elinor y Ruffnut caminaban, era un lugar lleno de blancos atravesados por múltiples flechas.

\--Deben estar buscando... A la princesa.

Valka suspiró pesadamente.

.

Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido para Hiccup. Este no tenia ni idea de por qué la percepción del tiempo era casi nula para él; pensó en una teoría que decía que probablemente se debía a su nueva condición. Así como también, había. notado que dormitaba constantemente ya que en repetidas ocasiones, tuvo que tomar una ligera siesta mientras ayudaba a los chicos a conseguir que el bote hundido de Tuff y Snotlout saliera a flote.

Su cuerpo estaba preparándose para ser un dragón definitivamente. Mas bien si las cuentas no le fallaban, y si no estaba equivocado del todo... si no conseguían ese medallon para antes del amanecer de mañana...

Sacudió su cabeza. Claro que lo iban a encontrar. Tenia que calmarse.

 _Todo va a salir bien, Haddock._

¡Ahh! ¡Ahí estaba! La hermosa y placentera sensación de su novia rascándole del cuello con mimo. No tenía ni idea de como lo conseguía, pero esa acción hacia que este se sintiera relajado al instante. Hizo un sonido bastante parecido a un suave ronroneo.

\--¿Todo listo?-- cuestionó Astrid, sintiendo como Hiccup ladeaba la cabeza para que ella continuará rascando.

\--En realidad, no, el bote sigue hundido.-- Observo Tuffnut-- Y al parecer en el fondo del mar.

\--Bien, no podemos retrasarnos más.

\--No vamos a caber, Astrid-- le recordó Snotlout con aire pedante-- A no ser que alguien tenga que ir fuera del bote.

\--No suena mala idea-- repuso Merida.

\--¡Ja! ¿Y quien será el idiota que lo haga?

Todos, (dragones incluidos) miraron al de menor estatura con una sonrisa burlona.

Snotlout se aferraba al bote con todas sus fuerzas, escupiendo agua y tragando inconcientemente otra porción de agua salada. Hiccup, con sus brazadas, lo estaba ahogando, mientras que Astrid dirigía el pequeño bote.

Después de todo, tal vez si había un pequeño lugar para Snotlout, pero nadie iba a decírselo.

\--¡No me... arrrrgggg! ¡Refería a... brrrraahh! ¡Mi!

\--No seas nena-- repuso Astrid, din darle importancia.

\--¡No estoy siendo...! ¡BRRRRAAHH!

\--Estas siendo una nena-- repitió Merida.

\--¡Hiccup deja de... glubrrr!

\--¿Ya es hora de ahogar a Snotlout?

\--¡Noooogggghhh!

Angus seguía esperando a su compañeras en el mismo arbusto desde la noche pasada. No quería moverse, con miedo a que le descubrieran en el castillo y que por ello le echarán bronca a su jinete. Alzó la vista cuando vio el mismo bote en el cual se había ido la pelirroja junto con la rubia y el dragón; resoplo de alivio al verlos, pero volvió a preocuparse debido a los otros dos vikingos que los acompañaban.

\--¡Angus!-- exclamó Merida a lo lejos, Hiccup estaba empezando a ir más lento, estaba cansado y bastante seguro de que el cuerpo le dolería bastante después de tanto nadar.

\--¿No hay guardias?

\--Al parecer no, solo ésta él-- observo Merida, el caballo hizo ademán de ir por ella-- ¡Quédate ahí, Angus!

\--Oigan, Hiccup se está quedando sin baterías-- señaló Snotlout, quien gracias a los dioses seguía vivo.

\--Sólo un poco más, cariño-- le murmuró Astrid, sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo nadar tanto.

Como pudo, Hiccup llegó a la playa y automáticamente se recostó en la arena. Durmió un poco más, mientras los vikingos, princesa y caballo resguardaban el lugar al tiempo que ideaban un plan para poder meter a Hiccup de vuelta al castillo.

.

\--¡Tía Val!-- exclamó Tuffnut al ver a la mujer en la cocina esperando por ellos.

\--¿Los encontraron?-- cuestionó ella con preocupación-- Buscamos por todas partes, pero no había rastro de los dragones salvajes y tampoco de...

\--Estaban en el islote-- la interrumpió Snotlout, con las mejillas, nariz, frente y barbilla quemadas por el sol.

\--¿Qué te pasó?-- cuestionó Fishlegs.

\--No quiero hablar de eso.

\--¿Estaban? ¿Y ahora donde están ahora?

\--Tratando de entrar al castillo, ¿donde más?

Valka no necesitó necesito más palabras para subir escaleras arriba, topandose con prácticamente todos los miembros de los clanes hablando al mismo tiempo, unos cuantos cantaban junto al rey y otros lanzaban armas por los aires.

\--¡Rayos! ¿Donde esta la reina Elinor?

\--Buscando a Merida-- Respondió Fishlegs.

\--¿Como planean entrar aquí?-- Valka se veía desesperada-- ¿Hiccup ya es un...?

\--No, pero la forma de regresarlo a la noralidad esta aquí... creo.

El sonido provocado por las enormes y pesadas puertas de la entrada principal del castillo ahogo la pregunta de Valka aun cuando está aún subía por su garganta. Detrás de las puertas se encontraba Merida, quien se veía muy segura de sí e imponía casi el mismo respeto que su madre. Astrid estaba detrás, sin Hiccup.

Los presentes volvieron sus cabezas, ¿quien había arruinado el espectáculo?

\--¡Merida!-- exclamó el rey afectuosamente, esta no le respondió el saludo. Se limitó a avanzar entre la multitud, quien no se atrevía si quiera a murmurar; la pelirroja se colocó al centro del Salón y se aclaró la garganta.

\--¡Psss! ¡Hey!-- susurró Astrid, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo los vikingos le oyeran. Hiccup estaba ahora junto a ella, avanzando lentamente.--No dejen que nadie lo vea.

\--¡Astrid! ¿¡Qué clase de...!?

\--Confíe en mi y en Merida, Valka-- pidió Astrid, aun por lo bajo.

\--... eh, yo... Creo que debo disculparme-- Empezó Merida, viéndose un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto como hacia un año. Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos mientras los jinetes intentaban camuflajear a Hiccup, estaba oscureciendo, así que no era un gran problema.-- Volví a meter la pata.

\--¿Y ahora a que te refieres, princesa?-- cuestionó el Lord Macintosh con fastidio.

\--Sí, esto me recuerda a lo que pasamos hace un año-- añadió el Lord McGoffin.

\--¿Te refieres a cuando convirtió a la reina Elinor en un oso y todos la confundimos por Mor'du?

\--¡Oye! ¡Tu la confundiste!

\--¡Fue nuestro "rey"!

\--¡Y tu le seguiste el juego!

\--¡Claro, culpa al hombrecillo! ¿¡Quieres problemas!?

\--¡ **CALLENSE**!-- gritó Merida, molesta por tantas interrupciones seguidas. Los lords enmudecieron-- Escuchen,se que están molestos por lo de ayer en la tarde, me comporte como una niña y yo... yo provoque a Astrid para que me apuntará.-- confesó Merida, avergonzada-- Pero acepto que hice mal y en serio lo lamento.

"Tal vez solo estaba un poco celosa, y también estaba bastante asombrada con el hecho de que... bueno, Astrid es la mejor vikinga de todo Berk. Quería ver que tan buena era.-- explicó la princesa, con voz clara y firme. Los vikingos lograron avanzar a las escaleras.

\--Si, bueno, no quita que casi te haya asesinado-- repuso el lord Dingwall, quien estaba a punto de voltearse en dirección a Astrid y por ende, en dirección a Hiccup-- ¿No es así?

Astrid literalmente corrió hacia un costado de Merida, mientras los demás trataban de que el furia nocturna no se viera.

\--Tiene... Tiene razón-- reconoció la rubia, sintiéndose algo extraña estando al frente-- Escuche, yo puedo ser algo temperamental y algo... bueno, muy obsesiva e impulsiva. Admito que trate muy mal a Merida-- confesó, sintiendo que Hiccup la miraba orgulloso-- Y que la subestime. No quería crear malentendidos ni complicar las cosas.

\--Ni yo-- respondió la princesa con una sonrisa-- Ustedes son nuestros invitados y... definitivamente no queremos rencores con ustedes.

\--¡Por supuesto que no!-- exclamó el rey, acercándose y rodeando los hombros de su hija con un brazo-- Ustedes solo vinieron a ayudarnos y estamos agradecidos por eso.

\--Y le aseguro que cuando Hiccup mejoré nosotros le ayudaremos-- prometió Astrid con una sonrisa, más por el alivio de ver que su prometido junto con Snotlout estaba subiendo las escaleras.

\--¿Entonces el asunto ya esta arreglado entre ustedes, chicas?-- preguntó el rey inocentemente.

Ambas se miraron. En estas últimas horas con la princesa pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que solo era una adolescente común, con un aire rebelde, pero con mucho que aprender. La empezaba a ver como una hermana y realmente le tenía un poco de cariño.

Sonrió y asintió.

\--¡Esto amerita una celebración!-- exclamó Merida de improviso, lo cual hizo que los guerreros lanzarán un grito de júbilo.-- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué no les convidas de tu nueva selección especial de vinos?-- la muchacha empujó a su padre hacia las puertas, por donde los guerreros ya empezaban a salir.

\--¿Harías eso por nosotros, Fergus?

\--La última vez la reserva estaba deliciosa.

\--Sí, pero nuevamente usen vasos pequeños.

Una vez los guerreros abandonaron el lugar, pelirroja y rubia corrieron escaleras arriba. Valka, así como Snotlout, Tuff, Fishlegs, se dieron a la tarea de distraer al rey y supervisar de que nadie saliera de la fiesta.

No funcionó.

Llegaron a la habitación de Hiccup, que seguía igual de destruida que la última vez, solo que un poco menos caótica. Merida corrió hacia su habitación, buscando su vestido mientras Astrid buscaba algo con que reemplazar la cadena del medallon.

\--¿Qué hora es? Tenemos que darnos prisa-- anuncio la vikinga, rebuscando entre los baúles. Snotlout le había dado una bolsa con ropa de su prometido, pero ahora estaba mojada por el hundimiento del bote, así que la había dejado aventada en un rincón.-- Necesito un listón o algo...

Las manos le temblaban y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, a este paso, me dará taquicardia o el corazón me va A explotar.

Suspiró y metió medio cuerpo en el baúl, buscando un listón o cuerda.

\--¡Aja!-- exclamó al encontrar una bola de estambre.

Un gruñido bastante gutural hizo que dejará de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Ay, no._

Hiccup se giro hacia ella, con una mirada fría que delataba que había perdido el control de nuevo, en el peor momento posible.

\--No, babe, ahora no-- balbuceo Astrid, nerviosa, se guardó la bola de estambre en su bolsa y retrocedió un par de pasos. Hiccup no estaba pensando en atacarla, quería protegerle. Pero no entendía por que la chica no se le acercaba.

\--¡Hiccup!-- llamaron a la puerta, Astrid sintió como la sangre se le iba del rostro. Era el rey Fergus-- ¡Jefe Hiccup! ¿¡Adivine quien...!?

La puerta se abrió de lleno, revelando a un furia nocturna salvaje acechando a la prometida del jefe de Berk. Este se volteó hacia el rey Fergus y rugió con hostilidad.

Por un momento, Astrid pensó que el rey diría algo como: "Eh, mal momento" y cerraría la puerta, pero desechó el pensamiento pésimamente cómico cuando el rostro del rey se inyectó en sangre.

 **\--¡DRAGÓN!--** exclamó, al parecer eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Astrid seguía congelada en su sitio-- ¿¡Donde esta Hiccup!?

\--Él... es una larga histo...

El rey dirigió su mirada a la cama destruida. El jefe de Berk había muerto a manos de un dragón salvaje que le había tendido una emboscada... o al menos eso pensaba él.

La voz de Astrid se ahogó gracias a otro rugido. Hiccup se abalanzó contra el rey, con la idea de apartarlo de la chica rubia. Nadie podía tocar a la chica rubia. La chica rubia lo trataba con respeto, además de eso, sentía que no debía hacer tal cosa, tenía un vínculo con ella. El rey pensaba hacerle daño, y eso el furia nocturna no lo iba a permitir.

Ella era su territorio. Y el lo estaba invadiendo al gritarle. Estaba claro que el Furia Nocturna le pondría fin a aquello.

Sacó los dientes.

\--¡Hiccup, no!-- exclamó Astrid, tomando su hacha, la cual se podía encender como a la Inferno. La encendió, llamando la atención del dragón.--Tranquilo, tranquilo...-- susurró, mientras caminaba para alejarse del rey.

Este la siguió, alejándose del hombreton, quien, confundido y aun con la idea fija de que ese dragón había asesinado a su invitado, tomó su espada y golpeó al dragón con ella.

\--¡No, no haga eso!-- exclamó Astrid, Hiccup volvió la cabeza, furioso. Lanzó un ataque de plasma que por poco perfora la cabeza del rey, sin embargo, si destruyó la puerta e hizo un hueco más grande en la pared. Al parecer, si puede hacer ataques de plasma.-- ¡Hiccup, no!-- el rey enfureció también, atacandolo de frente-- ¡Basta, lo está molestando!-- Astrid se puso entre ellos e impidió que el hombre siguiera atacando-- ¡no dejare que lo lastime!

\--¿¡Pero de que diablos estas hablando!?-- cuestionó el rey, tratando de apartar a la joven-- ¡Asesinó a tu prometido!

\--¡No lo asesinó! ¡Él es mi prometido!-- le respondió la rubia, sin cambiar su posición. Adoptó un semblante desafiante, para verse mucho más segura de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque por dentro, estaba muerta de miedo.

\--¿¡Pero que dices...!? ¡Es un dragón!

En ningún momento, los sucesos del año pasado se le cruzaron por la mente del rey Fergus. Quizá sí lo hubiera recordado, no estaríamos aquí.

Cuando Hiccup recuperó la conciencia, apenas y supo que hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Chimuelo, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de mucho, ¿que pasaría si otro furia nocturna se le enfrentará al rey? ¿Qué pasaba con los otros lords? ¿Y los jinetes? Tantos guerreros... los superaban en número. No, no, no.

 _Entonces me llegó la idea._

Tomó a Astrid de las encías y salto por encima del rey, saliendo a toda velocidad por el agujero ahora destruido de la puerta que había hecho con el disparo anterior. Una vez estando varios metros de ventaja del rey, Astrid se subió sobre Hiccup.

Merida corrió hacia la habitación, preocupada por los ruidos y los gritos de su padre. Vio la puerta destruida y a su padre encolerizado tratando de alcanzar al dragón. La princesa lo detuvo, con la mitad del medallon en la mano.

\--¿¡Qué fue lo que paso!?-- le pregunto a su progenitor mientras el trataba de quitársela de encima.

\--¡Ese dragón...!-- jadeo Fergus-- ¡... asesino a Hiccup! ¡Trató de atacarme! ¡... y Astrid... se ha vuelto loca! ¡Asegura que Hiccup es ese **DRAGÓN**!

Merida lo observó con horror, sintiendo que la situación se estaba convirtiendo en un dejá vù.

\--¡No está loca! ¡Hiccup sí es el dragón!-- respondió Merida. Fergus la apartó definitivamente, la arrojó en un cuarto cercano-- ¡papá, escúchame! ¡No puedes matarlo! ¡Me necesitan!

\--Quedate aquí.

\--¡PAPÁ! ¡NO!-- Fergus reaccionó antes y cerró la puerta, para luego bloquearla con todos los muebles cercanos. Merida golpeó la puerta-- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NO!-- siguió golpeando la puerta, a pesar de estar consiente de que no lograría mucho. Su padre no estaba en el pasillo, lo cual indicaba que era demasiado tarde. Escuchó como todo el mundo se movilizaba rumbo al bosque.

Corrió hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación, pero no podía ver tras el molesto vitral. Se protegió una de las manos con un pañuelo y rompió la ventana de un puñetazo.

Le dolió horrores, pero por lo menos no había sangre.

\--¡HICCUP! ¡ASTRID!-- los llamó entre sollozos, aceptando su culpa.

Dragón y jinete desaparecieron en el bosque.

.

 _Y así es como terminamos aquí._

El rugido de un dragón sacó a Hiccup de sus pensamientos, mientras este corría bosque adentro a toda velocidad, con Astrid sobre él, con la capucha de piel puesta y aferrada al cuello del dragón.

\--Son los dragones salvajes--susurró Astrid.

 _Tarara, vamos a morir._

Valka, junto con Elinor corrían de un pasillo a otro, buscando a Merida. Habían visto como el plan de ambas chicas fallaba y como Hiccup había huido junto con Astrid hacia el bosque; ahora mismo buscaban a la pelirroja con ayuda de los demás jinetes y los trillizos.

\--... Déjenme ver si entendí bien, ¿Ustedes ya no asesinan dragones y los usan como mascotas?

\--Me gusta que los llamen compañeros.

\--Entiendo, pero... ¿¡por que no nos lo dijeron antes!?

\--Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas y... lo de mi hijo. Tenemos que saber a donde ha ido.

\--¡Merida esta en serios problemas! En serio me disculpo por las molestias que esto esta provocandole-- se disculpó las reina Elinor. Entre todos, habían decidido que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, después de todo, la reina había pasado por algo similar.

\--Nah, a Hiccup le pasa cada semana-- repuso Snotlout sin darle importancia.

\--¡Tia Val! ¡Reina Elinor!-- gritó Ruffnut asomándose por una esquina del pasillo-- ¡Esta por aquí!

Ambas mujeres, junto con Snotlout y Fishlegs corrieron detrás de Ruffnut y uno de los trillizos. Pronto se escucharon los gritos de Merida.

Cuando llegaron, vieron la puerta cubierta de muebles. Los trillizos restantes, junto con Tuffnut trataban de desbloquear la puerta. A estos se les sumaron los vikingos.

\--¡Dense prisa!-- los apresuró Merida.

\--¡Jovencita, estas en graves problemas!

\--No puede ser, ¿quien le dijo a mamá?-- se quejó la princesa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sus hermanos se rieron de su desgracia-- Mamá, escucha, sé como revertirlo, solo debemos llegar al bosque.

\--¡Pues tu padre esta llevando a docenas de hombres al bosque! ¿¡en que estabas pensando!?

\--Mamá, no es el momento.

\--Merida tiene razón-- repuso Valka, removiendo una mesa-- No llegaremos al bosque a tiempo.

\--¿Por qué no llevamos a los dragones?-- contesto Tuffnut con inocencia.

\--Sí, después de todo esto no podría ponerse peor-- exclamó Snotlout con sarcasmo.

\--¡Tuff, eres un genio!

\--¡WOOOOOHOOOO! ¡Tres ideas buenas en un día!-- celebró el rubio.-- Anotalo como: "El día en el que Tuffnut LeVerne Thorton tuvo tres buenas ideas"-- le pidió a su hermana.

\--Je, será día conmemorativo en Berk-- se burló su hermana con cariño.

Una vez la puerta desbloqueada, Merida salio, explicándoles que Astrid tenía la otra mitad del medallon para regresar a Hiccup a la normalidad, solo debían juntar las mitades.

\--¡Llamen a los dragones!

\--¿¡Dragones!?

\--Larga historia.

.

Al escuchar un segundo rugido cada vez más cerca, el furia nocturna decidió parar. Astrid se quedo quieta, no sin antes tomar su hacha de su espalda, a modo de precaución.

Dragón y mujer escucharon atentamente.

 _¿Hueles eso?_

Hiccup captó un olor bastante extraño. Era como dulce, amargo, extraño... ¿alguien estaba horneado en medio del bosque? ¿Por qué?

Decidió seguir el olor, más que nada por la curiosidad. Astrid no dijo nada, solo se sujeto con una mano a una de sus crestas, agudizando el oído. Poco a poco ella fue captando el olor también, sintiéndolo extrañamente familiar.

 _Leche... miel... no, no, es..._

\--¿Chocolate?-- siseo Astrid, dando en el clavo. En el ambiente estaba flotando una especie de niebla con olor a chocolate. Que peculiar-- ¿Por qué huele así en medio del bosque?

Un gruñido inaudible para Astrid llego a los nuevos y desarrollados oídos de Hiccup.

Jadeo. No era una persona horneando. No. Debían retroceder, por que si su memoria no le fallaba, solo había una criatura que podía hacer que el ambiente oliera sospechosamente a chocolate.

No podía detenerse, de todos modos.

 _Astrid, es un..._

¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRGGG!!!

\--¿En serio?-- se quejó la rubia, sin poder creer la mala suerte que tenían.

 _Es un Tramphocico._

El inmenso dragón verde les miro con hostilidad, todas sus cabezas parecieron partirse en cuatro partes. En medio de la oscuridad, Hiccup pudo contar cuatro. Si, era un adulto joven, macho. Tal vez unos veintisiete metros de altura, con el ácido suficiente como para derretir el hacha de Astrid en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Les gustan los charcos, pero no está lloviendo. Genial. Hiccup empezó a devanarse los sesos para encontrar una táctica para escapar o para tranquilizarlo. Se veía lejos de amenazante, nervioso, tenia miedo de algo.

¿¡Había algo más grande en la isla!?

Recordó al rey de los dragones fugazmente. Estaba en la isla Berserker, y eso imponía respeto entre los dragones, no miedo. Eso descartaba a un Salvajibestia.

El dragón empezó a lanzar escupitajos de ácido. Astrid chilló el nombre de Hiccup cuando está casi pierde el equilibrio después de que este esquivara el ataque; la rubia notó que eran disparos de advertencia.

\--Esta nervioso-- advirtió Astrid, más para si misma. Viendo al dragón en otro ángulo pudo notar algunas marcas de heridas bastante dolorosas. Hiccup también lo noto.

 _Eret tenia razón, están huyendo de cazadores._

Astrid encendió el hacha, con la esperanza de calmar al enorme dragón de cuatro cabezas.

\--¡Calma, calma!-- Astrid movió el hacha de un lado a otro, tratando de llamar su atención. Bajo de Hiccup, a pesar de la protesta de este-- ¿Te gusta?-- cuestionó con voz tranquila, el dragón movía sus cabezas en la misma dirección en que el arma se movia-- Todos aman las armas con fuego, ¿verdad, chico?

 _¿Sabes como entrenarlos?_

Honestamente, Astrid no tenia ni una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

\--No voy a hacerte daño-- susurró, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia una de las cabezas-- Sí solo lloviera justo ahora-- se lamentó, eso facilitaría las cosas. El dragón no dejaba de estar tenso.--Calma, calma.

No sabia que más decir, su cabeza estaba llena de estrés justo ahora. Hiccup la siguió cautelosamente, su nueva piel resistiría el ataque, en caso se de que sucediera.

Astrid estuvo a un palmo de tocarle, cuando el dragón volvió a gruñir y nervioso le lanzó ácido. Hiccup la cubrió con el ala completa y parte de su cuerpo. Esta soltó una expresión y jadeo un poco.

Hiccup soltó el aire por la nariz, preocupado y molesto. De ser humano, seguramente le habría gritado algo como: "Ten más cuidado".

\--Perdón, no hemos entrenado a uno nunca-- repuso ella, intuyendo que en la mente de su prometido este la estaba regañando-- Empecemos de cero, chicos-- se dirigió a las cabezas, esta vez sin mirarlas directamente y con Hiccup pisandole los talones-- No quiero hacerles daño... No voy a hacerlo.

Extendió su mano, apagando el hacha y arrojandola al suelo. Siguió caminando a tientas por el claro, con el alma en un hilo. Cerró los ojos.

No los abrió hasta que sintió algo áspero y el aire caliente del hocico del dragón. El Tramphocico confiaba en ella; suspiró de alivio y vio como Hiccup parecía hacerlo también.

\--Hey, ¿Qué hacen por aquí solos?-- cuestionó a una de las cabezas, una de ellas se volvió hacia atrás. Hiccup captó otro gruñido y más respiraciones.--¿Hay más?

 _Al parecer._

El Tramphocico se giro, dando a entender que había algo detrás de él. Cambio de sitio, preocupado y se encaminó bosque dentro; el furia nocturna y la rubia le siguieron hasta una cueva sumamente estrecha.

Y en medio de esta, dormitaba un pequeño bebé Garratrueno, seguido de un huevo y la que debía ser su madre.

\--Ohhhh-- exclamó Astrid con ternura. Hiccup gorgojeo de la misma forma.

En respuesta, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los extraños, la madre gimoteo, tratando de proteger a su cría y al huevo, pero tuvo que regresar a su sitios, quejándose de dolor.

\--Esta herida-- susurró Astrid, viendo que uno de los costados tenía una herida bastante grande. Se giró hasta el Tramphocico-- por eso buscan comida. Por que ella no puede moverse.

El dragón de cuatro cabezas gimoteo.

Hiccup buscó acercarse junto con su prometida para analizar mejor la herida. A pesar de que la madre se resistió analizar principio, Astrid pudo observar algunas puntas de flecha enterradas en su cuerpo y varias secciones de carne abiertas. La rubia y el dragón identificaron las flechas de inmediato.

\--¿Cazadores, huh?-- la vikinga le acarició la cabeza a la madre. El Tramphocico se acercó también-- Ahora están en buenas manos, chicos. Valka y Fishlegs la van a curar-- aseguró, Hiccup hizo un sonido de aprobación.

Lejos, los guerreros les seguían la pista, cada vez más cerca.

Merida casi casi perfora la ropa de piel de yak de Tuffnut con sus uñas. Ruffnut los miraba de vez en cuando sin entender el por qué su hermano hacía cara de idiota. La reina Elinor se aferraba a la silla de Cloudjumper, con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Los dragones estaban sobrevolando por el bosque, agudizando la vista para poder encontrarlos. Valka prácticamente quería saltar de Cloudjumper para meterse entre los árboles; estaban volando lo más bajo que el follaje les permitía.

\--¿Alguien ve algo?-- cuestionó Fishlegs. Chimuelo volaba varios metros por adelante, al igual que Stormfly. Ambos se veían preocupados.

\--Solo árboles y ramas-- le contestó Snotlout-- ¿A donde pudieron haber ido?

\--Puede que estén escondidos, Hiccup es un furia nocturna. -- razonó Fishlegs, Chimuelo trató de localizarlos por medio de ondas. En el bosque no había ningún dragón.

\--Por muy escondidos que estén, no podemos no encontrarlos-- dijo Ruffnut.

\--¡Por allá va papá!-- observó Merida, viendo a los guerreros buscar por tierra a Hiccup y a Astrid.

\--¿Hacia dónde se dirigen...?

\--¿Alguien está comiendo chocolate?-- interrumpió Tuffnut, los demás jinetes olfatearon. Para luego hacer una mueca de asco--Puaj, olvidenlo, ¡huele a huevo podrido!

\--¡Huele como el pescado especial de la tía Valka!-- exclamó Snotlout, tapándose la nariz. Valka le miro con irritación-- ¡Pero sabe delicioso, tía Valka!-- se corrigió, fingiendo que realmente sabia bien.

\--Alto, ¿olor a chocolate? ¿Hedor que hace a dragones y a vikingos huir? Señora Haddock, ¿que ese no es un...?

Un rugido, seguido de otros haciéndole coro se escuchó por el bosque, así como un tenue olor a gas metano por debajo del potente hedor.

\--Es un Tramphocico-- murmuró Valka.

\--¿Y que es eso?-- cuestionó la reina Elinor detrás de ella.

\--Un dragón de cuatro cabezas. Letal, tiene veneno y un ácido que derrite todo tipo de armas-- explicó Valka-- atrae a sus víctimas despidiendo un olor a chocolate irresistible.

\--Y las aleja con un hedor horrible-- añadió Fishlegs.

\--¡Ah, maravilloso! ¡Un dragón de cuatro cabezas!

\--Debemos sacar a tus hombres de ahí, los acabará en segundos.-- mustio Valka.

.

Astrid y Hiccup cubrieron sus narices para protegerlas del asqueroso olor que soltaba el Tramphocico. El bebé se había despertado, pero no hacia mucho caso al olor; corría por todas partes, sin comprender el peligro.

\--Son demasiados, no podremos con ellos-- Astrid se giró hacia la madre garratrueno, quien volvió a gimotear-- No voy a dejar que los maten.

 _Ni yo._

Astrid tomó su hacha, dispuesta a pelear, Hiccup la siguió de cerca, tratando de recordar como disparar cualquier ataque. Se dio cuenta del gas y de la mala idea que seria encender el hacha; salieron de la cueva y no vieron a nadie, el Tramphocico estaba tenso, así como todas sus cabezas trataban de escuchar los sonidos que venían en todas las direcciones posibles.

El furia nocturna agudizó el oído.

Nada. Silencio.

El bosque estaba sospechosamente quieto, Astrid se acercó hacia los arbustos, buscando a algo o a alguien. El dragón de cuatro cabezas dejo de lanzar el hedor.

El crujido de una rama la hizo volverse, provenía del lado opuesto de donde estaba. Craso error, sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y que le rodeaban la garganta haciéndole una especie de llave, inmovilizandola.

Una flecha silbo por los aires, casi de dio a Hiccup.

\--¡Hiccup!-- chilló, preocupada.

 _¡Astrid!_

Un montón de hombres, gritando quisieron avanzar por el bosque, tratando de llegar al Tramphocico. Este empezó al lanzar ácido contra ellos, alternando con nubes de metano, que provocaban que las flechas con fuego y antorchas se incendiaran.

\--¡No!-- grito Astrid, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre-- ¡Dejenlos tranquilos! ¡No!

Hiccup rugió, en un intento de intimidarlos, con el cuerpo los golpeaba y se los sacudía de encima. Trató de disparar un par de veces, pero no encontró como hacerlo.

 _¡Vamos, dispara! ¡Dispara!_

De su garganta salió una bola de plasma, que mando a volar a varios guerreros. Hiccup los miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y de orgullo.

Astrid alzó una de las piernas, con el objetivo de darle al tipo en el pelvis. Lo pateo fuerte, y mientras el hombreton se retorcía de dolor, la rubia recogió su hacha, huyendo.

\--¡A ÉL!-- gritó el rey, dirigiéndose a Hiccup.

\--¡Vayanse!-- Astrid le detuvo, amenazandole con el hacha. El rey desenfundo su espada, dispuesto a luchar con ella si era necesario. Astrid se defendió.

Hiccup estuvo a punto de ayudarle, cuando sintió que algo de enredada en una de sus patas, así como en su cuello. No pudo avanzar más, lo tenían atrapado.

\--¡Por el otro!-- gritó uno de los lords.

\--¡Aquí hay uno pequeño!

¡ _NO_!

\--¡No lo toquen, es solo un bebé!-- casi deposita un golpe letal con el hacha hacia el rey. El bebé se quejó a lo lejos. Lo estaban lastimando--¡No voy a dejar que les hagan daño, ustedes no lo entienden!-- apenas dijo aquello, el rey le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y provocando que cayera sin fuerzas al suelo. Hiccup rugió, furioso, así como preocupado.

Astrid se tomó el estomago, el hacha había caído a unos metros. Tengo que...

Observó con impotencia que el Tramphocico ya estaba a punto de ser vencido, con dos de sus cabezas dolorosamente atrapadas. Trató de levantarse.

\--Llego tu hora, bestia-- el rey dirigió su espada al cuello de Hiccup, dispuesto a matarlo.

\--¡NO!-- gimió Astrid, a punto de llorar.

Hiccup se apartó un poco, lo más que la cuerda se lo permitió. Algo se interpuso entre el y la espada; el rey soltó el arma mientras está se fundía.

\--¡Ya fue suficiente!-- vocifero, extendiendo la mano para que le pasarán otra. El lord McGoffin estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que una voz intervino.

\--¡PAPÁ, NO!

\--¡FERGUS! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Astrid jadeo de sorpresa, se giró con dificultad hacia donde provenía la voz de la reina Elinor. Esta se alizaba el vestido y caminaba elegantemente hacia ellos, Merida le seguía, así como Valka y los muchachos.

\--¡Elinor!-- exclamó el rey Fergus, algo apenado-- ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera del castillo, cariño?

\--¿Y tu que crees que estas haciendo con el jefe de Berk?-- contraatacó Elinor, puso sus manos en jarras, como si exigiera una explicación. Valka corrió a ayudar a Astrid, pero esta rechazó la ayuda.

\--Hay un nido-- informó, el estomago aun le dolía un poco-- En la cueva. Son garratruenos... También hay un huevo, y la madre esta herida. Por eso no pueden salir.

Valka miró hacia la cueva, aun tenían al bebé sostenido de una cuerda al rededor del cuello. Inhalo hondo, llena de coraje e indignación; tomo el hacha de su nuera y cortó las cuerdas, asustando a los guerreros. El bebé corrió devuelta a la cueva.

\--Elinor, es un dragón.

\--Y yo fui un oso el año pasado. Fergus, Merida lo hizo de nuevo.-- explicó la reina, cruzándose de brazos, como si no quisiera la cosa-- Hechizo por accidente a Hiccup Haddock, antes de que ellos pudieran aclarar que ya no matan dragones en Berk. Los domestican, y tu y tus hombres están a punto de matar al líder e hirieron a su prometida.

\--Qué buen resumen-- susurró Snotlout a Ruffnut y a Fishlegs, ambos asintieron.

El rey volvió la vista hacia Hiccup, quien lo miraba con una expresión de desprecio y como si el rey fuese un idiota. Bajo la mirada a la rubia, quien ya se había sentado, todavía quejándose por el dolor muscular.

\--Oh-- fue lo único que dijo.

\--Ohhhh-- repitieron los demás, dándose cuenta de lo mal que habían actuado.

\--Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas-- soltó el lord Dingwall.

\--Seh, ¿que clase de loca creería que su novio es un dragón?-- añadió el lord Macintosh.

Astrid les dirigió una mirada asesina. Los hombres soltaron al Tramphocico y a Hiccup, quien se colocó cerca de Astrid. Esta le susurró que estaba bien, Merida también corrió hacia ella.

\--¡La tengo!-- dijo, antes de arrodillarse junto a Hiccup. Sacó la mitad del medallon, al igual que Astrid. La rubia se alegro de no haber perdido el estambre.

\--¿Sabes lo que haces?-- cuestionó Valka a la princesa, se veía sumamente preocupada.

\--Algo así, digamos que fue idea de... ¿eh? El gemelo...

\--¿¡Tuffnut!?

\--Vale la pena intentarlo.

Merida colocó ambas mitades juntas. Las unió con estambre y cuando estuvieron fijas, paso otro trozo de este en el agujero donde supuestamente debía ir la cadena. Una vez terminado, se lo dio a Hiccup; Ruffnut le pasó la manta, para cubrirlo en caso de que funcionara.

Chimuelo lo miró nervioso. No quería que su hermano fuera un dragón para siempre. Se acurruco contra él, brindándole apoyo.

\--¿Y ahora que?

Hiccup empezó a sentir que se iba. Mala señal, siempre que sentía eso significaba que...

Chimuelo dio un sobresalto, la energía de Hiccup había cambiado de nuevo. Al este, ya se podían apreciar los primeros rayos del alba.

\--¿Hiccup?-- Astrid vio sus ojos fríos y reparó en los rayos naranja que se apreciaban en la piel de Hiccup-- ¿Hiccup?

Le tocó la frente, pero el dragón se apartó perezosamente.

\--No...-- mustio, sintiendo un incómodo nudo en la garganta, Valka se cubrió la boca con la mano. No había funcionado-- No...-- repitió la rubia, abrazando al dragón.

\--¡Pero si esta hecho!-- chilló Merida, acto seguido cubrió su rostro con las manos-- No puede ser, esto es mi culpa...

Chimuelo soltó un gemido lastimero. Su hermano no iba a volver.

El dragón hizo un sonido que daba a entender que ya no le gustaba el contacto con Astrid. Esta se apartó, con lágrimas en los ojos, para ser abrazada de improviso por Merida.

\--¡Lo siento!-- dijo la princesa, ocultándose en el cuello de la vikinga-- lo siento tanto, es mi culpa y yo...

\--También es mía-- admitió Astrid con voz rota.--Yo también lo siento.

La princesa se aferró aun más a la mujer con amargura. Temblaba y suspiraba de vez en cuando, Merida alzó la cara, para mirar a la rubia.

Tuvo el impulso de darle un beso, el cual no contuvo y producto de los nervios deposito un beso casto en la comisura de los labios de Astrid.

Esta le miró con confundida, ¿que había sido eso?

\--Así quería verlas, ¿lo ven? ambas son buenas amigas.

Astrid se giró, sin poder creerlo.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, en su forma humana les miraba con una sonrisa pícara, así como triunfal. Estaba envuelto en la manta que Ruffnut había traído, con el medallon de compromiso en una mano. Se río entre dientes, cuando Astrid jadeo de la sorpresa.

\--¡HICCUP!

\--Hola, M'lady.

Chimuelo también se volvió, confundido.

\--¡Hiccup!-- exclamó Merida, sin caber de en su asombro.

\--Hol... ¡ough!-- exclamó el castaño, siendo interrumpido por su prometida, quien le había tacleado para darle un abrazo. Merida hizo lo mismo, sacándole el aire.-- Chicas, eh... No es un buen momento... necesito ropa y..

\--¡Hiccup!-- gritó su madre, lanzándose para abrazarle también.

\--¡Abrazo a Hiccup desnudo!-- los gemelos, con trillizos incluidos se lanzaron hacía él.

\--Lo abrazare después-- aseguró Snotlout con asco.

\--Seh, creo que yo también-- murmuró Fishlegs, encaminandose a la cueva.

\--Chicas... Tuff, niños... me asfixian...

Los gemelos y las chicas dejaron de abrazarlo después de que este dijera aquello. Se disculparon con Hiccup y este se acomodó la manta.

No termino de hacerlo cuando una mancha negra se le abalanzó mandandolo al suelo de nuevo.

\--¡Chimuelo! ¡Basta!-- exclamó el castaño, divertido mientras el furia nocturna le lamia la cara-- Esta bien, yo también extrañe ser un vikingo, Chimuelo.

El dragón gorgojeo, y sonó como una risa. La reina Elinor se les acercó.

\--Oh, ¡reina Elinor!-- Hiccup estuvo a punto de levantarse, hasta que recordó que no llevaba nada debajo de la manta-- Que... alegría verle. No sea tan dura con Merida, ella sólo quería llevarse bien con Astrid-- el castaño se dio cuenta que todos los guerreros lo miraban sorprendidos.

\--No hay cuidado con eso, acerca de los dragones, ¿necesitan algo?

\--Eh... no lo se, mamá los revisará justo ahora-- Hiccup trató de cubrirse-- Lo que si necesito es un poco de ropa, la que tenía se empapó por completo y.. bueno, usted verá...

\--Oh-- la reina trato de no mirarle el torso, visiblemente incomoda-- Ya lo oyeron, traiganle ropa.

\--Rayos, creí que veríamos a Hiccup desnudo-- se lamentó Ruffnut.

Astrid le dio un puñetazo.

Merida observó la figura de madera que se encontraba entre sus dedos, la giró, analizando cada detalle. Se parecía a Stormfly ahora que la miraba bien; sonrió, también a Stormfly la iba a extrañar.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Suspiró por décima vez en el día, recordando lo sucedido justamente ayer. Casi le había besado. Casi. Se tumbó en la cama, pensando en que, tal vez si le había mentido a la bruja; Astrid le gustaba.

 _¡Qué extraño es que te guste una chica!_

Pero la chica no vivía en Escocia y tenía un novio, al cual amaba muchísimo y él a ella. No tenía oportunidad alguna.

Tal vez era mejor así.

Se recostó en su cama con la intención de dormir un poco más, no lo logro gracias a que su madre entro por la puerta sin avisar.

\--¡Merida!-- la llamó, esta se tapó aun más con las sabanas-- ¡Ya es hora! ¡los jinetes y lords se van hoy!

 _¿¡Tan rápido!?_

Como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, salto para prepararse.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

\--Y recuerden, niños, las gallinas son mucho más listas y adorables de lo que creen.

\--Creo que ya entendieron, Tuff.

\--¡Pero son mis aprendices!

\--¿No nos podemos quedar con uno? ¡Son tan lindos!

\--No.

\--Hiccuuuuuuuuuup.

\--No es no, muchachos.

\--Pero tía Vaaaaaaaaal...

\--Vuelvan cuando lo deseen-- la reina les dio un abrazo a cada uno. El rey le dio un apretón de manos al castaño.

\--Lamento haberte casi decapitado-- se disculpo bastante apenado.

\--No hay cuidado.

\--Sí, le pasa todo el tiempo-- respondió Snotlout, sin darle importancia.

\--¿Qué?

\--Bueno, no es la primera vez que casi me matan por error-- explicó Hiccup, sonriendo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El rey hizo una mueca, desconcertado-- Pero ya está bien, no se preocupe.

Merida se acercó tímidamente a Astrid, con la figura de madera escondida en uno de sus bolsillos. Al notar su presencia la rubia le volteó a ver.

\--Yo... la vez que fui por el encantamiento la bruja me dio esto para ti-- le dio la figura del nadder, la cual Astrid tomo con sopresa-- Creí que te gustaría, por que se parece a Stormfly.

La rubia sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja. Merida se lo devolvió.

\--Gracias-- Astrid se separó-- pero me gustaría que te lo quedarás tú. Para que recuerdes a Stormfly, a los dragones y a una amiga-- se señaló a si misma.

Merida asintió y apretó la figura.

\--Vendremos a visitarles-- aseguró la rubia, antes de subir a Stormfly.

Merida sintió la presencia de alguien a un lado suyo. Hiccup le sonreía con sospecha.

\--Me voy a casar con ella-- le dijo, pero no sonó amenaza, sino a algo dicho con cariño-- En serio.

\--No si lo hago yo primero-- ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Hiccup reventó en carcajadas y se despidió de ella. Acto seguido, los jinetes arrastraban el barco en el que habían venido el primer día, como pasajera, iba la garratrueno, junto con su bebé revoloteando cerca y el huevo. El Tramphocico lesles seguía desde el aire. Merida les despidió con el brazo, al igual que el resto de su familia.

\--Otra expedición completamente exitosa-- exclamó Tuffnut con emoción.

\--Sí tu lo dices-- rió Valka.

Astrid volvió a sentir que el furia nocturna se situaba arriba de su cabeza. Vio los ojos verdes de Hiccup de cabeza y le sonrió.

\--Hola-- lo saludó, como si no lo hubiese visto en todo el día.

\--Hola-- respondió de la misma forma. Él no dejo de mirarle.

\--¿Qué? -- cuestionó ella, sin entender por qué su prometido la estaba analizando tanto.

\--¿Y bien? ¿algo que me quieras decir?

Estaba bromeando.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro, el joven se rió, divertido.

\--Callate.-- lo regaño, para después reírse también-- Me gustas más tu.

\--¿Ah si?

\--Seh-- y le dio un beso.

 _¡Me alegra mucho estar camino de vuelta a Berk! Dunbroch es genial y todo, pero, me gusta más mi hogar. Por lo menos, no hay brujas ahí._

\--¿Alguien piensa decirle a Gobber que una princesa convirtió a Hiccup en dragón?--preguntó Tuffnut.

\--No.

\--Y no lo mencionen nunca-- dijo Hiccup.

 **Fin.**

 ** _Y... ¡Fin!_**

 ** _Bueno, la verdad no creí que fuera tan rápido, pero, pues sucedió xd_**

 ** _Todo bien, supongo, mil disculpas si hay algún error, es que estoy medio ocupada esta semana y quería colgar el capitulo de una vez._**

 ** _Estoy en la temida semana de exámenes, tan tan taaaaaaan xd_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que le han dado una pequeña oportunidad, el Fandom se ha vuelto inactivo, pero be alegra que aún hay gente que les da una nueva oportunidad los nuevos fanfics ._**

 ** _Y a mi regreso xd_**

 ** _Mil gracias, en serio._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!_** ** _PD. ¡Gané el concurso de KatnissSakura! Pronto subiré el fic con el que gané 7u7_**


End file.
